En mugglare i Slytherin
by AuroraAlexius
Summary: 15-åriga mugglarfödda Artemis Fox kommer till Hogwarts som ny elev och placeras mot alla förväntningar i Slytherin. Frågan är bara, kan man vara vän med både gryffindorare och slytherinare? Bättre än det låter, ge den en chans!
1. Nya vänner

**Hejsan! Det här är en story jag skrev för längesen (den första fanficen jag skrev faktisk) och den har legat uppe på fanfiction förut. Men nu på senaste tiden har jag inte riktigt varit nöjd med den. Fast jag gillar fortfarande grundstoryn, så jag bestämde mig för att skriva om den, göra en uppdatering så att säga ^^ Så om någon har läst den förut, så kan jag säga att det inte är jättestora förändringar jag har gjort, och för nya läsare: hoppas ni kommer tycka om den! **

**Enjoy! **

**Kapitel 1**_ nya vänner _

Det var den 1 september och klockan var 10.10 och jag – Artemis Fox – var ganska stressad. Det skulle ta oss minst en halvtimme att åka till King Cross och jag ville verkligen inte missa tåget. Skulle inte ge ett bra första intryck när man börjar på en ny skola.

Jag har inte gått på Hogwarts förut, utan på en annan skola i USA. Sen hade pappa fått ett jobba här i England och vi hade flyttat hit under sommaren. Min förra rektor hade tagit kontakt med Hogwarts rektor och fixat så jag kunder börja där tillsammans med min storebror Apollon. Han skulle börja sjunde året och jag femte.

Och det var min käre bror som gjorde mig så stressade den här speciella morgonen.

"Apollon din stora idiot, om du inte kommer nu missar vi tåget!" skrek jag upp för trappan för att försöka få hans uppmärksamhet.

"Så säger man inte Artemis!" skrek min mamma tillbaka inne från köket.

"Okej, förlåt!" ropade jag tillbaka. Apollon hade dock fortfarande inte kommit ner från sitt rum. Jag suckade högt och klampade uppför trappen för att se vad han höll på med som tog sådan tid.

Apollon stod framför sin spegel och försökte få sitt bronsfärgade hår att ligga rätt. Vilket egentligen är helt meningslöst eftersom hans hår verkar ha en egen vilja – en vilja som gick ut på att stå rakt upp och åt alla håll och kanter. Som tur var låg hans koffert färdigpackad på sängen, det är nått i alla fall.

"Det där är meningslöst" suckade jag. Han vände sig om och såg på mig.

"Du har förmodligen rätt, lillasyster" sade han. Jag hatar egentligen när han kallar mig lillasyster, men idag orkade jag inte bråka. Jag ville bara komma iväg till tåget.

Apollon tittade på spegeln en sista gång, suckade och vände sig igen mot mig och flinade.

"Ska vi åka då?" frågade han, tog sin koffert och gick ut ur rummet.

Jag suckade (jag suckar visst väldigt ofta den här morgonen), tog en sista titt på rummet – om jag kände min bror rätt hade han säkert glömt något viktigt, som trollstaven, men den här gången verkade det som om han fått med sig allt – och skulle precis följa efter honom när jag hörde ett avgrundsvrål följt av massa dunsar. Det visade sig att Apollon hade tappat sig koffert på sin ena fot och att den sedan hade rullat ner för resten av trappen. Kofferten alltså, inte foten.

Men en stund senare satt vi alla äntligen välbehållna i bilen på väg mot King Cross Station.

Kvart i 11 kom vi fram till stationen, vilket var tidigare än jag hade beräknat. Det kan bero på att pappa pressade hastighetsbegränsningen lite. Vi sa hej då till våra föräldrar ute på parkeringen. Båda är mugglare och är inte särskilt vana vid trollkarlsvärlden.

När vi kom in på perrong 9 ¾ hade de flesta elever gått på tåget redan. En blond, blek kille stod och stirrade på mig och Apollon – men jag valde att strunta i honom. Hade liksom räknat med att bli utstirrad den första månaden eller liknande.

Apollon blev plötsligt akut tvungen att gå på toa (kan bero på att jag inte lät honom att gå på toa hemma för då skulle vi missa tåget) och lämnade sin koffert med mig och gav mig uppdrag att hitta en kupé där vi kunde sitta. För en gångs skull bestämde jag mig för att göra som han sa.

Jag hoppade upp på tåget och tänkte dra upp de två koffertarna efter mig. Men det gick inte riktigt som jag tänkt mig. Jag lyckades dra upp koffertarna en bit sen åkte de tillbaka ner på perrongen och drog mig med sig. Jag föll baklänges över koffertarna och landade med en duns på perrongen.

Grattis till mig, jag borde få medalj – "Första eleven som har lyckas att skämma ut sig innan hon ens kommit till skolan". Som tur var det inte särskilt många på perrongen, mest föräldrar och de skulle inte se mig någon mer gång ändå.

Plötsligt uppenbarade sig ett ansikte ovanför mig och skymde sikten av det "fina" perrongtaket. Det var samma bleka pojke som stirrat på mig och Apollon förut.

"Varför ligger du där?" frågade han med släpig röst och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Jag ramlade" sade jag dumt. Han höjde på det andra ögonbrynet också.

"Och varför reser du dig inte upp då?"

"För jag tyckte taket var så fint" sade jag ironiskt. "Och du skymmer sikten."

Killen såg förvånad ut och försvann ur mitt synfält. Men jag kände att han fortfarande var kvar.

"Kan du kanske hjälpa mig upp, golvet är faktiskt inte så bekvämt" sade jag.

"Va? Ja, visst" sade han när han fattade vad jag sa. Han tog tag i min hand och drog mig upp på fötter. Sen hjälpte han mig med koffertarna upp på tåget.

"Varför har du två koffertar?" frågade han när de väl var uppe på tåget.

"Den är Apollons" sade jag och pekade på den ena.

"Apollon, är det killen som stod med dig tidigare?" sade han.

"Ja, det är min storebror" sade jag " men han var tvungen att gå på toa och lämnade mig med hans koffert."

"Okej" sade killen och tystnade ett tag, sedan la han till: "Men vi ska nog gå på tåget nu, det gå om 3 minuter." Jag såg mig omkring och märkte att alla elever hade gått på tåget förutom vi två.

"Tack för hjälpen" sade jag och log när vi hade hoppat upp i tåget och stod i en korridor med massa kupéer på ena sidan.

"Ingen orsak" sade han och ryckte på axlarna. Han log också. Då kom jag på att jag inte vist vad han hette. Han verkade också ha tänkt på det för han frågade: "Vad heter du förresten?"

"Artemis" sade jag "Artemis Fox".

"Okej, det var trevligt att träffa dig Artemis och jag är säker på att vi kommer att träffas igen. Vi går ju faktiskt på samma skola". Han skrattade och sen var han borta innan jag han fråga vad han hette. Men som han sa: vi kommer säkert träffas igen, och då kan jag fråga efter hans namn innan han hinner smita igen.

Jag gick bakåt i tåget för att hitta en tom kupé. Alla jag gick förbi var fulla av skrattande elever som var glada att träffa varandra igen efter lovet. Men äntligen log turen mot mig.

En tom kupé.

Jag skyndade mig in och slängde koffertarna i en hög mitt på kupégolvet. Jag orkade helt enkelt inte att lyfta upp dem på bagagehyllan. Fysisk styrka hade aldrig varit min starka sida.

Jag satte mig ner närmast fönstret och tog fram en bok. En klassiker, Sagan om Ringen.

Jag skulle precis börja läsa när kupédörren öppnades. Först trodde jag det var Apollon som kom, men det var 3 andra elever, en tjej och två killar. De såg ut att vara i min ålder.

"Hej, får vi sitta här?" frågade tjejen. "Det är fullt överallt." Hon log urskuldande. Den ena pojken såg väldigt nervös ut och höll ett krampaktigt tag om en tjock padda. Den andra pojken log, men ögonen var sorgsna, som om han hade sett saker som ingen ville se. Det konstigaste var ändå att jag tyckte att jag kände igen honom, vilket var väldigt konstigt eftersom jag aldrig hade varit i England förut. Men alla tre såg snälla ut, så jag lät dem sitta här. Apollon skulle säkert inte bry sig. Han kunde börja prata men vilken främling som helst som om de hade varit bästa vänner i flera år.

Tjejen satte sig mittemot mig, pojken med paddan bredvid mig och den andra killen bredvid tjejen. Jag märkte att hon blev väldigt glad över det. Jag märkte också att alla tre stirrade på mig, men det hade jag som sagt räknat med. Det är väl sådant man får stå ut med när man börjar på en ny skola. Jag stirrade på dem också faktiskt.

Tjejen var smal med eldrött hår, bruna varma ögon och fräknar. Killen som satt bredvid henne hade korpsvart hår och de grönaste ögonen jag någonsin sett. Han hade även glasögon. Killen som satt bredvid mig hade brunt hår och runda kinder. Han log ett nervöst leende mot mig. Jag log tillbaks. Då tog tjejen till orda. "Vad heter du?"

"Jag heter Artemis Fox" sade jag.

"Okej" sade hon och log. "Men du har inte gått på Hogwarts förut eller ska du börja ditt första år här? Fast du ser ut att vara äldre än 11 år." Tillade hon med ett leende. Pojken bredvid mig skrattade till nervöst. Jag skrattade faktiskt också till.

"Jag ska börja femte året här och jag har gått på en annan skola förut". Sade jag . Jag orkade inte förklara nu och de verkade fatta det. Istället frågade jag vad de hette.

"Jag heter Ginny Weasley". Sade tjejen och pekade på sig själv. "Det där är Neville Longbottom". Ginny pekade på killen som satt bredvid mig. "Och det där är Harry Potter". Hon pekade på killen bredvid sig. Jag tyckte att jag kände igen det namnet. Harry vände på huvudet och såg på mig. När han gjorde det, åkte han lugg åt sidan och avslöjade ett smalt blixtformat ärr han hade i pannan.

"Jag känner igen ..." började jag när kupédörren öppnades igen och där stod ingen mindre än Apollon. Han såg smått irriterad ut.

"Är det här du är! Jag har letat igenom hela tå..." han avbröt sig när han såg att jag inte var ensam i kupén.

"Hej Apollon" sade jag och flinade. "Ja, det är här jag är och jag har varit här hela tiden". Det såg ut som han inte trodde mig.

"Okej lillasyster, säger du det så". Han flinade också. Mitt leende däremot försvann på sekunden han sa "lillasyster". Apollon visst att det skulle göra mig sur. Han hade helt enkelt känt mig för länge. Han satte sig ner mellan mig och Neville och knuffade mig lätt i sidan.

"Se inte så sur ut, Artemis". Sade han och flinade igen. "du kan väl presentera mig för dina nya vänner istället". Jag tittade förvånat upp. Jag hade helt glömt bort Ginny, Harry och Neville när Apollon kom in och störde friden. Nu märkte jag att de stirrade på Apollon och mig. Jag harklade mig.

"Det här är min storebror Apollon och han ska börja sjunde året". Sade jag och Apollon bugade lätt och flinade. "Det här är Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter och Neville Longbottom". Jag pekade på dem i tur och ordning.

"Harry Potter" Sade Apollon och såg ut som han försökte minnas något. "Jag tror jag har läst det namnet i tidningen någon gång". Han vände sig mot Harry. "Du har möjligtvis inte varit med i tidningen någon gång?" frågade han. Ginny och Neville såg på oss som om vi var dumma i huvudet.

"Jo, några gånger" sa Harry tvekande. Det syntes at han också tyckte att vi var konstiga, fast han verkade också lättad på et sätt. Jag tänkte så det knakade för att komma ihåg vad det var för speciellt med Harry Potter. Då brast det för Neville.

"Vet ni inte vem Harry Potter är?" Nästan skrek han. Han hade ställt sig upp. "Vad han betyder för trollkarlsvärlden! Han måste vara den mest berömda trollkarlen just nu! Vart har ni varit de senaste femton åren?". Jag hade också ställt mig upp. Jag gillade inte när folk förolämpade mig.

"Vi har bott i USA hela vårat liv!". Skrek jag tillbaka. "Vi kan inte veta varenda liten sak som händer i det här lilla landet!". Apollon och Ginny hade båda ryggat tillbaka när jag och Neville hade exploderat. Jag satte mig ner igen. Harry gav Neville en blick som tydligt sa: säg inget mer, jag vill inte tala om det. Han gav Ginny samma blick.

"Förlåt". Sade Neville svagt och sjönk ner på sätet igen. Han hade blivit alldeles röd i ansiktet. Jag bestämde mig för att inte säga något mer, eftersom det var tydligt att Harry inte ville prata om det. Men Apollon verkade inte fatta det.

"Wow, är du berömd?" sade han. "Vad har du gjort för att bli det då?". Harry spände ögonen i honom och sa med låg röst.

"Det har med död att göra och jag vill inte prata om det". Han såg så sorgsen ut att till och med Apollon fattade att han skulle vara tyst.

Efter det blev det alldeles tyst i kupén. Ingen verkade veta vad man skulle säga. Men Ginny såg ut som en sådan person som inte kunde vara tyst en längre stund och efter ett tag reste hon sig upp och sa: "Kommer inte matvagnen snart?". Hon gick fram och öppnade kupédörren och tittade ut. Hon drog nästan genast i huvudet igen och hann precis flytta sig från dörren när två rödhåriga killar kom instörtande in i kupén. Killarna verkade inte se min och Apollons koffertar som fortfarande låg mitt på golvet. Så de snubblade rakt över dem och landade i en hög bredvid dem. Alla skrattade.

"Flytta på dig, idiot". Stönade killen som låg underst och puttade av den andra killen. Nu på nära håll såg jag att de inte kunde vara annat än tvillingar. Tvillingarna ställde sig upp och tittade bakom sig för att se vad de hade snubblat på.

"Vilka idioter har lagt sina koffertar mitt på golvet?" utbrast den ena tvillingen.

"Det har jag". Sade jag. Båda vände sig mot mig och såg förvirrade ut. Då bestämde sig Ginny för att lägga sig i samtalet.

"Fred, George". Sade hon och tvillingarna vände sin uppmärksamhet mot henne. "Det här är Artemis och Apollon Fox. De ska börja i femte och sjunde året". Fred och George vände sig mot mig och Apollon igen.

"Nya elever!" sade Fred eller George förtjust (jag såg ingen skillnad på dem)

"Så roligt!" sade den andra tvillingen. De slog ihop händerna och såg ut som två femåringar som fått sina julklappar i förtid.

"Men då måste vi göra det här på rätt sätt, George" sade Fred. George verkade fatta precis vad Fred menade, för han höll upp en hand och sa: "Vänta här". Sen gick de ut ur kupén igen. Det hördes något som kunde liknas med en trumpetfanfar och sedan en röst som sa: "Här på Hogwartsexpressen har vi den stora äran att presentera Fred och George Weasley!". Dörren öppnades och in klev Fred och George igen. Lite elegantare den här gången. Jag, Apollon, Ginny, Harry och Neville applåderade och skrattade. Fred och George bugade och flinade. Sen gick de fram och skakade hand med mig och Apollon. Tvillingarna var verkligen lika och jag undrade om jag någonsin skulle kunna se skillnad på dem. Sen märkte jag att Fred hade ett litet födelsemärke på halsen och att George hade lite rundare huvud än Fred. Jag märkte också att de var väldigt lika en som redan satt i kupén. Jag tittade förvånat mellan tvillingarna och Ginny. Ginny såg det och skrattade.

"De är mina storebröder" förklarade hon.

"Aha" sade jag. "Ni är väldigt lika". Ginny log. Fred och George hade börjat en ivrig diskussion med Apollon och jag anade att de skulle bli väldigt bra vänner. Harry såg ut som han funderade på något.

"Men varför kom ni inrusande så där förut? " frågade han tvillingarna. Fred och George började genast skratta. Vi andra såg oförstående ut. När tvillingarna såg våra miner började de skratta ännu mer.

"Kan ni förklara vad som är så roligt?" frågade jag. De slutade skratta tillräckligt mycket för att kunna förklara.

"Vi kastade in en fyrverkeripjäs i Malfoys kupé". Sade George och båda började skratta igen.

"Ni skulle ha sett deras miner" flämtade Fred fram mellan skrattattackerna. Nu började Harry, Ginny och Neville också skratta. Apollon såg ut som ett levande frågetecken och jag gissade på att jag såg likadan ut. Harry skulle precis börja förklara när kupédörren öppnades igen. Det skulle knappast få plats några flera i kupén eftersom vi redan var sju stycken där inne. In kom en till rödhårig kille och efter honom en tjej med yvigt brunt hår. Killen stannade när han såg att det var fullt och tjejen gick rakt på honom.

"Varför stannade du, Ron?" frågade hon killen som tydligen hette Ron.

"Det är fullt" sade Ron förvånat. Tjejen tittade fram bakom killen och såg väldigt förvånad ut hon också. Då reste sig Fred och George upp.

"Ta det lugnt, lillebror, vi ska gå nu" sade Fred.

"Vi skulle inte drömma om att störa er prefekter" sade George och flinade. De vände sig mot mig och Apollon. "Apollon och Artemis det var trevligt att träffa er och hoppas att ni hamnar i Gryffindor" sade tvillingarna. De vände sig mot Ron och tjejen (som jag fortfarande inte visste vad hon hette) och bugade överdrivet. Sen var de borta. Jag kunde höra deras skratt eka bort i korridoren. Ron öron hade blivigt alldeles röda.

"Bry dig inte om dem" sade tjejen och la en hand på hans arm. Ron muttrade något obegripligt och slängde sig ner i sätet bredvid Harry. Tjejen satt sig ner lite lugnare bredvid Ron. Då märkte de att jag och Apollon var där.

"Vilka är ni?" frågade Ron. Tjejen som satt bredvid honom satte en armbåge i magen på honom och blängde surt på honom. "Vad?" utbrast Ron.

"Ni får ursäkta Ron, han är lite okänslig bara" sade tjejen och blängde på honom igen. "Hej, jag heter Hermione Granger" hon log mot mig och Apollon. "Vad heter ni?"

"Jag heter Artemis Fox" sade jag och log.

"Och jag heter Apollon Fox" sade Apollon och flinade. "Vi ska börja här i år. Jag i sjunde året och hon i femte året".

"Okej". Sade Hermione. "Det här är Ron Weasley". Hon pekade på killen bredvid sig. Jag vände mig mot Ginny. "Är han också din bror?" sade jag och pekade på Ron.

"Japp". Sade Ginny.

"Hur många är ni egentligen?"

"Sju stycken" Ginny flinade. När hon gjorde det var hon väldigt lik tvillingarna.

"Sju?"

"Ginny är yngst och ska börja fjärde året. Jag är näst yngst och ska börja femte året". Sade Ron. "Fred och George är tvillingar och ska börja sjunde året. Sen är det Percy, Charlie och Bill och alla de har slutat på Hogwarts redan".

"Oj!" sade Apollon. "Stor familj". De andra skrattade åt honom.

"Men vad var det ni skrattade åt när vi kom in?" frågade Ron och tittade på Harry. Ginny och Neville började skratta igen.

"Fred och George hade kastat in en fyrverkeripjäs i Malfoys kupé" sade Harry och flinade. Hermione och Ron började också skratta.

"Vem är Malfoy?" undrade jag. Alla började prata i munnen på varandra.

"Han är en tönt!"

"En bortskämd snobb!"

"En korkad idiot!"

"Han är en liten snorunge!"

"En mugglar hatare!"

"Han kan ta och stoppa upp sitt fula fejs någonstans där solen inte lyser!" det sista skrek Ginny.

"Okej?" sade jag. "Det förklarar ju mycket".

"Draco Malfoy går i Slytherin och han är lika gammal som oss" sade Hermione och pekade på sig själv, Ron, Harry och Neville. "Och han tror att är bättre än alla andra för att han är renblodig"

"Men han är ju det" sade en röst överlägset. Ingen hade märkt att kupédörren hade öppnas igen. I dörren stod en flicka med svart hår som gick till axlarna och uppåtnäsa.

"Hej Pansy" sade Hermione kyligt. "Du ser lite bränd ut". Hon flinade elakt och vi andra började skratta.

"Håll käften, smutsskalle" fräste Pansy. Ron ställde sig upp och knöt nävarna. Hans öron började bli röda.

"Du kallar henne inte så" sade han argt.

"Och vad ska du göra åt det, blodsförrädare". Då ställde jag mig upp och gick fram och ställde mig framför Pansy. Vi var ungefär lika långa.

"Du säger inte så till mina kompisar" väste jag. "Och vi vill inte att du förgiftar luften i vår kupé med din hemska parfym, tvålhjärna, så du kan gå nu". Pansy såg chockad ut och sedan ändrades hennes ansiktsyttryck och hon såg väldigt arg ut. Hon försökte säga något, men hon fick inte fram några ord. Hennes ögon sköt blixtar.

"Du… du… din ... din lilla..." spottade hon fram.

"Kom nu, vi går Pansy" sade hennes kompis och tog tag i hennes arm och drog ut henne ur kupén. Jag gick och satte mig igen. Alla andra stirrade chockat på mig. Apollon var den första som sa något.

"Wow, bra gjort syrran" sade han och log.

"Ja, verkligen" sa Ginny och flinade.

"Men vad menar du med tvålhjärna?" frågade Ron. Jag skrattade.

"Hon var ju renblodig, eller hur?" sade jag, de andra nickade. "Hennes blod var rent och hur kan det har blivigt rent då? Svar tvål. Och eftersom hon kallar oss smutskallar så blir det ju tvålhjärna"

"Smart" sade Harry och skrattade. De andra skrattade också.

"Men du sa 'oss'" sade Hermione och såg på mig. "Betyder det att ni också är mugglarfödda?"

"Ja" sade jag.

"Okej". Alla log mot mig. Resten av resa förflöt någorlunda händelselöst. Ron och Hermione var tvungna att patrullera korridoren några gånger. Och jag kände att livet på Hogwarts skulle bli väldigt bra.

**Om ni har läst ända hit så kan ni ju skicka en review, det tar inte lång tid! Både ris och ros, vad tyckte ni? Tack på förhand! **

**Kram! **


	2. Exploderande kupéer och korkskallar

**Kapitel 2 **_Exploderande kupéer och korkskallar_

Draco Malfoy tänkte. Visserligen gjorde han det ganska ofta, när han inte orkade lyssna på Crabbe och Goyles menigslösa svammel. Nu tänkte han på en tjej. Han hade träffat henne på perrongen och han hade hjälpt henne. Han, Draco Malfoy, hjälpte en annan människa som han inte kände! Tur att inte någon av de andra slytherinarna hade sett honom, det hade förstört han status. Han kunde nästan höra de viska: känslokalla Malfoy hjälper en annan människa. Men det var något speciellt med henne, fast han visste inte vad. Hon hette Artemis Fox.

"Vad tänker du på, Draco?" frågade Pansy och tog hans hand.

"Inget du behöver bekymra dig över" sade han och strök henne över kinden. Hon fnissade. Draco suckade. Måste hon jämt fnissa? Det var så jobbigt.

Plötsligt exploderade kupén i massa färger. Han hörde någon eller några som skrattade. Det luktade bränt. Pansy skrek. Crabbe ställde sig upp och började slå runt sig med armarna. Han råkade slå till Blaise som börjad svära åt Crabbe. Sen blev alltig lugnt igen. Mitt på golvet låg en utbrunnen fyrverkeripjäs. Draco böjde sig ner och tog upp den. Ett litet W var inristat i den.

"Weasleys" morrade han. Han gick fram och slet upp kupédörren och tittade ut. Men tvillingarna hade redan försvunnit. Men några andra elever hade kommit ut ur sina kupéer för att se vad det var för oväsende.

"Stick!" fräste Draco. "Här finns inget att se". Det kom rök ur hans kupé och det luktade bränt. Han kastade iväg fyrverkeripjäsen och gick in igen. Han var sur, självklart. Han hatade när folk gjorde narr av honom. Han såg sig om på förödelsen. Pansy hade fått sot i ansiktet. Och han var inte sen att påpeka det. Pansy sprang ut ur kupén med händerna för ansiktet, för att tvätta sig, och svor på att hon skulle döda Weasleys. Hon tog med sig sin kompis Daphne Greengrass som också gick i Slytherin i deras årskurs. Draco satte sig ner igen och tittade runt på sina kompisar. Gregory Goyle hade fått sot runt sitt ena öga, så det såg ut som han hade en blåtira. Blaise Zabini hade fått en riktig blåtira, sen Crabbe slog till honom. Och nu satt Blaise och blängde surt på honom. Vincent Crabbe såg förfarande lite chockad ut. Hans lilla hjärna hade svårt att ta in saker som hände plötsligt. Därför var man tvungen att prata långsamt med honom för att han skulle fatta och oftast fick man upprepa det man sagt (vilket var väldigt irriterande ibland). Den siste i kupén, förutom honom själv, var Millicent Bulstrode, en storvuxen flicka som var kompis med Pansy. Just nu såg hon rätt så vilsen ut, när Pansy och Daphne hade lämnat henne där ensam med massa killar. Draco struntade fullkomligt i henne, men han såg att Goyle kastade några nyfikna blickar på henne. Goyle hade gillat henne länge, det visste Draco, men han hade ingen aning vad han såg i henne. Millicent var inte precis en klassisk skönhet. Hon hade små mörka ögon och tjock rakt glanslöst hår. Och hon var stark. Man kan säga att hon var den kvinnliga motsvarigheten till Crabbe och Goyle. Draco suckade och tittade ut genom fönstret. Det var långt kvar tills de kom till Hogwarts. Då öppnades kupédörren och Daphne kom insläpande med Pansy, som såg ut som hon ville slå ner första bästa person.

"Varning, explosiva föremål!" ropade Daphne när hon kom in. Hon släppte Pansy och satte sig ner. Pansy stod kvar mitt på golvet och skakade av ilska. Crabbe och Goyle såg på varandra och sen sprang de ut ur kupén. De andra i kupén tittade förvånat efter dem. Draco ställde sig upp och tittade ut ur kupén. Crabbe och Goyle stod längre bort i korridoren med händerna över huvudet.

"Vad i helvete håller ni på med?" frågade han.

"Daphne sa ju att det var explosiva ämnen", sade Goyle dumt.

"Ja, och vi vill inte bli sprängda i bitar", sade Crabbe. Draco suckade. Ibland var de verkligen otroligt dumma.

"Hon var ironisk", sade han trött. Korkskallarna tog ner armarna från huvudet, tack o lov, någon kunde ju se dem.

"Är du säker?", frågade Crabbe misstänksamt.

"Ja, kom in nu. Pansy kommer inte att explodera", sade Draco och gick in i kupén igen. Crabbe och Goyle följde tveksamt efter. Pansy stod fortfarande mitt på golvet och skakade.

"Vad är det?", frågade Draco och gick fram till henne. Pansy vände sig mot honom och hon såg verkligen ursinnig ut. Han såg i ögonvrån att Crabbe och Goyle sakta backade mot dörren.

"Det har inte du med att göra!" fräste hon och blängde på honom.

"Jo, det har jag", sade han lugnt tillbaka. Crabbe och Goyle hade nu kommit fram till dörren. Då gav Pansy honom en örfil. Hela kupén stannade. Han stirrade chockat på henne. Det sved på kinden där hon hade slagit honom. Han tog tag i henne handleder och såg ner på henne. Pansy skakade på huvudet och stirrade chockat på honom.

"F… för… förlåt", stammade hon och sen började hon, till Dracos fasa, att börja gråta.

"Förlåt, Draco, det var inte meningen, förlåt, jag visste inte vad jag gjorde", snyftade hon. Han släppte hennes händer och tystade henne med en gest.

"Nu får du förklara varför du var så arg förut", sade han bestämt. Pansy tittar ner i golvet och mumlar något ohörbart.

"Va? Lite högre", sade han och la handen under Pansys haka och lyfte upp den så hennes blick mötte hans.

"Jag blev förolämpad av en liten äcklig smutskalle", väste hon.

"Vem?", frågade han.

"Vet inte vem det var, en ny elev, hon satt i Potters kupé"

"Potter, självklart, han drar till sig smutskallar som… ja, jag vet inte vad". De andra skrattade. "Kom, vi ska hälsa på Potter". Han tog tag i Pansys hand och vinkade med sig Crabbe och Goyle.

Han drog med sig Pansy genom korridoren och stannade utanför kupén som Pansy pekade på. Crabbe och Goyle ställde sig bakom honom som de brukade och Pansy tog plats bredvid honom. Draco slöt handen om trollstaven som han hade i fickan och öppnade dörren till kupén där hans absoluta fiender satt. Alla i kupén tystnade när han kom in och vände huvudena mot dörren. Weasley var inte där, som tur var, den killen hade ett jävla temperament. Men Potter, Granger och mini Weasley, var där. Han såg kylig på personerna i kupén, men märkte ingen ny smutsskalle.

"Du är verkligen patetisk" sade Granger och blängde på Pansy. "Var du tvungen att hämta din lilla pojkvän för att försvara dig?". Mini Weasley flinade.

"Käften Grang…" började Pansy. Han la en hand på hennes axel för att få tyst på henne. Hon tystnade.

"Vad har hänt med din kind, Malfoy?" frågade Potter och flinade.

"Det har inte du med att göra, Potter" svarade han kyligt. Han fortsatte innan någon annan han avbryta honom. "Vem av er idioter förolämpade Pansy?" han blängde på var och än. Ingen sa något.

"Men vem var det?" han höjde rösten lite. Vilket inte var meningen, han var bara irriterad och vill bort därifrån så fort som möjligt.

"Det har du inte med att göra, Malfoy" sade mini Weasley. Han blängde på henne.

"Jo, det har jag visste"

"Nej"

"Jo"

"Nej!"

"Jo, det har ja…" där tystnade han. Han hade upptäckt att han lät som en sur 5-åring. De andra såg konstigt på honom. Han harklade sig.

"Vem var det bara?" sade han trött.

"Gissa" sade mini Weasley glatt. Han gav ifrån sig ett ljud som kan liknas med en morrning och en djup suck. Sen vände han på klacken och lämnade de korkade gryffindorarna bakom sig. Han orkade inte diskutera med dem. Han började gå tillbaka till sin kupé när han kände hur någon tog tag i hans arm.

"Vad?" sade han argt och vände sig om. Pansy (det var hon som hade stoppat honom) krympte ihop under hans ilskna blick.

"Men Draco, skulle inte vi…" hon peka tillbaka mot gryffindorarna.

"Sen" han skakade av sin henne och fortsatte gå.


	3. Sorteringshattens råd

**Kapitel 3 **_Sorteringshatten råd_

Det var mörkt när vi kom fram till Hogwarts. Jag var vrålhungrig och hoppades att det skulle serveras god mat i stora mängder. Och att den här sorteringsceremonin inte skulle ta allt för lång tid. Vi åkte med ett par hästlösa droskor upp till slottet. Slottet i sig var helt fantastiskt med massor av tinnar och torn. Både jag och Apollon satt med näsorna tryckta mot fönstret för att se så mycket som möjligt av slottet. När vi kom fram till stannade jag och Apollon utanför och bara gapade. På nära håll vad det enormt!

Vi gick in i entréhallen, som också var enorm. Jag var tvungen att påminna mig själv att andas. De andra skrattade åt min förfärade min. Någon harklade sig bakom oss. Alla snurrade runt på fläcken som på en given signal. Bakom oss stod den strängaste kvinna jag någonsin sett. Hon var lång med en smaragdgrön dräkt och håret uppsatt i en stram knut. Hon såg precis ut som en sådan person som man inte vill säga i mot, för då får man bara skit för det.

"Mr och miss Fox antar jag?" sade hon. Jag och Apollon nickade. "Mr Potter, miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Mr Weasley och miss Weasley ni kan gå in i stora salen och sätta er. Jag måste prata med Mr och miss Fox"

De började gå mot stora salen. Jag tittade ängsligt efter dem. Hermione såg min blick och gjorde tummen upp. Ron och Neville såg däremot ut som om det höll på att välja vilka blommor jag helst skulle vilja ha på min grav. Jag vände mig nervöst mot den bittra kvinnan igen.

"Kom med här" sade hon och ledde in mig och Apollon i ett litet rum på andra sidan entréhallen. Hon stängde dörren och ställde sig framför mig och Apollon.

"Jag är professor McGonagall och är biträdande rektor här på Hogwarts och elevhemsföreståndare för Gryffindor" sade hon. Bredvid mig harklade Apollon sig. Jag stirrade häpet på honom, skulle han allvarligt avbryta den här kvinnan? Det bevisade bara vad jag alltid misstänkt: Apollon var helt dum i huvudet. McGonagall såg också häpen ut. Hon är nog inte van att elever avbryter henne.

"Jag heter Apollon Fox och det är en ära att få börja på den här skolan". Han talade med sin charmigaste röst som brukar få alla tjejer på fall. McGonagall såg inte imponerad ut. Apollon verkade märka det.

Inte helt hjärndöd alltså. Han harklade sig igen. Eller jo, helt hjärndöd.

"Och det här är min lilla syster Artemis". Han la sin ena arm runt mina axlar och drog mig närmare. Han log sitt charmigaste leende som brukar ge de flesta tjejer andningsproblem. McGonagall såg bara kallt på honom. Leendet försvann genast från hans ansikte och istället såg det ut som om han hade bitigt i något surt. Han höll fortfarande armen om min axlar, även om han inte verkade medveten om det. Jag tog fram min trollstav och stack den i sidan på honom. Han hoppade ifrån mig som om han hade fått en stöt. Vilket han också fick. Jag använde en enkel stötförtrollning som gav offret en liten elektriskstöt. Inget allvarligt.

"Artemis!" tjöt Apollon medan han hoppade längre bort från mig. "Mamma har sagt att du inte får göra så!" Jag flinade självbelåtet. Jag tyckte att det till och med att det ryckte lite i McGonagalls mungipa när hon betraktade oss.

Men jag hade faktiskt använt stötförtrollningen förut på Apollon, tills han hade sprungit till mamma och skvallrat och hon hade hotat med att ta ifrån mig trollstaven om jag fortsatte. Jag suckade.

"Skärp dig" sade jag till honom. Jag vände mig mot McGonagall igen. Hon såg på oss som om hon väntade sig att vi skulle börja bråka igen.

"Det finns fyra elevhem på Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff och Slytherin…" fortsatte hon som om det inte hade varit något avbrott. "… Ni två kommer snart sorteras in i ett elevhem. Det elevhem ni hamnar i kommer att bli som er familj här på Hogwarts." Hon tittade på klockan som hängde på väggen bakom henne. "Nu måste jag gå och ta i mot förstaårseleverna. Ni kan vänta här". Hon gav oss en blick som tydligt sa att om vi började bråka igen skulle det betyda trubbel.

Jag började vanka av och an medan vi väntade på att professor McGonagall skulle komma tillbaka. Jag kände hur paniken började växa i magen. Tänk om jag inte passade in i något elevhem? Vad skulle de göra då? Skicka hem mig igen och säga att jag inte passade in på Hogwarts?

"Ta det lugnt Artemis" sade Apollon lugnande. Han måste ha märkt hur jag kände. Det var förmodligen inge svårt, då paniken bokstavligen lyste ur mina ögon.

"Det kommer att bli bra, ingen panik" sade Apollon lugnt. Han såg helt avslappnad ut där han satt på en skolbänk, som om han gjorde det här varje dag.

Då kom McGonagall tillbaka. Bakom henne fanns en hel bunt med skrämda förstaårselever som såg ut att vara till och med räddare än jag. De tittade förskräckt upp på mig och Apollon. "Nu går jag och ser efter om de andra är redo för sorteringen" sade McGonagall. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka och inget tjafs undertiden" Hon lät blicken svepa runt i rummet och stannade extra länge vid Apollon och mig. Sen gick hon. Jag vände mig mot förstaårseleverna och upptäckte att de ljudlöst hade flyttade sig så långt bort från oss som möjligt och nu stod och tryckte sig mot väggen. Apollon flinade och vinkade glatt till dem. Det gjorde bara att de försökte komma ännu längre bort från oss. Det var bara en liten kille med huvudet täckt med blonda lockar som vinkade tillbaks.

Då kom McGonagall tillbaka. "Ställ er på ett led och följ med mig" sade hon bara. Jag och Apollon gick direkt efter McGonagall eftersom ingen förstaårselev vågade gå först.

När vi kom in i Stora Salen var det nära att jag stannade av häpnad. Den var så stor, jag förstår varför den heter Stora Salen. Det stod fyra långbord i salen där alla elever satt och längst fram stod ett långbord där alla lärare satt. Och alla kollade, eller ja, stirrade på mig och Apollon. Vi gick fram mot lärarbordet och framför det stod en liten pall med en luggsliten gammal hatt på. McGonagall gick fram till hatten och ställde sig bredvid den. Då reste sig professor Dumbledore upp. Honom hade jag träffat förut under sommaren när han kom för att välkomna mig och Apollon till hans skola.

"Det här året är lite speciellt eftersom vi inte bara har nya förstaårselever utan också två nya elever som ska börja i sjunde och femte året. Och därför kommer vi börja med att sortera in dem i varsitt elevhem." Professor Dumbledore log mot mig och Apollon och jag svalde nervöst. "Vi börjar väl med den äldste. Apollon Fox" Apollon tryckte min hand en sista gång innan han gick upp och satte sig på pallen. Han flinade glatt. Han gillade att ha allas uppmärksamhet. Professor McGonagall satte sorteringshatten på hans huvud och kort därefter ropade hatten ut: "GRYFFINDOR!" Alla vid Gryffindors bord jublade och klappade händer, och Apollon gick ner och satte sig bredvid tvillingarna. Sorlet dog bort igen och det blev knäpptyst i Stora Salen.

"Då var det dags för den andra. Artemis Fox" Sade Dumbledore och log mot mig. Jag log inte tillbaka. Jag var så nervös att jag knappt kunde ta mig fram till pallen så McGonagall kunde sätta hatten på mitt huvud. Hatten var lite för stor för mig och åkte ner så jag knappt såg någonting, men tillräckligt för att se att alla ögon i hela Stora Salen vilade på mig. Då hörde jag en röst intill mitt öra.

"_Hm"_ sade den "_Det här var svårt"_ . Det var hatten som pratade med mig, även om det mer verkade som den pratade med sig själv.

"_Vart ska jag placera dig? Du kan höra hemma i flera elevhem men jag tror ändå att du passar bäst in där fast ändå inte. Men jag tror ändå jag ska placera dig där" _Jag suckade lättat, ett tag trodde jag att jag inte skulle bli placerade i nått elevhem.

"_Ett litet råd bara, berätta inte för någon i ditt nya elevhem att du är mugglarfödd" _Jag undrade vad han menade med det, men innan jag hann jag fråga ropade hatten ut: "SLYTHERIN!"

Istället för applåder gick det ett sus av förvåning genom salen. Eftersom min bror hade hamnat i Gryffindor förväntade sig alla att jag också skulle hamna där förmodligen. Sen hördes några spridda applåder från Slytherinbordet. McGonagall tog av mig sorteringshatten och jag började gå mot mitt nya elevhem, min nya familj under tiden jag var på Hogwarts som McGonagall hade sagt. Jag kände blickarna som jag fick från mina nya vänner, de som gick i Gryffindor och de som avskydde Slytherin. Jag hade sett att de hade blivit chockade. Skulle de börja hata mig också? Skulle jag bli utstött redan innan jag ens börjat? Jag svalde klumpen jag hade i halsen och tittade upp på min nya "familj". Då såg jag henne, tjejen som bråkat med oss på tåget, Pansy Parkinson tror jag hon hette. Och hon visst att jag var mugglarfödd. Först blev jag rädd eftersom jag kom ihåg vad sorteringshatten hade sagt: "_Berätta inte för någon i ditt nya elevhem att du är mugglarfödd". _Pansy såg på mig med chock blandat med hat. Då gjorde jag det ända som verkade logiskt just då, jag la en glömskeförtrollning över henne. Så hon inte skulle komma ihåg att jag var mugglarfödd. Ingen märkte att jag gjorde det och jag log ett litet leende när jag satte mig längst ut vid bordet. Jag märkte att alla stirrade på mig men jag låtsades inte om dem. Även den blonda killen som hjälp mig på perrongen stirrade, han som jag fortfarande inte visste vad han hette. Men nu när vi gick i samma elevhem skulle det bli ännu lättare att ta reda på hans namn. Jag log lite för mig själv och fortsatte lyssna på resten av sorteringen.

Han kände självklart igen henne så fort hon kom i in Stora salen följd av alla förstaårselever. Tjejen som han hade hjälp på perrongen, Artemis Fox. Killen bredvid henne måste vara hennes storebror, han hette Apollon om han inte mindes fel. Artemis såg nervös ut konstaterade han och än en gång kände han att det var nått speciellt med henne. Han visste inte vad men något var det.

Då ställde sig Dumbledore upp.

"Det här året är lite speciellt eftersom vi inte bara har nya förstaårselever utan också två nya elever som ska börja i sjunde och femte året. Och därför kommer vi börja med att sortera in dem i varsitt elevhem".

Draco vände för en gångs skull uppmärksamheten mot sorteringen.

"Vi börjar väl med den äldste. Apollon Fox" sade Dumbledore och log på det där sättet han brukade, som om han visste vad alla i hela salen tänkte.

Draco hade haft rätt, han hette Apollon. Denne gick nu upp och satte sig på pallen och McGonagall la sorteringshatten på hans huvud. Nästan direkt ropade hatten ut: "GRYFFINDOR!". Alla gryffindorare jublade och klappade händerna när Fox gick för att ansluta sig till dem.

All luft gick ur Draco. Om hennes storebror hamnade i Gryffindor var det stor chans att hon också gjorde det. Av någon anledning hade han känt på sig att hon var en äkta slytherinare.

"Då var det dags för den andra. Artemis Fox" sade Dumbledore och avbröt hans tankar. Artemis gick fram och McGonagall satte hatten på hennes huvud. Det var knäpptyst i Stora salen. Han ville inte veta vart hon hamnade, förmodligen i Gryffindor. Men hon såg så sårbar där hon satt, han ville bara beskydda henne. Det var en ny känsla för honom och han var chockad att den här tjejen som han inte ens kände kunde framkalla de här känslorna hos honom.

Då ropade hatten ut: "SLYTHERIN!"

Inga applåder hördes, alla såg bara chockade ut. Artemis själv verkade ganska förvånad när hon gick mot slytherinbordet. Sen började några få slytherinare applådera, han var en av dem. Bredvid honom blängde Pansy med hat på den nya tjejen, han kolla förvånat på henne. Vad kunde hon ha i mot henne redan nu? Sen byttes hennes blick ut och hon såg förvirrad ut. Han skakade förvirrat huvudet åt henne och vände sedan blicken åt Artemis igen. Och han var inte den enda. I stort sätt hela slytherinbordet stirrade på henne med nyfikna blickar, och i vissa fall smått äcklade. Hon satt däremot och tittade demonstrativt mot Dumbledore. Sen började hon le för sig själv. Han undrade vad hon tänkte på som fick henne att le.

"Jag gillar henne inte" väste Pansy plötsligt där hon satt bredvid honom.

"Varför inte? Hon har väl inte gjort dig nått?" undrade han.

"Jag vet inte, det är nått med henne som jag inte gillar".

"Hennes bror hamnade ju i Gryffindor" sade Blaise och la sig i samtalet.

"Just det!" sade Pansy triumferande. "Hon kan inte vara en äkta slytherinare om hon har en bror som går i Gryffindor". Hon såg väldigt stolt ut, som om hon hade kommit på nått viktigt. Draco suckade tungt, han orkade verkligen inte diskutera det här med henne.

"Jaja, säger du det så" sade han och strök henne över kinden. Hon såg om möjligt ännu stoltare ut och kråmade sig under han beröm. Dumma flicka.

När han vände sig mot sorteringen igen var den redan slut. Inte för han brydde sig, tyckte det var rätt så ointressant. Han undrade för en sekund vem av dem som hade förolämpat Pansy.

"Då vill jag bara hälsa alla nya elever välkomna till Hogwarts och alla gamla elever välkomna tillbaks!" sade Dumbledore som hade ställt sig upp medan McGonagall gick undan med pallen och sorteringshatten. "Varsågoda att hugga in!"

De gyllene faten fylldes med hundratals olika rätter. Draco sträckte sig efter potatisen men drog genast tillbaks armen. Det var nära att han träffades av en skur av tuggad korv. Han vände sig äcklat mot Crabbe som satt bredvid honom och var ägare till denna korv. Han hade tydligen försökt säga nått, men först stoppat munnen full av mat. Crabbe svalde lite av det han hade i munnen och försökte igen.

"An u e meg aconen?" klämde han fram medan det ramlade bitar av mat ur hans mun. Draco kände sig lätt illamående, men skickade ändå baconen till honom innan han hann öppna munnen igen.

Han vände sig åter mot potatisen men ryggade förskräck tillbaks och valde istället en köttfärspaj. Hela potatisskålen var övertäckt med Crabbes matrester. Han hade helt tappat matlusten. Han förstod inte varför han umgicks med dem, Crabbe och Goyle, de var korkade och äcklade honom bara.

Maten byttes snart ut mot efterrätter. Vilka Crabbe och Goyle genast kastade sig över. Draco förundrades över att de kunde äta något mer så mycket som de proppat i sig alldeles nyss. Det var ett under att de faktiskt inte var större än de var. Även om det redan var stora som ett par gorillor.

När även efterrätterna hade försvunnit till Crabbe och Goyle missbelåtna grymtningar reste sig Dumbledore upp igen.

"Jag hoppads att det smakade bra" sade han vilket följdes av ett gemensamt JA! från alla elever. Några dunkade även nävarna i borden. Dumbledore log åt det.

"Nu väntar era sängar varma och sköna, men innan ni går vill jag bara säga att Den förbjudna skogen är precis som den heter: förbjuden. Och jag önskar att några av våra äldre elever ville komma ihåg det". Han log igen på det där Dumbledore-sättet. "Och jag vill också påminna er om att vår vaktmästare Mr Filch har en lista på sin dörr med saker som är också förbjuda. Nu vill jag bara säga god natt och kom ihåg: det är insidan som räknas, inte utsidan, inte ens blodet har någon betydelse". För en sekund såg han nästan allvarlig ut, men sen log han igen. Och Draco undrade om han inte bara hade inbillat sig det. Men självklart var det blodet som räknades, vad än Dumbledore sa. Han hatade alla smutsskallar. De var definitivt inte lika mycket värda som han med rent och fint blod.

Alla hade nu börjat gå mot sovsalarna och han reste sig upp för att följa med Pansy som räckte fram handen mot honom. Han log och tog den. Innan han gick ut ur salen vände han sig om och såg att Artemis satt själv kvar. Hon såg förvirrad ut som hon inte visste vart hon skulle gå. Vilket hon förmodligen inte heller visste. Han stannade.

"Draco, varför stannar du?" frågade Pansy och drog i hans hand för att få honom att fortsätta att gå. Han skakade bara på huvudet. Crabbe, Goyle och Blaise stannade också.

Han såg hur professor Snape gick fram och pratade med henne. Snape såg upp och såg direkt på honom. Han vinkade åt honom att komma.

"Jag kommer snart, ni kan gå i förväg" sade han till sina vänner, eller anhängare var kanske lite mer rätt.

"Men Draco…" började Pansy och såg ut som hon inte kunde gå någonstans utan honom.

"Jag kommer snart sa jag ju, Snape vill mig någonting". Han lät sina läppar nudda hennes lite lätt. Hon såg överlycklig ut, som om alla hennes drömmar hade uppfyllts. Vilket de förmodligen också hade gjort.

"Gå nu" viskade han i hennes öra innan han drog sig bort. Hon nickade och började gå mot fängelsehålorna. Han vinkade åt de andra att följa med henne, sen gick han åter in i stora salen till Snape.

"Vilken tid det tog" sade Snape kallt när han kom fram.

"Pansy ville inte gå utan mig" svarade han med en axelryckning.

"Nåja, se till att bli av med henne fortare nästa gång bara". Snape vände sig mot Artemis som hade ställt sig upp. "Det här är Artemis Fox och hon ska börja i din årskurs, vilket du förmodligen vet om du lyssnade på sorteringen". Han såg på Draco. Draco nickade.

"Jag vill att du visar henne runt här på Hogwarts och du kan ju börja med att visa henne till era sovsalar". Han nickade igen. Snape såg nöjd ut för en sekund innan han åter fick sin bistra min.

"Bra, ni kan gå nu" sade han och gick därifrån med manteln fladdrande bakom sig så det såg ut som om han skulle lyfta och flyga iväg vilken sekund som helst. Draco suckade. Ibland kunde trolldrycksläraren vara helt okej, men ibland när han var på dåligt humör var han helt olidlig. Han vände sig mot Artemis som såg intresserat på honom.

"Ja, välkommen till Hogwarts då" sade han. "Jag visste att vi skulle ses igen, men inte så snart" han flinade.

"Så du kommer ihåg mig" sade hon och började gå.

"Självklart, det är inte varje dag men ser någon som ligger på perronggolvet och hävdar att taket är fin"

"Nä, kanske inte" sade hon och skrattade. Han skrattade också.

"Och välkommen till Slytherin förresten, det ädlaste hemmet på hela Hogwarts". Han log stolt.

"Tackar". Hon log igen.

De gick ut ur Stora salen och han visade henne över entréhallen till trappen ner till fängelsehålorna.

"Vart ska vi förresten?" frågade hon när de började gå nerför trapporna.

"Till fängelsehålorna"

"Va? Ligger våra sovsalar i fängelsehålorna?" utbrast hon. Han skrattade.

"Ja"

"Vad mysigt då" sade hon ironiskt.

"Det är inte så hemskt som det låter faktiskt" sade han.

"Säger du det så". Hon såg tvivlande ut.

De fortsatte gå tills de kom fram till en stenvägg, precis likadan som resten av väggarna.

"Varför stannar vi?" frågade hon förbryllat. Han skrattade lågt.

"Vi är framme" sade han med låg röst och flinade.

"Varför viskar du? Och det enda jag kan se är en stenvägg". Hon stirrade på väggen.

"Jag kände för att viska, göra det lite stämningsfullt bara". Han ryckte på axlarna. "Men okej, ska inte göra det något mer". Hon log åt honom.

"Det här är mer än bara en sten vägg, det är ingången till vårt uppehållsrum, men man behöver ett lösenord" sade han.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att du har lösenordet, det är kallt här" sade hon och ryste för att understryka sina ord.

"Du har tur, för det har jag" sade han stolt.

"Nå… vad är det då?" sade hon otåligt.

"Ormtunga" svarade han och när han sa det gled en dold dörr undan och öppnade ingången till slytherins uppehållsrum.

"Wow" sade hon lågt när hon kom in. Han skrattade åt hennes uppsyn.

"Damernas sovsalar ligger till höger" sade han högtidligt och pekade åt höger.

"Okej, då vill jag bara tacka för hjälpen att hitta hit" sade hon lika högtidligt.

"God natt då Artemis, vi ses imorgon" sade han och log igen.

"Go'natt… just ja, jag hade tänkt fråga dig hela tiden, vad heter du?" sade hon.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy"

**Oooh, hur ska Artemis göra nu när hon får reda på att den trevliga pojken är självaste Draco Malfoy? ;) Det får ni se om ni fortsätter läsa!**

**Har 7 kapitel nästan klara, men sen vet jag inte riktigt vad som ska hända, så om ni har några idéer på vad ni vill se i den här fanficen så är det bara att skicka iväg en lite review. Då kan ni ju även säga vad ni tycker om helheten ^^**

**Tack på förhand!**


	4. Tankar och diskussioner

**Kapitel 4 **_Tankar och diskussioner_

Jag vaknade av att solen sken rakt in i mitt ansikte. Och jag vill upplysa er om att det inte är det trevligast sättet att vakna på. Gårdagen kom genast tillbaks när jag slog upp ögonen.

_Draco Malfoy_

Jag kunde inte förstå att den trevliga killen som jag skrattat med igår var den hemska Draco Malfoy som gryffindorarna pratat om. Han hade ju varit jättetrevlig mot mig när han visade mig till uppehållsrummet. Jag kom ihåg allt de hade kallat honom.

_Tönt!_

_Bortskämd snobb!_

_Korkad idiot!_

_Snorunge! _

Jag tvingade mig själv att tänka det sista de hade kallat honom

_En mugglarhatare!_

Sorteringshatten hade haft rätt, jag borde nog inte tala om för någon i Slytherin, eller hela Hogwarts för den delen, att jag var mugglarfödd. Sådant har en tendens att sprida sig.

Jag satte mig plötsligt upp. De som jag hade åkt hit med visste att jag kom från en mugglarfamilj! Jag måste prata med dem så fort som möjligt och be dem att inte berätta för någon att jag är mugglarfödd. Jag måste även prata med Apollon.

Jag drog undan de tunga mörkgröna sammetsgardinerna som hängde runt min säng och satte ner fötterna på golvet. Jag flämtade till och drog genast upp dem igen. Golvet var iskallt.

Det fanns nackdelar med att bo i fängelsehålorna, konstaterade jag för mig själv.

Jag suckade och böjde mig ner med överkroppen för att fiska upp ett par strumpor ur kofferten. När jag väl fått på mig dem kunde jag ställa mig upp och gå på toa.

När jag kom tillbaka sov fortfarande de andra tjejerna i min sovsal. Jag hade knappt pratat något med dem igår kväll men jag kom ihåg att de hette: Pansy Parkinson (det var hon jag hade förolämpat på tåget, men som tur var verkade min glömskeförtrollnig fungera, även om hon inte verkad gilla mig särskilt mycket), Daphne Greengrass och Millicent Bulstrode.

Daphne hade långt gyllenbrunt hår som föll i mjuka lockar nerför ryggen och stora blå ögon. Hon såg precis ut som en sådan där tjej som alla killar följer efter i flockar och när hon log lyste hennes tänder raka och vita.

Millicent å andra sidan var en väldigt storvuxen tjej med rakt mörkbrunt hår. Även ögonen var mörkt bruna och hon hade massa finnar i pannan. Men hon var ändå ingen tjej man tyckte synd om, för hon såg ut att kunna slå ner de flesta killar på den här skolan. Ingen man ville bli osams med helt klart.

Jag funderade på att väcka dem men kom fram till att det nog inte var en så smart idé. Så istället började jag klä på mig och gick till uppehållsrummet.

Uppehållsrummet var i stort sett tomt på folk. Det kan bero på att klockan bara var typ halv 7 på morgonen, men ändå. Jag var vanligtvis inte någon morgonmänniska men jag hade för mycket att tänka på för att kunna sova.

Det kunde inte sluta bra. Jag hade redan för mycket att tänka på för att kunna sova och jag hade inte ens varit här ett dygn. Jag kommer att lida av sömnbrist innan månaden är slut.

Jag suckade tungt och undrade om jag skulle gå och äta något eller inte. Fast frukosten kanske inte ens var framdukad än?

Jag sjönk ner i en av de mörkgröna fåtöljerna som stod framför den öppna spisen.

Även om frukosten var framme så var jag inte säker på att jag skulle hitta tillbaka till Stora salen. Det hade faktiskt varit mörkt igår kväll och jag hade inte haft en tanke på att lägga vägen på minne.

Jag fick lust att slå mig själv i huvudet för min tanklöshet.

Precis då harklade sig någon bakom mig. Jag hoppade förskräck till och vände mig om.

"Skrämde jag dig?" sade Draco och såg oskyldig ut.

"Ja" sade jag surt. "Inte roligt" la jag till när han började flina. Hans leende blev bara större av den kommentaren. Jag blängde på honom.

"Okejokej, jag ska inte göra det igen". Han satte sig ner i fåtöljen bredvid mig.

"Så, vad gör du uppe så tidigt?" frågade han efter en stund.

"Kunde inte sova". Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej, men varför sitter du här då?" sade han. "Du kunde ju ha gått upp till frukosten".

Jag vände bort blicken. Det var faktiskt ganska pinsamt att jag inte hittade härifrån.

"Jag var inte säker på om jag skulle hitta tillbaks till Stora salen".

"Okej, lugn jag ska hjälp dig" sade han. "Vi måste bara vänta på Crabbe och Goyle". Om jag inte hörde fel lät han nästan lite… ja, jag vet inte. Nästan lite irriterad. Som om han egentligen inte ville vara med dem.

"Okej" sade jag. "Men heter de bara Crabbe och Goyle?"

"Nä, de heter Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle, fast alla säger bara Crabbe och Goyle".

Då kom två storvuxna killar fram till oss och ställde sig på var sida om stolen där Draco satt. Som livvakter nästan.

"Det här är Crabbe och Goyle" sade Draco då och viftade med handen åt killarna.

När man talar om trollen, tänkte jag. Och de här två såg också verkligen ut som troll.

"Trevligt att träffas" sade jag och ställde mig upp. Inte för det gjorde någon skillnad. De var fortfarande mer en ett huvud längre än mig. "Jag heter Artemis Fox".

De grymtade fram något som nästan kunde liknas med ett hej. Fast jag var inte säker.

Draco ställde sig också upp och blängde på dem som om de hade skämt ut honom.

"Ska vi gå då?" sade han och väntade inte på något svar, utan började gå mot utgången. Jag följde genast efter och det gjorde även Crabbe och Goyle.

När vi kom till Stora salen var den nästan tom på folk. Fortfarande inget konstigt med tanke på att klockan bara var runt 7. Det satt några lärare vi lärarbordet, bl.a. professor McGonagall och en liten kvinna med hemsk rosa kofta och minst lika läbbigt leende.

"Vem är kvinnan i rosa kofta?" frågade jag Draco och pekade mot lärarbordet. Han vände sig om och kollade.

"Jag tror hon är den nya Försvar mot svartkonst läraren" svarade han när han vände sig mot sin ostmacka igen. Det gick en rysning av obehag genom min kropp när jag såg på henne och jag kände att hon var en riktigt hemsk människa trots det gulliga utseendet med rosa kofta och en stor svart rosett ovanpå det lockiga håret.

När jag vände mig mot bordet igen möttes jag av en minst lika hemsk syn som fick mig att rygga tillbaks.

Först trodde jag Crabbe och Goyle hade bytts ut mot två grisar men upptäckte snart att det var Crabbe och Goyle som fortfarande satt där.

De proppade i sig mat så kinderna nästan sprack och det rann flott ner för deras hakor.

Draco såg minst lika äcklad ut som jag kände mig, men jag tror inte de andra två märkte det.

Undertiden hade stora salen börjat fyllas med folk och Snape började dela ut scheman längs med slytherinbordet. Jag väntade spänt på att få se vad jag skulle få börja med för lektion.

"Jag hoppas att du har funnit dig tillrätta här, miss Fox" sade Snape när han kom fram till oss.

"Ja tack Sir" svarande jag artigt. Snape såg belåten ut över mitt svar.

"Jag hoppas också att Mr Malfoy inte var till nått besvär" fortsatte han och såg på Draco.

"Nejdå, professorn, han var jättesnäll mot mig" sade jag och log.

"Bra, då har du väl inget i mot att Malfoy får fortsätta visa dig runt i slottet tills du kan hitta själv?"

"Det går bra professorn". Snape snörpte på munnen innan han fortsatte.

"Här är era scheman och se till att inte tappa bort dem den här gången". Han såg kyligt på Crabbe och Goyle som inte hade slutat äta. Snape harklade sig ljudigt.

Ingen reaktion.

Han fryste irriterat och böjde sig över bordet och slog till dem i huvudet med deras scheman.

De såg förvånat upp och satte maten i halsen när de såg vem det var som stod böjd över dem.

Jag flinade åt deras förskräckta miner men slutade direkt när Snape såg på mig igen.

"Straffkommendering, ikväll kl 8 på mitt kontor" fräste han åt dem och slängde deras scheman på deras halvätna frukost. "Och tappa inte bort de här igen".

Crabbe och Goyle såg livrädda ut när Snape åter vände sig mot mig. Bakom Snapes rygg flinade Draco skadeglatt åt dem.

"Miss Fox, ditt schema är lite annorlunda" började han förklara för mig. "Eftersom du inte har gått här förut och inte vet vad du ska välja för lektioner så kommer du få testa på alla under den här veckan. Förstår du?"

Jag nickade och började studera schemat som Snape räckte fram till mig.

"Och du Draco, du får visa Miss Fox till alla hennes lektioner även om du har en annan i en annan del av slottet".

"Ja Sir"

"Bra" sade Snape kort innan han fortsatte dela ut scheman längs med bordet.

Jag tittade åter på mitt schema och såg att jag hade förvandlingskonst, dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst, lunch, spådomskonst och dubbeltimme i försvar mot svartkonster. Bredvid mig stirrade Draco uttryckslöst på schemat innan han åter vände sig mot sin frukost.

Då hördes ett ljud som fick mina nackhår att resa sig. När jag vände mig om för vad som hade skapat det hemska ljudet såg jag Pansy komma springande mot oss följd av Daphne och Millicent (fast de två sistnämnda sprang inte).

Uppenbarligen var det hon som hade skrikit och i nästa sekund kastade hon sig om halsen på en chockad Draco.

"Draco!" tjöt hon och såg lycklig ut. Draco såg inte lika förtjust ut och sköt bort henne från sig.

"Varför väntade du inte på mig?" frågade hon och gjorde ledsna hundvalpsögon. Eller försökte i alla fall. Såg mer ut som hon att ont någonstans.

Hon klämde in sig mellan mig och Draco.

"Jag var hungrig" svarade han. "Och om du inte hade varit så långsam med att fixa dig skulle jag ha väntat, dessutom var jag tvungen att visa Artemis hit"

Pansy gav ifrån sig ett otydligt ljud som kunde betyda vad som helst och gav mig en ilsken blick.

"Men Draaaco…" sade hon och drog ut på a:et. "Varför kunde inte hon ha gått själv? Jag är väl viktigare än henne?"

"Men Pansy lilla…". Han lät som om han pratade med en 3-åring. "Självklart är du viktigare än henne, men du ser, hon är ny här, så hon hittar inte så bra".

Pansy vände sig om mot mig och gav mig en föraktfull blick, som om jag var dum i huvudet bara för jag inte kunde hitta till stora salen själv.

"Okej, det visste jag väl" sade hon när hon vände sig mot Draco igen. Jag gjorde en grimas bakom ryggen på henne.

"Det här året kommer att bli det tuffaste året hittills på Hogwarts" sade McGonagall när hon stod framför på lektionen i förvandligskonst. "I slutet av det här skolåret kommer ni ha er GET-examen. Det betyder att ni kommer få jobba extra hårt och det ni får som resultat på proven kommer att avgöra er framtid. Ni kommer också få ha yrkesrådgivning med er elevhemsföretåndare".

Efter den muntra introduktionen skulle vi försöka förvandla en nåldyna till en igelkott.

Tyckte det gick hyfsat för mig, jag lyckades faktiskt efter några försök att förvandla min nåldyna till en igelkott.

Det gick inte lika bra för Crabbe och Goyle. Goyle lyckades spränga sig nåldyna i tusentals bitar (stackars nåldyna/igelkott) och Crabbe smälte sin.

Det gick lite bättre för Pansy, men inte mycket. Hennes nåldyna vägrade bli en igelkott, men den fick ben. Såg helkul ut, en nåldyna med ben som sprang omkring på bordet för att undkomma Pansys trollstav. Hon försökte dock träffa den ändå men missade grovt och gav istället bordet taggar, som spetsade Daphnes rosa igelkott (och hennes egen nåldyna). Stackars stackars igelkott som blev spetsade av ett bord.

Trots att vi förlorade massa poäng (på grund av Crabbe, Goyle och Pansy, dumma idioter) så tyckte jag att det hade varit en bra lektion. Rolig i alla fall.

Nästa lektion: Dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst.

Den lektionen hade vi med Gryffindor. Då hoppades jag få en chans att prata med Harry, Hermione och Ron.

Ingen av gryffindorarna hade kommit när vi kom till fängelsehålorna där vi skulle ha vår lektion.

"Jag undrar vad vi ska få göra idag?" sade Blaise, en mörk kille som också gick i Slytherin. Jag tyckte han hade ett lite högdraget sätt. "Och jag undrar hur många poäng han kommer att dra av Potter och resten?" han flinade.

De andra Slytherinarna flinade också. Det var 9 stycken med mig. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode och Theodore Nott. Fast Theodore stod inte med oss, han stod för sig själv en bit bort från oss med det mörka håret hängandes ner i ögonen.

"Varför skulle han dra poäng från dem?" undrade jag.

"För det är gryffindorarna såklart" sade Pansy överlägset. Jag kunde nästan se hur hon idiotförklarade mig i sin hjärna. Eller ja, om hon nu hade en. Fast det tvivlar jag starkt på.

"Öh… jaha, förklarar ju mycket" sade jag, men innan någon hann svara dök gryffindorarna upp. När man talar om trollen.

När de såg oss slutade de prata tvärt och blängde på oss. Och jag hade en känsla av att det var mig de stirrade på speciellt.

Jag såg att också slytherinarna blängde tillbaks med hatiska blickar. Alla utom Theodore, han verkade vara helt i sin egen värld.

"Bra, stanna där ni är" sade Draco med hånfull röst. "Jag vill inte att ni kommer närmare så vi smittas av era loppor, de kan ni gärna få behålla själva"

Alla slytherinare skrattade.

Jag såg chockat på Draco. Hur kunde han säga nått sånt? Fast han kanske hade en bra andledning? Av någon anledning trodde jag inte det.

"Ta det bara lugnt Malfoy" sade Hermione och flinade. "Vi skulle aldrig komma så nära dig, vi vill ju inte riskera att kvävas av den där hemska parfymen du har, vad är det för nått? Kattpiss?"

Nu var det gryffindorarnas tur att skratta.

"Käften smutsskalle" fräste Draco. Alla slutade skratta och såg istället rasande ut. Harry och Ron såg ut att vilja slå ner Draco där och nu.

Smutsskalle.

Ordet ekade i mitt huvud.

Utan att vara medveten om det började jag långsamt backa bort från Draco och slytherinarna.

Hermione såg på mig med menande blick, 'vad var det jag sa'.

Jag skakade på huvudet. Ville inte veta.

Då öppnades dörren till klassrummet.

"Vad pågår här?" frågade Snape kallt och såg på oss.

"Granger förolämpade mig Sir" svarade Draco.

"Jaså det gjorde hon…" han såg kallt på Hermione. "Fem poäng från Gryffindor"

"Men professorn…" började Harry argt.

"Inga men Potter, om ni inte vill bli av med fler poäng" avbröt Snape.

Han vände sig om och gick in i klassrummet och eleverna började följa efter.

Jag såg att Draco flinade triumferande mot Hermione och Harry innan han gick in.

"Jag måste prata med er efter lektionen" viskade jag till Hermione när vi gick in.

Hon nickade kort och gick bort och satte sig med Harry och Ron. Själv visst jag inte vart jag skulle sitta. Jag ville inte sitta bredvid någon av slytherinarna just nu, men jag kunde inte sätta mig bredvid en gryffindorare heller, det skulle bli fel. Dessutom var jag inte särskilt bra kompis men någon av dem.

Det slutade med att jag stod som ett fån i dörröppningen utan att veta vad jag skulle göra.

"Miss Fox" sade Snape och avbröt min dystra tankegång. "Om du inte vet vart du ska sitta föreslår jag att du sätter dig bredvid Mr Malfoy"

Jag nickade.

Jag ville inte alls sitta bredvid Malfoy. Inte efter vad han hade sagt till Hermione.

"Men professorn, jag sitter ju här" utbrast Pansy.

"Då får du flytta på dig" sade Snape kort.

"Men…"

Snape gav henne en irriterad blick och det räckte för att få tyst på Pansy och få henne att flytta på sig.

Jag suckade tungt. Jag hade hoppats på att Pansy skulle vara så envis att hon fick sitta kvar där och jag fick sitta någon annanstans.

Men tydligen inte.

Draco log mot mig är jag satte mig ner bredvid honom. Jag log inte tillbaks.

Snape började lektionen på samma muntra vis som McGonagall – med en lång föreläsning om att det här läsåret skulle bli ett helvete.

Jag misstänkte att alla lärare tänkte berätta det för oss.

Och jag hade inte fel.

Efter en plågsamt lång lektion i trolldryckskonst var det äntligen dags för lunch.

Men innan det var jag tvungen att prata med gryffindorarna.

"Ni kan gå före, jag kommer snart" sade jag till Draco och de andra.

"Hittar du tillbaks då?" sade Draco och såg tvivlande ut.

"Jadå, det är lugnt. Jag måste bara göra en sak". Jag log, på vad jag hoppades var ett lugnande sätt.

Tydligen funkade det, för de lämnade mig själv.

Men Draco såg bakåt på mig flera gånger när de gick därifrån. Jag vinkade och log lugnande mot honom. Till slut var jag ensam, tills Harry, Hermione och Ron kom ut från trolldryckssalen.

"Vad ville du prata om?" frågade Hermione tvärt.

"Jag…" började jag. Hon lät så otrevlig att jag helt kom av mig. Harry och Ron stod bakom henne och blängde på mig.

Plötsligt blev jag arg. Varför var de sura på mig? Jag hade inte gjort något fel. Det var inte mitt fel att sorteringshatten hade placerat mig i Slytherin. Och det var inte mitt fel att Draco hade kallat henne smutsskalle.

"Varför är ni så sura på mig?" fräste jag irriterat. "Jag har inte gjort er någonting".

De såg chockade ut av mitt utbrott. Men nästan genast blev deras miner sura igen.

"Du umgås med Malfoy!" utbrast Ron argt. "Och du hamna i Slytherin"

"Det är väl för fan inte mitt fel! Jag kunde inte precis välja"

"Jo, det kunde du" sade Harry plötsligt.

"Va?". Jag stirrade misstroget på honom.

"Ja, jag gjorde det" sade han. "Sorteringshatten ville placera mig i Slytherin också, han sa att jag kunde bli stor där, men jag ville inte. Så då placerades jag i Gryffindor istället". Han ryckte på axlarna som om det egentligen inte spelade någon roll vart han hade placerats.

Jag stirrade på honom, och det gjorde även Ron och Hermione.

"Harry, varför har du inte berättat det här för oss tidigare?" frågade Hermione chockat.

"Jag ville inte berätta, det kändes som om det var något som bara jag behövde veta"

"Men varför berättade du det för mig då?" frågade jag. Ilskan hade runnit av mig i samma stund som Harry öppnade munnen. Nu var jag bara… ja, jag vet inte. Hungrig i alla fall.

"Jag tyckte du behövde veta, att du hade en chans att välja ändå" svarade han.

"Lite sent påtänkt nu" muttrade jag.

"Kanske det, men nu vet du i alla fall"

"Men det var väl inte det här du ville prata med oss om antar jag?" sade Hermione.

"Nej, just det, tack för du påminde mig" sade jag och log. "Jag vet att det verkar konstigt, men jag trivs faktiskt i Slytherin". De gav mig skeptiska blickar. Jag ignorerade det.

"Men som ni vet tycker de inte de mugglarfödda…"

"Precis! Hur kan du då umgås med dem?" utbrast Ron.

"Låt mig tala till punkt".

"Okej, förlåt, fortsätt"

"Och jag fick ett råd av sorteringshatten innan den ropade ut vart jag skulle höra hemma. Det var: 'berätta inte för någon i ditt elevhem att du här mugglarfödd'. Och nu förstår jag vad den menade. Så jag ville bara be er att inte berätta för någon att jag kommer från en mugglarfamilj"

Jag såg bönfallande på dem.

"Jag vet inte…" började Ron.

"Var inte dum Ronald" sade Hermione. "Självklart ska vi inte berätta för någon". Hon log mot mig.

Jag log lättat tillbaks.

"Och ni skulle kanske också kunna säga till Neville och Ginny att hålla det för sig själva?" sade jag.

"Visst, det kan vi göra" log Harry. "Men din storebror då?"

"Jag pratar med honom" sade jag.

"Okej, bra"

"Kan vi gå och äta nu?" utbrast Ron plötsligt. "Jag är utsvulten".

**Om ni ändå har läst så här långt kan ni väl skriva en liten review så blir jag glad! **


	5. Mördarväxter och idioter

**Kapitel 5 **_Mördarväxter och idioter_

Efter en ganska obehaglig lunch där mina nya slytherinkompisar (?) frågade ut mig om var jag hade varit, så lyckades jag hitta min bror.

"Apollon!" ropade jag när jag fick syn på honom. Han var med Fred och George. Jag sprang fram till dem.

"Vad vill du?" undrade han irriterat. Jag stirrade på honom.

Vad var det med folk idag? Alla var jätteotrevliga och sura.

"Vafan är det med dig nu då?" fräste jag.

"Vad är det med mig?" utbrast han. "Det är du som hamnade i Slytherin och umgås med Malfoy, inte jag"

Jag bara glodde på honom.

Han var min storebror, hur kunde han säga nått sånt?

"Hur kan du hacka på Malfoy? Du känner honom inte ens"

Nu hade elever börjat stanna runt omkring oss i korridoren. Jag svalde.

"Jag trodde du skulle vara stolt över mig, vilket elevhem jag än hamnade i" sade jag sen.

Jag vände mig om och började gå därifrån.

"Vänta Artemis!" ropade Apollon plötsligt. Jag vände mig hoppfullt om.

"Jag hade varit stolt över dig, vilket elevhem då än hade hamnat i, förutom Slytherin" sade han lågt.

Jag bara stirrade på honom.

"Det elevhemmet är ruttet, helt igenom. Och jag trodde aldrig du skulle hamna där, du hör inte hemma där…"

"Tyst!" skrek jag. Apollon ryggade förskräckt undan.

"Var bara tyst" bad jag. "Nu hamnade jag i Slytherin och det finns inget varken du eller jag kan göra någonting åt, så du får helt enkelt acceptera mig som jag är!"

"Men du är inte som de..!" protesterade han.

Jag tystade honom med en gest, sedan vände jag mig om och gick därifrån.

Jag kände hur tårarna brände under ögonlocken.

Jag svalde irriterat och pressade tillbaks tårarna. Jag fick inte börja gråta nu, inte när det var så mycket folk runt omkring. Och dessutom hade jag en lektion om tio minuter.

Resten av veckan var väl okej. Eller om jag ska vara ärlig som var den ett helvete.

Eller lektionerna var väl bra, intressanta. Förutom försvar mot svart konster, spådomskonst och örtlära.

Försvar mot svartkonst läraren, professor Umbrige, måste vara en av djävulens utsända demoner. Trotts den gulliga luddiga rosa koftan – som fick en att vilja spy – var hon nog världens mest elaka människa. Och lektionen var urtråkig.

Det ända vi fick göra var att läsa en bok som skulle göra mer nytta som brasved än läromedel.

Och dessutom skulle vi inte få använda våra trollstavar överhuvudtaget under alla lektioner. När jag fick reda på det fick jag lust att kasta den dumma boken i huvudet på henne.

Jag kan inte påstå att spådomslektionen var bättre.

Den här läraren var kanske inte elak, men hon var helt knäpp. Hon förutspådde att jag skulle dö tidigt alldeles ensam och deprimerad. Jag tänker då inte fortsätta med spådomskonst.

Tyvärr kunde jag inte välja bort örtlära.

Det måste vara det värsta jag varit med om. Örtlära var definitivt inte mitt bästa ämne. Möjligtvis mitt sämsta. Den där dumma växten ville äta upp mig. Jag lovar, den hatade mig. Hur nu en dum växt kan hata någon?

Men jag svär, handen på hjärtat, den ville döda mig.

Det slutade med att det var vild strid i växthuset mellan mig och växten. Jag använde en spade att slå bort tentaklerna som försökte strypa mig. För det fick jag en utskällning av professor Sprout och poängavdrag. Hon sa att det var en ömtålig växt och trodde inte alls på mig när jag sa att jag bara var självförsvar och att den dumma växten försökt döda mig. Jag hatade redan örtlära.

Efter den veckans lektioner valde jag att fortsätta med vård och skötsel av magiska djur, forntidarunskrift och talmagi.

Så den delen av veckan hade väl varit okej, men den andra delen hade varit något av ett helvete. Alltså den privata, eller när det inte var lektioner och så.

Apollon hade inte pratat något mer med mig sedan vi hade bråkat. Och jag hade börjat undvika slytherinarna. Ända sen jag hade sett hur vidriga de var mot Hermione och andra mugglarfödda. Inte bara mugglarfödda förresten, utan alla som de tyckte var mindre värda.

Jag dunkade frustrerat huvudet i bordet där jag satt i biblioteket. Det hade bara gått en vecka in på terminen och jag hade redan problem upp över öronen.

Och läxor också för den delen. Därför hade jag spenderat största delen av veckan i biblioteket. Där kunde jag hitta allt jag behövde till mina läxor och så slapp jag träffa någon jag inte ville träffa.

Jag suckade djup och la huvudet på boken. Klockan var kvart över elva och det var söndag kväll.

"Hej Artemis" sade plötsligt en röst bakom mig.

Jag flög upp med huvudet från boken och vände mig om med trollstaven i handen.

"Ta det lugnt" sade Draco och höjde händerna. "Ledsen jag skrämde dig". Han sänkte de händerna igen och satte sig ner bredvid mig.

"Draco" sade jag kort och vände mig mot boken igen.

"Artemis" sade han igen och viftade med handen framför mitt ansikte för att få min uppmärksamhet. Jag lyfte irriterat huvudet igen och såg på honom.

"Ja?"

"Kan vi prata?" undrade han.

"Vi pratar nu om du inte har märkt det" svarade jag spydigt. Jag kände inte för att vara trevlig.

Han blängde på mig.

"Kan vi prata ostört någonstans?" förtydligade han och såg sig om.

"Jag tycker det inte är så mycket folk här". Jag hade ingen lust att gå någonstans, speciellt inte med honom, och så var jag tvungen att göra klart min läxa i trollformellära.

"Tror mig, det finns fler här som lyssnar än du tror". Han ställde sig upp. "Kommer du?"

Jag suckade igen och smällde igen boken jag höll på att läsa.

"Okej, jag kommer" sade jag och ställde mig upp och försökte pressa ner mina böcker och papper i min väska. Han log mot mig.

Jag följde efter honom tills vi kom till en tom korridor.

"Så vad ville du?" sade jag. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag lät sur.

Han vände sig om och såg på mig.

"Vi måste prata…" började han.

"Okej, det fatta jag, annars skulle vi väl inte vara här" sade jag och himlade med ögonen.

"Du behöver inte vara spydig" sade han och blängde på mig. Sen vände han sig om och såg ut genom fönstret. Där ut lyste fullmånen över den förbjudna skogen.

"Nä, för det är väl ditt jobb" muttrade jag. Han hörde mig inte.

Det var helt tyst i hela slottet och utan för hoade en uggla.

"Du har börjat undvika oss" sade Draco efter ett tag. Han vände sig mot mig igen. "Varför? Har vi gjort något?". Trots att han sa "vi" förstod jag att han menade "jag".

"Nä…" började jag. Sen ångrade jag mig. Varför kunde jag bara inte säga som det var?

"Eller jo, jag gillar inte att ni kallar folk för smutskallar" sade jag trotsigt och väntade på hans reaktion.

"Men…" han såg förvånat på mig.

"Inga men, om ni vill att jag ska umgås med er, får ni sluta reta folk, även gryffindorarna" sade jag bestämt. "I alla fall när jag är med".

"Okej, visst, jag lovar att försöka" sade han.

"Tack" sade jag, log och gav honom en kram.

Jag vet inte varför jag gjorde det, det kändes bara rätt.

Han stirrade chockat på mig när jag släppte honom. Han harklade sig.

"Men jag kan inte lova att de andra ska sluta retas" sade han sen.

"Okej, men det är i alla fall bra att du inte gör det". Jag log mot honom igen.

Han log tillbaks.

"Vi kanske ska gå tillbaka till sovsalarna nu, innan Filch hittar oss" sade Draco och flinade.

"Okej, det är nog bäst" sade jag och flinade också.

Vi tog oss tillbaka till uppehållsrummet utan några större missöden.

Draco suckade där han låg i sin säng.

Det skulle bli svårt att hålla löftet han hade gett till Artemis. Men han måste försöka.

Han ville ha henne omkring sig, beskydda henne, se till att hon hade det bra. Och om det krävdes att han skulle vara snäll mot Potter och hans äckliga kompisar så skulle han vara det. Eller han behövde inte vara snäll, bara inte vara elak mot dem.

Han suckade igen och vände sig om så han låg på mage. Han hade legat så i flera timmar och vridigt och vänt på sig och tänkt på henne. Han kunde inte sova.

När han vaknade nästa morgon hade han huvudvärk. Det kändes som om det stod en liten gubbe inuti hans huvud och dunkade hans hjärna mot skallbenet. Och den lilla gubben var misstänkt lik Potter.

Måndagsmorgon med huvudvärk, kunde det bli mer deprimerande?

I sängen bredvid hans gav Goyle ifrån sig en snarknig som kunde ha väckt de döda till liv. Han stönade lågt och la händerna om huvudet. Det var ett under att de andra inte vaknade. Men de var väl vana.

Han kom ihåg första veckan på Hogwarts. Han, Blaise och Theodore hade knapp fått en blund den veckan pågrund av Crabbe och Goyles snarkningar. Alla lärare hade varit bekymrade över att de hade påsar och svarta ringar under ögonen, och att Crabbe och Goyle inte hade det. Lärarna hade trott att Crabbe och Goyle (som även då var ovanligt stora) skrämde dem så de inte vågade sova.

Han flinade åt minnet.

Han trasslade sig ut ur gardinerna som hängde runt hans säng och tog sig ut till killarnas gemensamma badrum.

Fast det var inte det lättaste.

På vägen snubblade han över Merlin vet vad. Vad han kunde urskilja vad det Goyles koffert, en hög av Crabbes böcker (täckta av damm), en större hög av Blaises kläder och några saker han inte kunde identifiera. Han tvivlade på att han ens ville veta vad det var.

Han tog sig någorlunda oskadd till badrummet och in i duschen.

Det varma vattnet gjorde att huvudvärken släppte lite och han kunde tänka klart igen.

Artemis.

_Fan._

Vad hade han sagt igår egentligen?

Han skulle aldrig kunna sluta vara elak mot Potter och co. Det var omöjligt, vad skulle de andra slytherinarna tro om honom? Han skulle helt förlora sin status.

Han stängde av vattnet och klev ur duschen. Han torkade sig, virade handduken om höfterna och gick tillbaks till sovsalen.

"Hej Draco" sade en gäll röst bakom honom.

Han hoppade till av förskräckelse och var nära att tappa handduken. Han behövde inte vända sig om för att veta vem det var, men gjorde det ändå.

Där stod ingen mindre än Pansy och log glädjestrålande medan hon nyfiket granskade hans halvnakna kropp.

"Pansy, vad gör du i min sovsal?" undrade han med silkeslen röst och dold ilska.

"Tänkte bara komma och väcka dig" log hon. Hon verkade inte märka att han inte ville ha henne där överhuvudtaget. Han suckade.

Som om den här morgonen inte var tillräkligt illa som det var, utan att hon behövde komma och förstöra den ännu mer.

"Så snällt av dig" sade han ironiskt och log ett falskt leende.

"Jag vet". Hon log om möjligt ännu bredare och såg oerhört stolt ut.

Hon hade tydligen missat ironin totalt.

Han böjde sig ner över sin koffert med ett stadigt tag om handduken men ena handen och började rota efter något att ha på sig.

När han reste sig upp med en ren klädnad hamnade han ansikte mot ansikte med Pansy.

Han ryggade förskräckt undan. Han hade inte vetat att hon stod så nära.

"Kan jag få lite utrymme så ska kan klä på mig kanske?" sade han irriterat till henne.

Hon backade två steg.

Två myrsteg.

"Lite mer kanske?". Hon stod fortfarande ungefär en decimeter ifrån honom.

Hon backade två myrsteg till.

"Kan du inte bara gå ut ur rummet medans jag klär på mig!" utbrast han.

"Okej". Hon log fortfarande lika fånigt men gick i alla fall ut ur rummet.

Merlin, vad den tjejen är jobbig.

Han klädde snabbt på sig innan någon annan han störa honom eller Pansy tyckte han hade haft tillräckligt med tid på sig.

Som han hade misstänkt kom Pansy in igen alldeles för snart.

Hon såg lite snopen ut när hon såg att han hade hunnit klätt på sig, men snart log hon samma fåniga leende som förut.

"Ska vi gå ner till frukosten då?" undrade hon glatt.

"Okej, ska bara väcka de andra" svarade han. Och han visste precis hur han skulle väcka dem. Han flinade elakt för sig själv.

Han gick ut till badrummet igen och hämtade en hink.

När han kom tillbaka till sina intet ont anande klasskompisar pekade han med trollstaven på hinken (som var illskär) och sade: "Aguamenti"

Hinken fylldes av kristallklart iskallt vatten. Han flinade ännu bredare.

Nu var bara frågan, vem skulle ut sättas för detta?

Theodore? Nej, han blev alldeles för arg.

Crabbe? Nja… han hade faktiskt gjort det senast på honom, så han slapp.

Goyle? Kanske… det var rätt så längesen han hade gjort det på honom.

Blaise? Han flinade elakt. Perfekt.

Han smög fram till Blaises säng och drog undan gardinerna. Blaise sov på rygg.

Draco hällde hela hinken med vatten rakt i Blaises ansikte.

"AAHH! HJÄLP! Va, vad händer?" skrek Blaise förskräckt och flög upp ur sängen. Han spottade och fräste och hoppade runt i rummet i någon sorts krigsdans.

Draco skrattade så mycket att tårarna rann.

"DRACO!" röt Blaise argt.

"Det var inte jag" sade Draco oskyldigt och tryckte hinken i händerna på Pansy som fortfarande stod där. Även hon skrattade men tystnade tvärt när Blaise fäste blicken på henne.

Hon stirrade på hinken hon plötsligt hade i händerna.

"Det var inte jag" tjöt hon och kastade ifrån sig hinken.

"Varför håller du då en hink i handen?" frågade Blaise misstänksamt medans vattnet droppade från hans svarta hår.

"För Draco gav mig den" sade hon.

"Va? Skyller du på mig nu också?" sade Draco med låtsats upprördhet. Fast det märkte inte Pansy.

"Va? Nej, Draco det gör jag inte" sade Pansy förskräckt och vände sig mot honom. "Men… men…"

"Och dessutom tror jag inte Draco skulle använda en rosa hink" sade Blaise eftertänksamt.

"Men… men…" var det ända Pansy kunde få ur sig.

Blaise kom fram och ställde sig rakt framför och tittade ner på henne.

"Då så, då är det alltså du som är skyldig till det här" sade han och höll upp en av sina våta hårslingor. Pansy bara stirrade på honom.

"Du ska få igen nån dag" sade han lågt och stirrade in i hennes ögon.

Pansy pep till och skyndade sig ut ur rummet.

Draco och Blaise började skratta igen.

"Jag vet att det var du som gjorde det, Draco, och DU ska få igen nån gång" sade Blaise när de hade slutat skratta. "Men det var kul att retas med Pansy". Han flinade.

"Okej, vi får väl se hur det blir med det" sade Draco och flinade han också. "Jag sticker ner till frukosten nu i alla fall".

När han gick därifrån satt de andra killarna upp i sina sängar och kollade på förödelsen runt sig. Och Crabbe hade en rosa hink på huvudet.

Han skrattade för sig själv när han gick in i uppehållsrummet.

Han såg att Artemis satt i en fåtölj vid eldstaden och lästen en bok och han styrde stegen ditåt.

"Draco!" tjöt Pansy och tacklade omkull honom från ingenstans. Han var helt oförberedd på det och han inte ta i mot sig med händerna innan han slog i golvet.

Han stönade och puttade av Pansy. Han hörde att någon skrattade låg och han gissade på att det var Artemis.

Då uppenbarade sig Pansy över honom och tog tag i hans axlar och började skaka honom fram och tillbaka medans hon tjöt: "Draco du måste skydda mig mot Blaise!"

"P-Pansy slä-släpp mig-g-g-g!" fick Draco fram genom skakningarna.

"Åh" hon släppte honom med en duns på golvet.

Han stönade igen.

Och han kände hur huvudvärken kom tillbaks.

Han ställde sig mödosamt upp en ena handen om huvudet.

"Jaja, han kommer inte göra nått så länge jag finns här" sade han och blinkade med ena ögat mot henne.

"Vad var det där för?" undrade Artemis som hade kommit fram till dem. Det såg ut som om hon skulle bryta ut i gapskratt vilken minut som helst.

"Blaise kommer försöka hämnas på Pansy för hon hällde vatten på honom så han vaknade" svarade han och när Pansy inte såg böjde han sig fram och viskade i Artemis öra: "Fast det var egentligen jag som gjorde det".

Hon flinade skadeglatt åt Pansy.

"Ska vi gå ner till frukosten då mina damer?" sade Draco.

"Jaaaa, Draco" sade Pansy, viftade med ögonfransarna och klängde sig fast i hans högra arm.

"Okeeeeej" sade Artemis och härmade Pansys sätt att fånigt vifta på ögonfransarna.

Den här veckan blev betydligt bättre nu när jag hade Draco vid min sida.

Men Apollon pratade fortfarande inte med mig.

Och örtläran var fortfarande lika hemsk.

Och dessutom hade gryffindorarna börjat se illsinnat på mig igen.

Jag satt återigen i biblioteket och det var söndag kväll.

Det är kanske nått jag ska fortsätta göra. Sitta i biblioteket och sammanfatta min vecka. Nej, jag är här för att göra mina läxor. Inte sitta och filosofera.

Och nu var det min helviska läxa i örtlära som stod på tur. Och det gick inge bra. Jag ville helst av allt kasta i väg boken och skrika, men då skulle bara Madam Pince komma och se på mig med sitt onda öga och peka på mig med ett knotigt finger och säga med låg röst: "Ut ur mitt bibliotek". Och jag behövde vara kvar här, jag kunde inte riskera att bli utslängd.

Men tills slut kastade jag ändå ilsket iväg den dumma boken.

Och träffade någon i huvudet. Oj.

Denne någon gav ifrån sig ett kvävt stön och vad det lät som – tappade ett tiotal böcker i golvet. Jag reste mig snabbt upp och skyndade bort till denna olyckliga person som fick min dumma bok i huvudet.

Det visade sig vara Neville.

"Oj förlåt Neville" sade jag urskuldande och hjälpte han upp. "Det var inte meningen att någon skulle träffas av boken". Jag blände på nämnda bok som låg där bland Nevilles böcker och såg helt oskyldig ut.

"Du kommer ihåg vad jag heter" sade Neville förvånat.

"Självklart, varför skulle jag inte det?" sade jag minst lika förvånat.

"För att du har träffat mig bara en gång och det finns ingen mening för dig att komma ihåg mitt namn" sade han och började plocka upp sina böcker.

"Jodå" sade jag bestämt och hjälpte honom att plocka upp hans böcker.

"Du hjälpte mig" sade Neville ännu mer förvånat när vi hade plockat upp alla böcker.

"Ja, borde jag inte ha gjort det heller?" sade jag trött.

"Jo, fast nej" Neville rynkade på ögonbrynen åt sig själv. "Jag är självklart tacksam, inte för boken i huvudet…"

"Ledsen för det"

"… men för att du hjälpte mig att plocka upp allt…"

"Men?"

"… du är slytherinare! Slytherinare hjälper inte andra människor, speciellt inte sådana som mig"

"Är du mugglarfödd?" undrade jag.

"Nej, renblodig, om det nu har någon betydelse" sade han.

"Nä, jag tycker inte det" sade jag ärligt.

"Va? Du är slytherinare men du tycker det inte spelar någon roll om folk är mugglarfödda eller inte?" Han kollade misstänksamt på mig.

"Nä, det gör jag inte, människor som människor" sade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men du umgås ju med Malfoy"

"Jag vet"

"Struntsamma" han suckade. "Så varför kastade du den här boken i huvudet på mig?"

"Den är dum" jag blängde på boken i Nevilles hand.

"'Tusen örter, var du hittar dem och hur du odlar dem'" läste Neville på framsidan av boken. "Gillar du inte örtlära?"

"Nej, det är ett dumt ämne, alla växter försöker ta död på mig och jag fattar ingenting" sade jag surt.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig" erbjöd sig Neville. "Om du vill alltså, du behöver inte, det var bara en idé…"

"Jag vill gärna ha hjälp" avbröt jag honom.

"Åh"

"Du är säkert bättre än mig så det kan ju inte bli sämre" sade jag och log.

"Inte för att skryta eller något sånt, så är jag faktiskt bäst i vår årskurs på örtlära. Det har professor Sprout sagt" han såg oerhört stolt ut när han sa det.

"Okej, så bra" sade jag och log igen. Det här var ju jättebra, jag skulle få hjälp av den bästa personen i vår årskurs. Snacka om ödets ironi, jag bli så arg på boken att jag kastar iväg den och träffar den person som kan hjälpa mig bäst.

"Men om jag ska hjälpa dig kanske du kan hjälpa mig också?" sade Neville lågt och såg bort.

Jag förstod vad han menade. Jag hade sett honom på vissa lektioner.

Inte för att vara elak, men det var bedrövligt.

"Självklart Neville, det är det minsta jag kan göra om du hjälper mig med de här dumma växterna"

Han skrattade.

"Vad är det för dum med dem då?" sade han och flinade.

"De vill döda mig"

Neville började skratta.

"Jag lovar, det är sant!" utbrast jag.

"Okej, jag tror dig" skrattade han, fast det lät som han inte trodde mig.

"Okejokej, du behöver inte tro mig bara du hjälper mig" sade jag och lipade åt honom.

Lite barnsligt kanske men jag kände för att göra så.

"När ska vi träffas då?" frågade han efter ett tag när han hade slutat skrattat. "För jag tänkte gå och lägga mig nu"

"Imorgon kanske, för den här läxan ska vara klar på tisdag" sade jag och blängde på den nämnda läxan som låg på bordet lite längre bort där jag hade suttigt innan jag kastade iväg boken.

"Visst, imorgon blir bra" sade Neville och log. "Klockan halv 7 kanske?"

"Toppen" Jag log strålande mot honom. "Och sova lät som en väldigt bra idé". Jag gäspade och kollade på klockan.

Den var halvtolv. Neville gäspade också.

Jag gick och plockade ner alla mina saker i väskan.

"God natt då, Neville, vi ses imorgon" jag log mot honom en sista gång och vände mig om och började gå mot sovsalarna.

"God natt Artemis" ropade Neville bakom mig.

**Så, om någon läser det här (vilket jag tvivlar på) så kan den personen väl vara så vänlig att skicka en review, skulle göra mig oerhört glad :) Tack på förhand! (och jag kommer fortsätta skriva även om ingen läser!)**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Ville bara säga tack till Toove för din snälla review, blev jätteglad! Och tack till alla andra som skriver en review, det är för er jag fortsätter skriva! **

**Kapitel 6 **_Hogsmeade_

"Arti…" sade Millicent försiktigt och skakade mig löst. "… vakna, vi ska till Hogsmeade idag"

Jag slog långsamt upp ögonen och såg rakt in i Millicents bruna ögon.

Jag stönade lågt och vände mig om på sidan.

"Inte än, Milli" sade jag trött och gäspade.

"Jo, nu" sade Millicent bestämt och drog isär sammetsgardinerna runt min säng.

"Bara ett litet tag till?" sade jag trevande och knep ihop ögonen.

"Kom nu" hon drog bort mitt täcke och slängde det över axeln. "Det är bättre att du vaknar så här än att du vaknar av att Pansy vänder din säng uppochner när hon letar efter sin mascara"

Jag stönade igen, men satte mig upp och gnuggade mig i ögonen.

Precis som Millicent förutsagt kom Pansy snart utrusande ur badrummet i jakt på en av sina femtielva mascaror.

"Vem har tagit min mascara?" tjöt hon medans hon började vända uppochner på sin säng. Som vanligt skyllde hon på någon av oss andra när hon tappade bort något.

"Varför skulle någon av oss tagit din mascara?" frågade jag och duckade för en sko som kom flygande när Pansy började riva ut sakerna under hennes säng.

"Inte vet jag!" utbrast Pansy. "Men om ni inte har tagit den vart är den då?"

"Ingen aning" sade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

"Precis" sade hon och lyfte på Daphnes madrass för att se om den låg där. Medan Daphne fortfarande låg och sov i sängen. Hon föll med ett skrik ner på golvet och trasslande in sig i täcket och sammetsgardinerna.

Men Pansy verkade inte medveten om olyckan hon ställt till med och fortsatte genomsöka rummet i jakt på sin mascara.

"Vad i helvete vad det där bra för?" sade Daphne argt när hon lyckats trassla ut sig och ställt sig upp med håret åt alla håll och kanter.

Pansy hörde henne inte.

"Pansy letar efter sin mascara" sade Millicent och duckade för en gul badanka som kom flygande.

Inte av sig själv då, Pansy kastade den.

Vad en gul badanka hade i vårt rum att göra överhuvudtaget har jag ingen aning om.

Undrar vem den tillhör?

"Pansy" sade Daphne. Pansy hörde henne inte. "Pansy!"

Fortfarande ingen reaktion.

"Pansy!" skrek hon och kastade en kudde i huvudet på henne.

"Va?" sade Pansy dumt och dök upp bakom Millicents säng med en rosa strumpa på huvudet.

"…" istället för att säga det hon hade tänkt säga började Daphne skratta.

"Vad?" sade Pansy irriterat. Jag och Millicent började också skratta.

"Du har en strumpa på huvudet" fick Daphne fram mellan skrattattackerna.

Pansy fnös irriterat och drog bort strumpan från huvudet. Sedan böjde hon sig ner för att fortsätta leta efter sin försvunna mascara.

"Nej, vänta Pansy!" utbrast Daphne. "Jag var inte klar än"

"Ja?" sade Pansy och rätade på sig igen.

"Varför måste du ha just den mascaran? Du har ju tusentals, ta en annan" sade Daphne.

"Varför? Varför? Vet du inte vad det är för dag idag Daphne?" utbrast Pansy och slog ut med armarna.

"Öh… lördag kanske?" sade Daphne tveksamt och tittade på mig. Jag nickade. "Det är lördag"

"JA! Och inte vilken lördag som helst!" tjöt Pansy. Jag kunde inte avgöra om hon var glad eller arg.

"Nähä…?"

"Det är terminens första Hogsmeade utflykt och jag…"

"… ska gå med Draco Malfoy" avslutade vi andra. Vi hade hört det minst hundra gånger i minuten under hela veckan och jag överdriver inte. Jag lovar.

"Precis" sade Pansy triumferande. "Och därför måste jag ha den där jävla mascaran!"

Vi andra suckade djupt.

(-)

"Blaise har du sett min halsduk?" ropade Draco och rev runt i sin koffert.

"Nej!" ropade Blaise tillbaks inne från badrummet.

"Fan" sade han och började kastade grejer omkring sig.

"Sa du nått till mig?" undrade Blaise och kom ut ur badrummet endast iförd en mörkgrön handduk.

"Nej, men jag kan inte hitta min halsduk" sade han frustrerat.

"Men måste du ha den?" undrade Blaise och började klä på sig.

"Ja, det måste han" sade Artemis plötsligt. "Det är iskallt ute"

"Var kom du ifrån?" utbrast Blaise förvånat. Han märkte nog inte att han stod i bara kalsongerna.

Eller så gjorde han det och ville bara visa upp sig.

Artemis gav hans halvnakna kropp en blick innan hon såg in i hans ögon igen.

"Jag använde spöktranferens" sade hon ironiskt och himlade med ögonen. "Vart tror du jag kom ifrån? Jag kom från uppehållsrummet och gick in igenom dörren precis där" hon pekade på dörren som gick ut till uppehållsrummet.

"Ah" sade Blaise.

"Snygga kalsonger förresten" sade hon och flinade. De var randiga i massor av olika rosa nyanser.

"För att ställa en lite mer intelligent fråga än Blaise" sade Draco. "Så vad gör du här?"

"Ville komma bort från kaoset i min sovsal" sade hon och satte sig ner på hans säng. "Pansy håller på vända hela sovsalen uppochner i jakten på den försvunna mascaran"

"Okej, jag förstår dig" sade Draco och flinade. "Men varför gick du inte bara till uppehållsrummet?"

"För nån liten förstis har tappat bort sin orm i uppehållsrummet. Så det är ganska mycket kaos där med"

"Okej…"

"Men nu ser jag att det inte var mycket bättre här" hon suckade och såg menande på röran runt hans koffert som han hade ställt till med när han letade efter sin halsduk.

"Min halsduk är borta" sade han dumt.

"Jag har förstått det" sade hon och la sig ner över hans säng. "Men Draco…"

"Ja?"

"Är inte det där din halsduk?" sade hon och pekade upp mot taket.

Både han och Blaise (som nu hade fått på sig lite mer kläder) vände huvudena uppåt.

Där i taklampan hängde hans halsduk.

"Hur i helvete hamnade den där?" undrade han.

"Ingen aning" sade Artemis och satte sig upp.

"Hur ska du få ner den?" sade Blaise och kliade sig i huvudet.

Både han och Artemis stirrade på honom som han var tokig.

"Öh… Blaise, det finns nått som kallas magi" sade Artemis och viftade med sin trollstav framför ögonen på honom.

"Just ja" sade Blaise och flinade. "Accio halsduk"

Han räckte över halsduken till Draco.

"Tack Blaise" sade han och flinade.

"Ni är knäppa" sade Artemis och reste sig upp. "Jag går tillbaks nu och ser om Pansy har hittat sin mascara. Jag kan ju tipsa henne att titta i lampan".

"Gör det" sade han.

"Vi ses sen"

(-)

"Pansy!" ropade jag över vår sovsal, som nu såg mer ut som en soptipp med högar av saker överallt. "Har du hittat din mascara?"

Pansy dök upp bakom en av högarna.

"Nej!" tjöt hon panikartat.

Daphne och Millicent dök upp bakom ett par andra högar.

"Vi har letat överallt" suckade Millicent.

"Och då menar vi överallt" sade Daphne.

"Men vi måste hittat den!" sade Pansy frustrerat.

"Har ni tittat i lampan?" sade jag och satte mig ner på vad jag trodde var min säng. Det var lite svårt att avgöra under alla saker.

"Nej…" sade Daphne och alla tre vände huvudena uppåt och såg misstänksamt på lampan.

"Accio mascara" sade jag och pekade på lampan. Genast kom en mascara flygande ner från lampan. "Är det här den du letat efter?"

"JA!" tjöt Pansy överlyckligt och ryckte åt sig mascaran och sprang in i badrummet.

"Hur visste du att den var där?" undrade Millicent och borstade bort lite damm från sin tröja.

"Chansade" sade jag och flinade.

"Bra att du hittade den i alla fall" sade Daphne och drog en hårborste genom sitt långa hår. "Annars hade vi väl fått stanna här hela dagen och letat efter den och missat Hogsmeade".

"Vad ska vi göra i Hogsmeade då?" undrade jag.

"Vi ska visa dig hela byn" sade Daphne och log brett. "Från Tre kvastar till spökande stugan".

"Låter bra" sade jag.

Snart stod vi i entréhallen på väg ut.

"Draco… vart ska _vi_ gå när _vi_ kommer dit?" sade Pansy och klängde sig fast i Dracos arm. "För _vi_ ska väl inte gå med_ dem_?" la hon till i en högljud viskning och pekade på oss. Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Nej då" sade Draco.

"Kan vi gå till Madam Puddifoots?" sade hon och såg på honom med hundvalpsögon.

"Öh…"

"Snälla?"

"Vad är Madam Puddifoots?" viskade jag till Blaise som gick bredvid mig.

"Ett litet kafé som går ut på att vara så rosa och gulligt som möjligt men man blir bara illamående" flinade han. "En killes mardröm och jag tycker synd om Draco om han måste gå dit… speciellt med Pansy"

"Okej" sade jag.

Stackars Draco…

Jag skrattade för mig själv.

"Okej Pansy" suckade Draco.

"Stackas Draco" viskade Blaise allvarligt. Sen började han fnissa.

Draco vände sig om och såg misstänksamt på oss.

Jag log oskyldigt tillbaks.

Han fnyste och vände sig om igen.

Nu hade vi kommit fram till Hogsmeade.

"Vi ses sen" sade Draco och började gå iväg med Pansy.

"Ha så trevligt på Madam Puddifoots" ropade Blaise efter dem.

"Det ska vi!" ropade Pansy lyckligt och överlägset tillbaks. Hon verkade inte uppfatta ironin. Men det gjorde uppenbarligen Draco. Han svarade inte men vi såg hur han kröp ihop av skam… eller ilska kanske… och skyndade på stegen.

Vi skrattade.

"Så vart ska vi gå?" undrade jag.

"Godis" grymtade Crabbe. Goyle och Millicent nickade medhållande.

"Okej, mot Godisbaronen" sade Daphne och tog armkrok med mig och Blaise. Bakom oss gick Crabbe, Goyle och Millicent.

Inne på Godisbaronen var det proppfullt med elever. Det var nästan så Crabbe och Goyle inte kom in. Men jag tror att deras kroppshydda skrämde bort några stycken så de fick plats.

Godisbaronen kunde kanske inte mäta sig med vissa godisbutiker i USA men det var ändå mysigt att komma in dit och dra in den söta lukten av godis. Hyllorna var fulla med olika godissorter ända upp till taket.

"Så, välkommen till Godisbaronen" sade Daphne och slog ut med handen. Och slog till en hufflepuffare som stod bakom henne i ansiktet. "Oj"

"Aj, se dig för" fräste huffelpuffaren åt henne.

"Du kan se dig för" sade Daphne högdraget. Jag tog tag i hennes vänstra arm och drog henne därifrån innan det blev värre.

"Arti, du måste prova dom här!" ropade Millicent över huvudena på alla andra från andra sidan affären.

"Okej, kommer!" ropade jag tillbaks.

När vi hade plockat på oss det vi ville ha och betalt trängde vi oss ut igen. Ute var det en vacker höstdag och himlen var molnfri. Tyvärr stördes friden av Crabbe och Goyles smaskande och någon tjej som skrek som en stucken gris.

"Vem var det som skrek?" sade Blaise och såg sig om för att försöka hitta källan till ljudet.

"Det lät nästan som Pansy?" sade Daphne fundersamt.

"Det tror jag det var också" sade jag och flinade och pekade. Mot oss kom Draco släpande på en ursinnig Pansy. Det såg ut som hon ville döda någon. Jag såg även gryffindorarna längre bort och gissade på att det var de som hade gjort Pansy arg.

"Vad har hänt?" sade jag när de kom fram till oss och Draco släppte Pansy.

"Potter, Granger och Weasley" morrade Pansy innan Draco hann svara.

"De kom och störde oss på Madam Puddifoots" suckade Draco, men han lät inte särskilt ledsen för det. "Jag tyckte det var bäst att få Pansy därifrån innan hon började kasta tekoppar"

"Jag ska strypa Granger" väste Pansy ilsket. Draco gav henne en trött blick.

"Vad har ni hunnit gjort då?" sade han till oss.

"Vi har varit på Godisbaronen" sade Daphne och Goyle höll upp sin godispåse som bevis.

"Ja, ni var inte borta särskilt länge" sade Blaise och flinade. "Synd"

"Vad menar du med det?" sade Draco och blängde surt på honom.

"Tyckte du kunde få lida lite mer" flinade Blaise skadeglatt. Draco fnös och slog till honom i bakhuvudet.

"Vart ska vi gå nu då?" sade jag och avbröt dem. "Något mer ställe som jag måste se?"

"Tre kvastar och Spökandestugan!" sade Daphne entusiastiskt och tog tag i min arm. "Vi börjar med spökandestugan – för jag är inte sugen på nått än – och sen kan vi gå till Tre kvastar". Hon började dra mig bort mot utkanten av by. Jag mötte Dracos blick och han ryckte på axlarna och följde efter.

"Pansy, kommer du?" ropade Daphne över axeln och väckte Pansy ur hennes ilska.

"Va? Vart ska ni?" utbrast hon när vi började gå. "Vänta på mig!"

Spökande stugan var ett ruckel som såg ut som det skulle rasa ihop vilken sekund som helst. Runtom gick det ett stängsel som skulle hålla elever borta från området och själva stugan. Fast det verkade inte särskilt effektivt eftersom det var hål överallt. Men ändå tycktes ingen smita in. Konstigt...

"Vad är det för speciellt med det här rucklet?" sade jag och slog ut med handen mot Spökandestugan. Vi stod tryckta mot staketet och stirrade på det förmodade hemsökta huset.

"Det är den Spökandestugan" viskade Daphne dramatiskt. "Det sägs att det är Storbritanniens mest hemsökta hus".

"Okej..." sade jag tveksamt och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är det!" utbrast Pansy.

"Jaja, jag tror dig" sade jag och höll upp händerna.

"Nej, det gör du inte..." sade plötsligt en röst. Vi hoppade alla till och snodde runt. Mot oss kom en mörk figur ut från skogen. Han hade en luva uppfälld så man inte kunde se hans ansikte.

"SPÖKE!" tjöt Pansy och hoppade upp på Draco. Draco – som var helt oförberedd på det – föll bakåt och stötte till Crabbe, så han tappade sitt godis och när han böjde sig ner föll Draco och Pansy över honom och landade på Blaise. Domino... jag garvade.

Då fällde det så kallade "spöket" ner sin luva. Och då skrattade jag ännu mer.

"Jag är inget spöke, Pansy" snäste Theodore Nott. "Men för en gångs skulle rätt, Spökandestugan är faktiskt hemsökt"

"För i helvete, Theodore!" fräste Draco och puttade av Pansy från sig och ner i leran. "Var du tuvungen att skrämmas så?". Han ställde sig upp och borsta av kläderna. Blaise och Pansy låg fortfarande i leran och försökte trassla sig loss från varandra.

"Så jag skrämde dig?" sade Theodore och flinade skadeglatt.

"Nej!" sade han och blängde argt på honom. "Men du skrämde uppenbarligen Pansy". Han gjorde en gest mot Pansy som fortfarande låg på marken.

"Gjorde du inte!" tjöt Pansy illröd i ansikte och ställde sig upp. Bredvid henne stönade Blaise och tog sig långsamt upp på fötter.

"Ni här tunga..." stönade han. Pansy frön ilsket och puttade ner honom på marken igen. Sen vände hon sig mot Theodore igen.

"Är du helt dum i huvudet Theodore?" fräste hon argt och måttade ett slag mot honom. Han böjde sig smidigt undan. "Vad i helvete gjorde du i skogen?"

"Det har inte du med att göra" sade han och vände sig mot den spökandestugan. Pansy fnös irriterat.

"Men vad var det du sa om att Pansy hade rätt? Om att Spökandestugan faktiskt är hemsökt?" sade jag och ställde mig bredvid honom.

"Den är det" sade han och slet blicken från nämnda hus och såg på mig. "Fast jag ser i dina ögon att du inte tror mig". Han böjde lätt på huvudet åt höger och log ett mystiskt leende.

"Nä, är inte så mycket för spöken" sade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

"Men du tror väl på spökena på skolan?" flinade han och såg bort igen.

"Jag... ja, det... antar jag" sade jag förvånat. Jag hade inte ens tänkt på att det fanns massor av spöken på skolan.

"Du tänkte inte på det va?" sade han och log.

"Nä... men då borde man väl inte vara rädd för att gå hit?" sade jag fundersamt. "Jag menar, om man ser spöken hela tiden borde man väl inte vara rädd för just de här?". Jag gjorde en gest mot Spökandestugan.

"Men det sägs att de här spökena är extra våldsamma och skräckinjagande" sade han med låg röst.

"Jag tycker det verkar ganska lugnt just nu iallafall" sade jag och vände mig bort från stugan.

"Nu ja..." sade Theodore lågt bakom mig. Undertiden jag och Theodore haft vårt lilla samtal hade jag nästan helt glömt bort att jag var där med de andra. Draco stod en bit bort och stirrade på mig medan Pansy stod bredvid honom och pladdrade på och försökte få hans uppmärksamhet. Jag log mot honom. Han log ett ansträngt leende tillbaks. Daphne satt på en sten en bit bort från dem och kollade på sina naglar och pillade bort mikroskåpiska smutsfläckar från dem. Millicent stod bredvid henne och såg uttråkad ut. Blaise roade sig med att förvandla en stubbe till något sorts litet monster och sedan tillbaks till en stubbe. Han hade riktigt roligt tills stubben/monstret tröttnade och bet honom i benet. Crabbe och Goyle som stod och såg vilsna ut skrattade åt honom. Blaise fräste ilsket och kastade iväg en sten år deras håll.

"Om det inte finns något mer att se här..." sade jag och avbröt alla under deras så intressanta och viktiga förehavanden. "... så kanske vi ska gå vidare?". Daphne hoppade upp från sten och studsade fram mot mig.

"Ja, det ska vi" sade hon glatt och tog återigen ta i mig arm. "Mot Tre kvastar!"

Vi började gå mot Tre kvastar, men när jag såg bakåt såg jag att Theodore stod kvar. Han såg så extremt ensam och dyster ut att jag tyckte synd om honom.

"Ska du inte följa med?" ropade jag åt honom. Han ryckte till och såg upp mot mig.

"Får jag det?" undrade han.

"Ja, varför skulle du inte få det?" sade jag förvånat.

"Draco ser inte ut som om han gillar det". Jag vände mig om mot Draco och mycket riktigt såg han väldigt sur ut.

"Äh, bry dig inte om honom" log jag. "Kom nu!".

Theodore såg tveksamt mellan mig och Draco. Sen bestämde han sig tydligen för att göra som jag sa och började gå långsamt mot oss. Draco fnös och vände sig om och gick. Jag såg chockat efter honom.

Vad var det med honom nu då?

(-)

Han gillade inte Theodore. Verkligen inte. Och han gillade absolut inte det sätt han såg på Artemis. Det var kanske lite barnsligt att han hade gått men han klarade inte av att se Artemis gå och skratta och prata med Theodore.

Det var inte samma sak med Blaise, för han visste att han gillade Daphne och inte såg Artemis som mer än kompis. Men Theodore...

Han gnisslade tänder.

"Draco!" skrek en gäll röst bakom honom. Han frös till när han kände igen Pansys röst och skyndade sedan på stegen.

"Draco!" skrek Pansy igen. "Vänta på mig!". Han började gå ännu snabbare och puttade undan andra elever när de kom i hans väg.

"DRAAAACO!". Han rös till när Pansy gick upp i falsett och hennes röst skar sig. Han suckade tungt och stannade. Han hörde hur Pansy flämtade när hon kom närmare.

"Varför väntade du inte?" sade hon sur och putade med underläppen. "Hörde du inte när jag ropade?"

"Nej" sade han uttryckslöst och stirrade rakt fram.

"Åh, nähä" sade Pansy förvånat. "Men varför stack du bara?"

"Därför" sade han med en röst som gjorde klart att hon inte skulle fråga något mer.

"Öhh... okej" sade hon tveksamt. "Men de andra gick till Tre kvastar, följer du med?"

Han vill inte gå dit egentligen, men mot bättre vetande nickade han och följde efter Pansy. De banade sig fram mellan upprymda elever som njöt av att vara utanför skolan. Han förvånades hur långt han hade hunnit innan Pansy kom ikapp honom.

Tyvärr kom de fram till Tre kvastar mycket snabbare än Draco hade önskat. Han suckade tungt innan han följde efter Pansy in i det varma dunklet inne på den populära puben. Resten av slyhterinarna satt längst in runt ett stort bord i ena hörnet. Artemis höjde handen i en hälsning när hon såg honom komma in och log brett. Theodore satt bredvid henne. Han log stramt tillbaka och började bana sig fram mellan borden.

"Varför stack du?" undrade Blaise när han drog ut en stol och satte sig ner vid bordet. Allas ögon vilade på honom.

"Därför" sade han med sin tydligaste Malfoy-röst som betydde att de inte skulle ifrågasätt honom. Han stirrade stint på alla tills de såg bort. Alla utom Artemis. Hon stirrade tillbaks och lutade huvudet lätt åt vänster. Efter vad som verkade vara en evighet vände hon äntligen bort huvudet från honom.

Det blev en obehaglig tystnad.

"Någon som vill ha något att dricka?" sade Daphne plötsligt och ställde sig upp.

"Gärna" sade Blaise och ställde sig också upp. "Jag följer med dig".

"Vi behöver..." hon räknade tyst för sig själv "... åtta flaskor med honungsöl. Strax tillbaka". Hon tog tag i Blaises arm och drog med honom bort från bordet.

Det blev återigen tyst.

"Såå..." sade Artemis. "... någon som är klar med läxan i örtlära?"

"Nä" sade Millicent. "Men nästan" la hon till stolt.

Crabbe och Goyle grymatade bara något otydligt. Draco tog det som ett nej och det såg ut som om även Artemis gjorde det.

"Jaha... " sade Artemis och såg ganska uttråkad ut. "För mig går det åt helvete i örtlära, någon annan som vill dela med sig med sina upplevelser?"

Theodore skrattade till. "Jag har sett det" flinade han. "Ser ut som du vill mörda växterna".

"Det är faktiskt de som vill döda mig!" utbrast Artemis med spelad förvåning. Theodore skrattade. Även Millicent drog på munnen. Själv fortsatte han sura.

"Jag kommer ihåg den där gången du slog tillbaka dem med en spade och Sprout blev skitsur på dig" skrattade Theodore.

"Ja, vid Merlin vad sur jag var då" sade Artemis glatt. "Och sen tog jag ut min ilska på stackars Draco". Hon log mot honom. Han log falskt tillbaka, men det såg hon inte för då hade hon redan vänt sig om mot Theodore igen.

"Vad gjorde du mot honom?" frågade Theodore nyfiket.

"Kastade en liten förhäxning över honom bara" sade hon och flinade.

"Vadå?". Han lutade sig framåt mot henne.

"Det var egentligen inte meningen, men hans hår råkade bli illgrönt" flinade hon brett.

Theodore började asgarva.

"Varför tror du inte han kom på resten av lektionerna den dagen?" sade hon och skrattade hon också.

Han blängde surt på henne och Theodore. Han gillade inte att folk skrattade åt honom.

"Stackars min lilla Draco" utbrast en röst bredvid honom. Han hoppade till och vände på huvudet. Där satt Pansy inklämd på en stol mellan honom och Goyle.

"Vad elak du är mot Draco" sade hon till Artemis som precis som han hoppade till när hon hörde Pansys gälla röst. Både hon och Theodore slutade skratta tvärt.

"Vart kom du ifrån?" sade hon förvånat.

"Jag har suttigt här hela tiden" sade Pansy upprört.

"Okej..."

"Men hur kan du vara så elak mot Draco hela tiden?"

"Va?" sade Artemis förvånat. "Jag är väl inte elak?"

"Jo, det är du" sade Pansy envist. "Du och Theodore. Ni sitter där och skrattar åt honom"

"Men han tar inte illa upp. Han har ju själv skrattat åt den här händelsen" sade Artemis. "Eller hur Draco?". Hon vände sig om och såg på honom. Men innan han hann svara kom Daphne och Blaise tillbaks med famnarna fulla med honungsölsflaskor.

"Lite hjälp här kanske?" sade Daphne och nickade menande på flaskorna hon hade i famnen. Artemis ställde sig upp och tog några av flaskorna och ställde ner dem på bordet. Sen tog hon några falaskor från Blaise också så de kunde ställa ner resterande flaskor på bordet. De satte sig ner igen.

"Jaha... här var det dystert" sade Daphne och strök en hårslinga bakom sitt ena öra. Hon såg uttråkad ut och började dela ut honungsöl till alla.

"Jag då?" utbrast Pansy förnärmat. Alla hade fått en honungsöl utom hon.

"Pansy?" sade Blaise förvånat. "Är det du?"

"Ja, Blaise din dumma idiot, det är jag!" fräste Pansy.

"Såg dig inte" flinade Blaise. "Men ojdå, det verkar som vi glömde dig, vi har inga fler". Han ryckte på axlarna och lyfte sin flaska mot läpparna och drack. Pansy fnyste ilsket. Draco suckade. Varför skulle hans "kompisar" alltid bråka? Han orkade verkligen inte med det just nu.

"Här Pansy, ta min" sade han och sköt över sin honungsöl till henne innan hon ställde sig upp och slog till Blaise. "Jag går och köper en ny, jag orkar ändå inte med ert svammel". Han reste sig upp och såg kyligt ner på dem innan han gick därifrån.

Han suckade igen när han hörde fotsteg som följde efter honom. Han kände inte för att prata med någon, men han om hans instinkter hade rätt så visste han vem det var som ville prata med honom.

Så istället för att gå fram och köpa en ny honungsöl svängde han av och gick och satte sig vid ett tomt bord. Och precis som han hade misstänkt satte sig Artemis ner framför honom.

"Vad är det med dig idag?" sade hon rakt på sak.

"Vad menar du?" sade han och låtsades som om han inte visste vad hon pratade om.

"Spela inte dum, Draco, du vet precis vad jag pratar om" sade hon och flinade. Sen blev hon allvarlig igen. "Du har varit sur hela dan. Speciellt sen vi träffade Theo". Han röst till inombords när hon sa "Theo".

"Har jag?" sade han och fortsatte spela oförstående. Artemis suckade frustrerat.

"Sa jag inte åt dig att sluta spela dum?" sade hon och blängde på honom.

Han övervägde sina alternativ i huvudet. Om han fortsatt att spela dum, som Artemis uttryckte det, skulle hon bli sur på honom och kanske lämna honom ifred. Men då skulle hon gå tillbaks till Nott och det ville han inte heller. Fast varför försökte han ens? Han var ju bortlovad till Pansy. Han kunde ju aldrig ha någon annan tjej. Han suckade.

"Nå?" sade Artemis och avbröt hans funderingar. Han tittade upp och mötte hennes otåliga gyllenbruna ögon. De hade faktiskt samma färg som hennes hår. Det hade han inte tänkt på förut.

"Dina ögon har samma färg som ditt hår" sade han fundersamt.

"Va?" sade hon förvånat. Hon hade nog inte väntat sig att han skulle säga det.

"Dom har det" sade han igen. "Det är fint". Han log mot henne.

"Tack" hon log tillbaks. Sen böjde hon sig fram och slog till honom i huvudet. "Försök inte byta samtalsämne Draco Malfoy" fräste hon.

"Aj, vad var det där bra för?" frågade han surt. Han lutade sig bakåt så hon inte kom åt att slå honom igen.

"Du svarar inte på min fråga" sade hon minst lika surt och korsade armarna över bröstet.

"Vad vill du att jag ska säga?" undrade han.

"Varför är du så sur?" sade hon och lutade huvudet åt vänster. "Eller vad har du emot Theodore Nott?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt" sade han tvekande. "Jag kan inte förklara"

"Försök"

Han ville inte berätta för henne. Vad skulle han säga egentligen? Att han gillar henne och inte vill att någon annan kille ska lägga sina smutsiga hände på henne? Fast han skulle ju självklart aldrig kunna var tillsammans med henne, för han är bortlovad till Pansy, men han vill ändå inte att någon annan ska röra henne. Det skulle bara låta dumt.

Och om han sa så skulle han bara låta självisk och självklart måste ju hon få vara med vem hon vill. Han kan ju inte precis hindra henne.

Så egentligen hade han inget emot Theodore. Han hade bara något emot killar som försökte komma nära hans Artemis.

Han suckade.

"Jag kan inte" sade han till bordet. Han kunde inte möta hennes blick.

"Kan du inte försöka?" sade hon bedjande. Han tittade upp och mötte hennes blick.

"Nej Artemis, det går inte" sade han med hård blick. Sen reste han sig upp och gick ut från Tre kvastar. Han kände Artemis brännande blickar på sig när han gick ut. Sen slog dörren igen bakom honom och kontakten bröts. Han började långsamt gå upp mot slottet igen.

Hur kunde hon frambringa de här känslorna hos honom? Hur kunde hon när ingen annan lyckats? Han hade aldrig känt så här för Pansy. Hon var mer som en ytterst irriterande ägodel som man inte kunde göra sig av med.

Han suckade.

Varför drabbade det här just honom?

(-)

**Det här var nog mitt längsta kapitel hittills. Och nu börjar de färdigskriva kapitlen ta slut! Har bara ett kvar och ett nästan klart. Så efter det kan det ta längre tid innan jag uppdaterar, men ska göra mitt bästa för att skynda på :) Skriv en review så blir jag jättejätteglad! :D Tack på förhand!**


	7. Återkontakt

**Kapitel 7**_Återkontakt _

Jag blir tokig! Seriöst. Den här skolan ger mig allvarliga psykiska problem.

Jag dunkar frustrerat huvudet i bordet. Så fort allt verkar bra, så går det åt helvete igen.

Nu har Draco blivit konstig. Ända sen den där dagen på Tre kvastar har han betett sig annorlunda. Och det var nästan 3 veckor sen.

Mina tankar avbröts av att någon snubblade in i det avskilda hörn av biblioteket där jag satt. Jag brydde mig inte om att titta upp. Det var säkert bara någon som letade efter en bok och jag hoppades att denne någon skulle hitta sin bok så fort som möjligt och lämna mig ifred igen. Men sådan tur hade jag inte.

"Artemis?" sade en förvånad röst. Jag vände mig om minst lika förvånat. Och möte min storebrors uppspärrade ögon.

"Apollon" sade jag.

"Hur är det med dig då?" sade han nervöst och kliade sig på armen.

"Bra" sade jag kyligt. Jag hade inte pratat med min storebror sen den där dagen för några månader sen då vi hade blivit delade in i Gryffindor och Slytherin. Jag hade bara sett honom i korridorerna några gånger. Och varje gång hade det stuckigt till i bröstet av saknad.

"Okej, så bra" han log en nervös och ansträngt leende. Det var konstigt att se Apollon så här. Han brukade aldrig vara nervös och ansträngd. Han var alltid så glad och utåtriktad. Jag suckade.

"Sitt" sade jag och sparkade ut stolen som stod på andra sidan bordet. Jag var tvungen att reda ut det här nu. Han flinade till av min rättframhet och satte sig ner.

"Hur är det i Gryffindor?" frågade jag honom.

"Bra" svarade han kort. "Hur är det med Malfoy?". Jag blängde på honom.

"Om du ska var uppkäftig kan du lika gärna gå igen" snäste jag åt honom och vände mig mot mina böcker igen. Det var nog ändå lika bra, jag hade massor med läxor att göra.

"Nej, förlåt Artemis, nu var jag dum" sade Apollon fort. "Jag ska försöka bättra mig". Jag såg långsamt upp från mina böcker och gav honom en tveksam blick. "Jag lovar" tillade han.

"Okej, säger du det så" sade jag.

"Ja, det gör jag" slog han fast. "Men allvarligt, hur är det med dig? Du ser trött ut"

"Ja, jag är ganska trött" sade jag. "Läxorna håller på att stiga mig åt huvudet och ärligt talat så är saker inte så bra i Slytherin". Jag suckade.

"Okej, vad har hänt då?" sade han med medlidsam blick. Jag gav honom en blick innan jag bestämde mig för att berätta allt för honom.

"Om du verkligen vill veta så..." sade jag och sedan berättade jag allt som hade hänt sedan vi kom dit.

Jag vet inte hur länge vi satt där, men det kändes bra att få dela med sig med alla sina problem till någon. Och Apollon lyssnade uppmärksamt hela tiden.

"Du verkar inte ha haft det så lätt" sade han tillslut när jag var klar. Jag nickade. "Och jag tycker fortfarande Malfoy verkar vara en idiot"

"Vem kallar du idiot?" sade en släpig röst. Vi vände oss om och där stod ingen mindre än Draco och blängde på Apollon.

"Dig, uppenbarligen" sade Apollon trotsigt.

"Draco" sade jag varnande. Han gav mig en kort och känslolös blick.

"Jag skulle säga att det är du som är en idiot" sade han.

"Hur kan jag vara en idiot, det är ju du som beter dig konstigt mot min syster" svarade Apollon. Han ställde sig upp för att inte behöva se upp på Draco.

"Du kan väl knappast säga nått, Fox, du har inte pratat med henne på flera månader bara för att hon hamnade i Slytherin" sade Draco. "Jag har i alla fall varit där för henne". Han gick fram och la en hand på min axel. Jag suckade irriterat när Apollon öppnade munnen för att argumentera tillbaks.

"Tyst med er båda två" sade jag och ställde mig upp och skakade av mig Dracos hand. Han såg snopen ut och Apollon gav honom en triumferande min. "Ni är inte precis något helgon någon av er"

"Men..." började Apollon.

"Nej, inga men" avbröt jag av honom och höll upp min hand. "Apollon, du har redan bevisat att du har lite vett i alla fall, så skulle du kunna gå? Jag skulle behöva prata med Draco, nu när han ändå är här". Draco såg ut som om han ångrade att han kommit dit överhuvudtaget, men stod ändå kvar.

"Jag vet inte om jag vill lämna dig ensam med honom" sade han tveksamt. Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Jag har klarat mig själv med honom i några månader nu utan ditt beskydd, jag tror jag fixar det" Han såg fortfarande tveksam ut och jag gick fram och gav honom en kram. "Vi får prata mer imorgon" sade jag när jag släppte honom. Han nickade, gav Draco en kort kylig blick och gick.

Vi stod i tystnad medans vi hörde Apollons steg eka bort. Draco såg på allt annat förutom på mig. Jag satte mig ner igen och kollade på honom medan han gick runt utmed bokhyllorna.

"Draco, se på mig" sade jag. Han stannade med ryggen mot mig. Jag hörde hur han suckade och sedan vände han sig om. Men han kollade fortfarande inte på mig utan någon centimeter bredvid mig. "Sitt" jag pekade på stolen som Apollon hade suttit på för några minuter sen. Han satte sig ner. "Se på mig"

Han tittade äntligen upp och mötte min blick.

"Hur är det?" frågade jag.

"Bra" svarade han och såg bort igen.

"Varför har du betett dig så konstigt?"

"Hur då?" frågande han och spelade dum. "Du måste utveckla dig fråga mer"

"Du förstår precis vad jag menar" suckade jag. "Men okej, du har inte precis undvikit mig men du säger knappt nått till mig – eller till någon för den delen – och du går ofta undan utan att säga något". Han sade ingenting. "Svara mig Malfoy". Han hajade till.

"Du kallade mig Malfoy" sade han förvånat.

"Ja, du svarar ju inte" sade jag och lade armarna i kors.

"Men jag kan inte!" utbrast han och drog ena handen genom det blonda håret.

"Varför?" frågade jag.

"För att du skulle tycka jag är en idiotisk självisk uppblåst knäppgök!" han hade ställt sig upp igen och stod nu med ryggen mot mig. Jag såg chockat på honom och gick fram till honom.

"Det skulle jag aldrig tycka" sade jag lågt och la handen på hans axel. Då vände han sig om och slog armarna om mig. Först blev jag förvånad men sen kramade jag tillbaks. Han var nästan ett huvud längre än mig och han borrade in ansiktet mot mitt hår.

"Kan vi inte bara glömma det?" Frågade han mot mitt huvud men höll mig sedan ifrån sig och mötte min blick. "Jag lovar att inte vara konstig igen, om vi bara glömmer det här"

"Men..." började jag.

"Snälla" avbröt han och såg bedjande på mig. Jag kunde inte göra annat än att nicka. Han gav mig en till kram. "Tack".

Jag ville fortfarande veta vad det hade varit med honom, men insåg att det var bättre att han inte betedde sig konstigt längre. Vi satte oss ner igen.

"Skulle du kunna hjälpa mig med det här?" frågade jag och slog ut med handen mot mina böcker som täckte bordet.

"Självklart" sade han och flinade sitt vanliga leende.

(-)

**Blev ett kort kapitel, men kan lova att nästa är längre! Och nu har jag bara ett färdigskrivet kapitel kvar... så sen kommer det antagligen ta (ännu) längre tid mellan uppdateringarna. Någon som har några idéer om vad som skulle kunna hända? Några önskemål? Artemis och Hogwarts öde ligger i era händer! **

**Skriv en review så blir jag glad och skriver fortare ;)**


	8. Smutsskalle

**Kapitel 8 **_Smutsskalle_

Så, nu var allt bra igen, eller nästan i alla fall. Draco betedde sig som folk igen, men ändå var det något frånvarande i hans blick. Leendet gick aldrig riktigt upp till ögonen.

Jag satt för tillfället själv i en soffa i Slytherins uppehållsrum, inte helt själv då, men ingen av mina... hrmf... kompisar var där. Jag har tänkt på det där, jag är inte riktigt nära kompis med någon i Slytherin – Pansy går mig på nerverna, Daphne är för ytlig, Millicent är snäll men dum som ett spån, Crabbe och Goyle ska jag inte ens gå in på, Blaise är helt okej faktiskt, fast ganska arrogant. Och ändå umgås jag med dem alla.

Men det var väl bara för att Draco umgås med dem... även fast han verkade avsky dem alla. Ja, Draco. Jag kommer nog aldrig riktigt förstå mig på honom.

Sen har vi ju Theo – Theodor Nott. Han är... annorlunda. Inte som alla andra. Men jag gillar honom. Han får mig att skratta. Och han är inte lika ytlig som resten av slytherinarna.

Plötsligt satte sig någon ner i en av fåtöljerna framför mig. Jag såg förvånat upp och mötte Theodores dystra blick.

"Åh, hej" sade jag och log. "Jag såg inte att du kom"

Han bara log till svar, men leendet dog snabbt bort igen.

"Hur är det? Har det hänt något?" undrade jag.

"Nej, inget särskilt..." Svarade han undvikande. "Hur är det med dig då? Du verkar gladare igen"

"Ja, Draco pratar med mig igen" Jag kunde inte låta bli att le när jag sa det. Theodor log ett blekt leende åt min glädje, men sedan dog leendet igen. Det var uppenbarligen något som inte var som det ska. Jag såg ingående på min vän och han undvek min blick.

"Theo..." sade jag "säkert att det inte är något som är fel?"

Han såg äntligen upp och mötte min blick.

"Jag tror inte du skulle förstå..." sade han lågt.

"Testa mig" sade jag och la armarna i kors över bröstkorgen. Theo såg på min bestämda uppsyn, sen reste han sig upp och satte sig istället i soffan bredvid mig.

"Jag hoppas du förstår att du inte får berätta det här för någon, inte ens för Draco. Speciellt inte för Draco." sade han med låg röst. Jag nickade. Han tvekade och såg bort. Sedan vända han sig mot mig igen.

"Har du någonsin känt att du inte kan vara nära en person utan att ditt hjärta rusar. Utan att du börjar svettas. Utan att du inte kan sluta se på den här personen." Han såg frågande på mig.

"Theo... vad menar du?"

"Det jag menar är... att..."

"Vad håller ni på med?" avbröt plötsligt en kall röst. Jag såg förvånat upp och såg att Draco stod bredvid oss. Jag hade blivit så uppslukad av Theos ord att jag inte hade märkt att han kom. Jag märkte även att Theo och jag måste ha flyttat närmare varandra för vi satt inte mer än någon decimeter ifrån varandra. Jag flyttade mig snabbt bort en bit, för av någon anledning fick Draco mig att känna mig skyldig.

"Pratar" sade jag kort. Theo hade vänt sig om och såg inte på oss.

"Det såg inte ut som det..." sade Draco. Det var nästan något plågat i hans blick. "Jag tänkte fråga om du ville gå och äta middag? Men du kanske är upptagen?"

Då ställde sig Theo upp. "Nejdå, hon är inte upptagen. Jag skulle ändå gå nu." Han vände sig mot mig. "Hejdå Arts". Han började gå iväg mot killarnas sovsalar.

"Vänta!" ropade jag efter honom. Han vände sig om och såg på mig. "Vi får prata mer sen" sade jag och gav honom en menande blick. Han log åt mig innan han vände sig om igen och gick.

Jag vände mig åt Draco som blängde efter Theo.

"Se inte så sur ut" sade jag åt honom när jag gick förbi honom ut ur uppehållsrummet.

"Jag ser väl inte sur ut?" protesterade Draco och skyndade efter mig.

"Jo, det gör du. Jag förstår fortfarande inte vad du har emot Theodor."

"Jag har inget emot Theodor!"

Jag gav honom en tvivlande blick. "Ljug inte för mig"

Han tog tag i min arm och vände på mig så jag stod mittemot honom. Vi stod i en tom korridor nere i källaren.

"Artemis..." sade han lågt och släppte taget om min arm. "Du skulle bara tycka jag var patetisk om du visste..."

"Det tvivlar jag på" sade jag och tog tag i hans ena hand. Han såg förvånat ner på våra händer. "Jag vill bara veta vad som rör sig i ditt huvud" Jag såg bedjande på honom.

"Jag kan inte..." sade han, men det lät som om han inte var helt säker på det.

Då blev jag för andra gången den här kvällen avbruten mitt i ett viktigt samtal. Och den här gången var det Pansy som störde.

"Vad gör du med min pojkvän?" skrek hon och slog undan min hand från Dracos. "Släpp honom!" Hon kastade sig om halsen på honom som för att skydda honom mot mig.

"Pojkvän?" frågade jag förvirrat. Jag hade ingen aning om att de två faktiskt var ett par. Visst, Pansy var jämt väldigt klängig och de hade gått på en "dejt" senast i Hogsmeade, men Draco verkade aldrig som att han ville ha henne där.

Pansy vände sig om och såg överlägset på mig. "Ja, pojkvän" spann hon. "Vi ska gifta oss när vi slutat skolan"

Draco såg förtvivlat på mig bakom Pansy.

"Jaså" sade jag. "Det har du aldrig sagt, Draco"

"Våra föräldrar bestämde att vi skulle gifta oss långt innan vi började på Hogwarts" sade han lågt utan att se på mig.

"Precis! Så du håller dina smutsiga händer borta från honom" sade Pansy och blängde på mig. "Kom Draco." Hon tog tag i hans hand och drog honom med sig när hon började gå mot stora salen.

Jag suckade djupt, men följde ändå efter, jag var ju tvungen att äta även om min matlust hade försvunnit.

På nått sätt gjorde det mig sorgsen att Draco var bortlovad till Pansy. Inte för att jag trodde att det var något på gång mellan mig och Draco, men ändå...

"Artemis!" ropade plötsligt någon. Vi hade kommit upp i entréhallen och jag vände mig om för att se vem som ropat och såg min storebror följd av tvillingarna komma emot mig. Jag såg efter Draco och Pansy och såg Pansy göra en äcklad grimas och sedan viska något till Draco samtidigt som hon pekade på gryffindorarna som var på väg fram till mig. Dumma kossa.

"Hej killar" sade jag och log mot dem.

"Hej Artemis!" sade alla tre i kör och flinade. Apollon gav mig även en kram.

"Vilken tur att vi träffade dig här, vi undrade om du ville följa med oss och äta?" frågande min bror och log brett.

"Visst, men varför?" frågade jag.

"För att gottgöra dig för att..." började Fred.

"... Apollon – och vi – betedde oss som stora idioter" avslutade George.

"Ni behöver inte gottgöra mig" sade jag, men var ändå rörd att de tänkte på mig.

"Jo det behöver vi, speciellt jag" sade Apollon något plågat. "Jag borde aldrig ha övergivit dig..."

"Det är lugnt nu Apollon, jag är bara glad att vi är vänner igen" log jag och kramade min bror igen. "Men jag kan väl inte äta lunch med er? Man får inte sitta vid något annat bord än sitt elevhemsbord"

"Det är inga problem" flinade George.

"Du får inte glömma vilka du umgås med" sade Fred och flinade minst lika brett som sin tvillingbror.

"De här två är helt fantastiska!" stålade Apollon. "Du skulle bara veta vilka ställen det finns här på skolan, och de kan allt!"

"Låt oss visa dig vägen, sköna dam" sade Fred och höll ut armen åt mig. Jag log och tog armkrok med honom. George tog min andra arm under sin.

"Artemis?" ropade plötsligt någon. jag vände på huvudet och såg att Draco hade kommit ut ur Stora Salen igen. Han undrade säkert varför jag inte kom och åt. "Var är du på väg? Skulle du inte äta?"

"Jag äter med de här idag" sade jag och nickade mot tvillingarna som fortfarande höll i mina armar och mot min bror.

"Äter du hellre med blodsförrädarna än med mi... oss?" sade han kallt, men ändå steg en svag rodnad på hans hals.

"Kolla, Malfoy rodnar!" utbrast George förtjust.

"Käften Weasley!" fräste Draco.

"Ja, Draco, jag tänker äta med de här oavsett om de är blodsförrädare eller inte" sade jag och såg bestämt på honom. "Ska du inte gå tillbaks till din flickvän?" tillade jag kallt. Jag vet inte varför jag var nedlåtande mot honom, jag ville ju inte att han skulle vara sur på mig. Men jag tålde inte när han var elak mot personer som jag tyckte om utan anledning. Jag får prata med honom sen.

"Vi ses sen då" sade Draco känslokallt och vände sig tvärt om och gick.

"Snyggt syrran" sade Apollon stolt. "Där fick han så han teg!"

Jag suckade. "Jag måste prata med honom sen. Men nu är jag utsvulten!"

Tvillingarna skrattade. "Du låter som Ron" sade Fred och blinkade åt mig. "Men då får vi väl se till att du får lite mat"

Vi gick ner i källaren och gick långt in tills vi kom till en tavla föreställande en fruktskål. Då gjorde Fred något konstig – han kittlade päronet på tavlan. Och päronet förvandlade sig till ett handtag!

Fred tog tag i handtaget och öppnade.

"Välkommen till köket på Hogwarts!" sade George och log brett. Innanför tavlan dolde det sig ett rum lika stort som Stora Salen och precis som i Stora Salen så stod det fyra långbord samt ett lärarbord där inne. Och överallt kryllade det av husalfer som sprang hit och dit med massa mat. Men så fort de ställde ner det på ett av borden så försvann det. Jag antog att det skickades upp till Stora Salen som antagligen låg precis ovanför.

Vid det bord som representerade gryffindorebordet satt fyra välbekanta figurer – Harry, Hermione, Ron och Ginny.

"Vilken tid det tog!" ropade Ron och viftade med en kycklingklubba som han höll på att äta.

Vi gick fram och satte oss ner tillsammans med dem. Jag kände mig lite illa tillmods. Jag hade trots allt inte umgåtts så mycket med dem sen första dagen på tåget.

"Malfoy hindrade oss lite, men Artemis gav honom så han teg" sade Fred och dunkade mig i ryggen.

"Jag trodde du och Malfoy var vänner?" sade Hermione.

"Det trodde jag också... Fick nyss reda på att han var bortlovad till Pansy, och hade tydligen varit det sen de var små" sade jag.

"Vet inte vem jag ska tycka mest synd om, Malfoy eller Parkinson?" sade Ginny och ryste.

"Draco" sade jag med eftertryck. "Honom kan man i alla fall ha ett vettigt samtal med till skillnad från Pansy"

"Kan jag tänka mig" sade Hermione.

"Sade du precis något bra om Malfoy?" sade Ron chockat.

"Vem är du och vad har du gjort med Hermione Granger?" frågade Harry.

"Jätteroligt Harry. Men ni måste hålla med om att Malfoy är smartare än Parkinson" sade Hermione.

"Mycket smartare" fyllde jag i. "Pansy är dum som ett spån, eller ja, inte som Millicent då, men hon är inte den smartaste"

"Ohh, slytherin-skvaller!" sade Ginny förtjust och lutade sig fram över bordet.

"Ginny! Du lägger håret i _vår_ mat!" utbrast tvillingarna och ryckte undan _sin _tallrik.

"Äter ni på samma tallrik?" frågade jag förvånat.

Tvillingarna flinade. "Vi är Gred och Feorge..."

"Och ni är fullkomligt galna" fyllde Ron i. Tvillingarna såg sårade ut. Apollon skrattade.

"Få jag också dela tallrik med er?" frågade min bror och flinade.

"Självklart!" Fred och George log ett brett leende och flyttade tallriken så även Apollon kunde lägga sin mat på den. Sedan lutade sig alla tre över tallriken och högg in.

Jag bara kollade förbluffat på dem och skakade på huvudet.

"Bry dig inte om dem" sade Ginny. Sedan tillade hon "Så, har du nått Slytherin-skvaller?". Hon såg ut som ett barn på julafton, fylld av förväntan.

Jag skrattade åt hennes min. "Njae... Så mycket finns det väl inte att säga" sade jag.

"Jooo, nått måste det finnas! Hur är stämningen?"

"Ginny, låt henne äta innan du frågar ut henne!" sade George och pekade på henne med gaffeln.

"Okejdå" Ginny såg trumpen ut. George vände sig mot deras tallrik igen.

"Hey! Ni har ätit upp all mat!" utbrast han. Apollon och Fred flinade. "Elakt..." sade George och såg ledsen ut.

"Se det positivt brorsan, nu får du plats med mer efterrätt" sade Fred och la armen om sin tvillingbrors axlar.

"Det har du rätt i!" strålade George och såg nöjd ut igen. Vi andra skrattade.

Efter en väldigt trevlig lunch gick vi upp mot entréhallen. Eller gick och gick, tvillingarna bestämde sig för att bära mig eftersom "du är så himla liten!". Vi kom upp i en skrattande hög ur källaren och hamnade öga mot öga med slytherinarna.

"Artemis?" sade Blaise förvånat när Fred släppte ner mig på golvet igen.

Alla slytherinarna blängde på mig. "Umgås du med_ dem_?" sade Daphne något äcklat.

"Och du lät dem röra dig!" tillade Pansy.

"Vi som trodde du var en av oss" sade Blaise nedlåtande.

"Jag är en av er" sade jag och gick fram mot dem.

"Usch, rör mig inte!" skrek Pansy och hoppade bakåt.

"Draco?" sade jag och såg på honom. Men han såg inte på mig. Crabbe och Goyle däremot blängde hotfullt på mig.

"Vad är det för fel på er?" sade då Harry. "Får hon inte umgås med vem hon vill? Apollon är ju ändå hennes bror"

"Lägg dig inte Potter" väste Draco. "Du har inget med det här att göra"

"Du är en idiot Malfoy" sade Hermione.

"Käften smutsskalle" fräste Draco.

"Kalla henne inte det!" skrek Ron och försökte hoppa på Draco, men tvillingarna och Apollon höll honom tillbaks, även om det såg ut som om de helst också skulle vilja slå ner den blonde slytherinaren.

"Han är inte värd besväret Ron" sade Ginny.

"Hah! Ni är bara rädda för oss, rädda för att få stryk" sade Pansy triumferande.

"Äh, håll bara tyst din uppblåsta kossa" sade George.

"Tyst blodsförrädare!" skrek Pansy, och Millicent tog tag i hennes armar för att hon inte skulle hoppa på honom.

"Vi går nu" sade Draco och vände sig om. "Jag nedlåter inte mig själv att prata med blodsförrädare och smutsskallar"

"Jaså, det säger du?" sade Harry och flinade.

"Vad menar du med det Potter?" frågade Draco och såg på gryffindorarna igen.

"Jag menar att du de senaste månaderna har umgåtts med en – som du själv kallar dem – smutsskalle dagligen" sade Harry

"Harry, nej" sade Hermione, men han hörde henne inte.

"Det tvivlar jag på" sade Draco kallt. "Jag umgås bara med slytherinare, jag skulle aldrig umgås med en äcklig liten smutsskalle"

"Men ändå har du gjort det" sade Harry kallt. "Och hon står där"

"NEJ HARRY!" skrek jag när Harry pekade på mig.

"Artemis?" sade Draco frågande och såg på mig.

"Jag visste att det var nått fel på henne!" skrek Pansy triumferande.

"Artemis?" Draco såg på mig som om han ville att jag skulle säga att det inte var sant. Jag kunde inte göra annat än att se beklagande på honom. Hans ögon blev kalla.

"Smutsskalle" väste han fram.

"Draco" sade jag bedjande och tog ett steg mot honom.

"Rör mig inte, din äckliga lilla smutsskalle" sade han kallt och såg på mig med döda ögon. Sedan vände han sig om och gick och de andra slytherinarna följde efter honom, utan så mycket som en blick på mig.

Plötsligt fick jag en droppe på min hand. Jag tittade förvånat på den och kände sedan på min kind. Tårar. Jag hade inte insett att jag börjat gråta.

"Artemis" sade en svag röst bakom mig. "Artemis, jag är så ledsen..."

Jag vände mig om och såg Harry stå där med sänkt huvud. Han såg upp när jag vände mig om. Hans ögon var fyllda av ånger.

"Jag menade inte... jag var bara så arg..." började han svagt.

"Jag vill inte höra det" sade jag kort. "Spara dina ursäkter till någon som bryr sig". Jag vände mig om och började gå där ifrån.

"Artemis, vänta!" hörde jag min bror ropa efter mig. Jag svarade inte utan skyndade bara på stegen. Jag ville vara själv nu. Jag sprang upp för trappan. Jag visste inte var jag skulle, jag ville bara bort.

"Artemis!" ropade Apollon igen.

"Låt henne vara ensam ett tag" hörde jag Hermione säga innan jag svängde runt hörnet.

(-)

**Stackars Artemis... Vad tycker ni? Jag hade planerat att det skulle bli så här redan från början, hoppas ni inte har något emot det ;) Skicka en review så blir jag glad! Både ris och ros uppskattas!**

**Kram!**


	9. Utstött

**Förlåtförlåtförlåt! Jag vet att jag har varit extrem långsam på att uppdatera. Har haft det här kapitlet nästan klart jättelänge. Men det har varit lite mycket att tänka på den senaste tiden så jag har inte haft inspiration eller ork att skriva på den här. Ska försöka komma igång igen nu! Hoppas ni godtar mina ursäkter och att det här långa kapitlet kan gottgöra den långa tid ni fick vänta! ******

(-)  
><span><strong><br>Kapitel 9**_ Utstött_****

Jag sprang genom korridorerna utan att bry mig om de stirrande blickarna jag fick. Snyftande knuffade jag några andraårselever åt sidan när de stod i min väg. Jag hade inget direkt mål, jag ville bara komma så långt bort från alla och jag kunde inte gå till min sovsal längre...  
>På sjunde våningen snubblade jag in i en tom korridor och stod ett tag och bara stirrade framför mig. Tårarna fortsatte att rinna. En snyftning undslapp mig och jag knep ihop läpparna för att förhindra att fler kom fler. Jag gick fram till väggen och sjönk ner mot den och slog armarna runt benen. <strong><br>**Hur kunde det här hända? Hur kunde jag inte ena stunden vara en äkta slytherinare och i andra vara avskydd som pesten... Och Draco, betydde vår vänskap ingenting? Bara för att jag var mugglarfödd...****

(-)****

Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där på golvet på sjunde våningen. Det var mörkt utanför fönstret och det hördes inte ett ljud. Framför mig hängde en gobeläng som föreställde en trollkarl som försökte lära några troll att dansa balett. Så onödigt, tänkte jag. Tårarna hade för längesen slutat rinna, men jag hade inte kommit mig för att resa mig upp och gå någon annanstans. Vart skulle jag gå? Jag hade ingenstans att ta vägen... Skulle jag gå till Slytherins uppehållsrum skulle de antagligen kasta ut mig igen. Jag kände mig tom inombords.**  
><strong>Då hörde jag steg som var på väg åt mitt håll. Jag vände huvudet åt det håll jag hörde stegen ifrån och väntade spänt på vem det skulle vara. Hoppas det inte var en lärare bara, klockan är antagligen efter läggdags. **  
><strong>Det var Neville. **  
><strong>"Artemis!" ropade han när han såg mig och sprang fram till platsen där jag satt.**  
><strong>"Hej Neville" sade jag matt och log ett svagt leende. Han satte sig på huk framför mig. **  
><strong>"Jag hörde vad som hände... Hur mår du?" frågade han bekymrat.**  
><strong>"Jag vet inte... jag känner mig tom..." svarade jag lågt.**  
><strong>"Hur länge har du suttit här?"**  
><strong>"Jag vet inte... tio minuter, en timme, flera timmar, jag vet faktiskt inte... tiden har bara runnit iväg"**  
><strong>"Vid Merlin" sade Neville något chockat. "Du kan inte sitta kvar här. Kom". Han ställde sig upp och räckte fram ena handen åt mig. Min arm kändes som bly när jag sträckte fram den till Neville som tog min hand. **  
><strong>"Du är iskall!" utbrast han. **  
><strong>"Jaså..." sade jag tonlöst. Jag försökte ställa mig upp, men benen vek sig under mig efter ha suttit stilla så länge och jag skulle ha fallit i marken om inte Neville fångat mig. **  
><strong>"Tack..." sade jag så tyst att det inte var mer än en viskning. Jag orkade inte prata högre. Det var som om något inom mig hade dött. **  
><strong>"Du måste till Sjukhusflygern, du är alldeles nerkyld" sade Neville bekymrat och tog ett fast grepp om min midja för att stödja mig. Jag orkade inte protestera utan lät Neville leda mig ner till Sjukhusflygern. **  
><strong>Det tog nästan dubbel så lång tid för oss att ta oss ner dit än vad det skulle tagit vanligtvis, främst för att Neville i princip bar hela min tyngd. **  
><strong>"Vid Merlin, vad har hänt med henne, Mr Longbottom?" utbrast Madame Pomfrey när vi kom in i Sjukhusflygern och tog min fria arm och ledde mig bort till en tom säng. **  
><strong>"Hon har suttit still på golvet på sjunde våningen i – vad jag antar – flera timmar. Jag tror hon har blivit nerkyld, sen så..." Han såg på mig, sen tog han tag i Madame Pomfreys arm och gick bort några steg från min säng. Jag såg hur han böjde sig fram och viskade något i hennes öra och hur hon slog händerna för munnen och såg på mig. Jag sjönk ner i sängen och stängde ögonen. Jag förstod att Neville förklarade vad som hade hänt förut idag med slytherinarna. **  
><strong>"Artemis" sade en mjuk röst bredvid mig. Jag öppnade ögonen och mötte Nevilles blåa. "Jag går nu. Jag kommer tillbaka imorgon för att kolla hur du mår. Sov gott, du behöver det"**  
><strong>"Tack Neville..." sade jag matt och log. **  
><strong>När Neville hade gått skyndade Madame Pomfrey fram till min säng med ett glas i ena handen och en pyjamas i den andra. Hon ställde ner glaset och lade pyjamasen på min säng.**  
><strong>"Miss Fox, här har du så du kan byta om, sen vill jag att du dricker det här. Det kommer värma upp dig och ge dig en drömlös natt" sade Madame Pomfrey innan hon drog för skynkena så jag kunde byta om. Pyjamasen var något stor, men väldigt mjuk och skön, och när jag dragit på mig den kröp jag ner under täcket. Madame Pomfrey kom fram igen och räckt mig glaset. **  
><strong>"Drick nu, flicka. Du kommer må bättre imorgon" sade hon innan hon gav mig en sista blick och gick tillbaks till sitt kontor. **  
><strong>Drycken smakade nästan ingenting och när jag ställt ner glaset kände jag hur ögonlocken blev tyngre och tyngre...

(-)

"Hon ser så fridfull ut" sade en svag röst.  
>"Jag förstår inte att jag kunde göra så här mot henne... sade hon verkligen inget om mig igår Neville?" viskade en annan plågad röst.<br>"Nej, hon sade faktiskt inte mycket alls. Det var som om hon egentligen inte var där" sade en tredje röst.  
>"Sch, ni väcker henne" kom en fjärde röst.<br>Jag slog långsamt upp ögonen och såg massa suddiga figurer som stod runt min säng. Det tog ett tag innan jag insåg att jag inte låg i min säng i min sovsal nere i fängelsehålorna. Och sedan kom jag ihåg vad som hade hänt dagen före. Jag gnuggade mig i ögonen och såg sedan att det var Neville, Hermione, Apollon och Harry som stod runt min säng.  
>"Hej Artemis" sade Apollon försiktigt och slog sig ner på min säng. "Hur mår du?"<br>Jag ryckte lite på axlarna och såg bort.  
>"Jag hoppas du inte har något emot att jag berättade för de andra att du var här?" sade Neville något ängsligt.<br>Jag skakade på huvudet. Han såg lättad ut.  
>"Jag är så ledsen Artemis…" sade Harry och hängde med huvudet. Jag bara såg på honom, osäker på hur jag skulle bemöta hans förlåtelser. Jag visste inte om jag var beredd att förlåta honom riktigt än.<br>"Han är verkligen ledsen, du skulle sett honom igår i vårt uppehållsrum. Han pratade om inget annat än vad han gjort mot dig" sade Hermione och la handen på Harry axel. Jag bara såg på henne.  
>"Artemis säg något!" utbrast Apollon. Jag vände bort huvudet. Jag hade inget att säga. Inget var av vikt längre. Jag var utstött.<br>"Låt henne vara. Ni förstår inte" sade plötsligt en röst. Alla vände sig om och såg på den oväntade besökaren. Det var Theodore.  
>"Vad gör du här?" for Apollon ut mot honom och ställde sig upp. De andra gryffindorarna ställde sig framför mig som för att skydda mig.<br>"Om du är här för att håna henne så kan du lika gärna gå igen" sade Harry argt.  
>"Jag är inte här för att håna henne" fräste Theodore tillbaks.<br>"Vad gör du då här, Nott?" frågade Hermione kallt.  
>"Jag ska prata med Artemis" svarade han kort och började gå närmare sängen.<br>"Stopp!" sade Apollon och drog fram sin trollstav. "Du kommer inte nära henne, muggelhatare"  
>"Era korkade gryffindorare!" sade Theodore argt. "Jag är inte här för att håna henne sa jag ju, jag måste prata med henne!"<br>"Vad kan du ha att säga till henne?" frågade Hermione.  
>"Jag skulle säga att det har ni inget med att göra" sade Theodore kallt och gick närmare, utan att bry sig om Apollons trollstav som fortfarande pekade mot hans huvud.<br>"Låt honom prata" sade jag tyst. Alla vände sig om och såg på mig. Jag hade hasat upp så jag halvt satt upp i sängen.  
>"Är du säker?" frågade Apollon och gav Theodore en skeptisk bild. Jag nickade. Gryffindorarna backade undan så Theodore kunde komma fram, men stannade runt min säng. De tänkte uppenbarligen inte lämna mig själv honom. Han gav gryffindorarna en irriterad blick när han slog sig ner på min säng, sedan såg han på mig.<br>"De andra slytherinarna vet inte att jag är här" sade Theodore tyst. "Jag tror förresten inte att de vet att du är här heller. Jag råkade bara höra Potter nämna det när han och Granger gick förbi mig utanför Stora Salen. Sen följde jag efter dem hit. Jag kände att jag behövde prata med dig" Han gjorde en paus. "Jag tycker inte mindre om dig för att du är… mugglarfödd. Du är fortfarande samma Artemis. Du är fortfarande min vän" Han gav mig ett tveksamt leende. Jag log tillbaks.  
>"Tack" viskade jag. Jag kände en sådan enorm lättnad över att jag fortfarande hade en från mitt elevhem på min sida. Jag harklade mig. "Sa Dra… de andra något om mig igår?"<br>Theodore gav mig en plågad blick. "De prata om det, ja."  
>"Vad sa de?" frågade jag. Det jag egentligen ville veta om Draco hade sagt något, och vad i så fall.<br>"Pansy gick igång ordentligt och pratade om att hon alltid förstått att det var nått fel på dig, och massa annat sådant där skit" Han såg äcklad ut när han sa det. "Daphne verkade mer förvånad. Men det var inte snälla saker hon sa om dig… och Blaise hängde så klart på. Hela uppehållsrummet pratade om dig igår"  
>Det var det jag hade väntat mig. Pansy är en idiot.<br>"Bry dig inte om dem, Artemis" sade Apollon. "Du är bättre än dem, hundra gånger bättre".  
>Jag gav honom ett tacksamt leende. Sedan vände jag mig mot Theodore igen. "Sa Draco nått?" frågade jag tyst, rädd för vad jag skulle få för svar.<br>"Nej, inte ett ord" Han gav mig en medlidsam blick. "Han satt helt tyst hela kvällen och bara stirrade in brasan. Jag tror han satt där hela natten, för han satt fortfarande där när vi gick upp i morse. Pansy försökte få honom att prata, genom att snacka mer skit om dig, men så fort hon sa ditt namn fräste han bara åt henne att inte nämna dig igen" Han suckade.  
>På något sätt var det lättande att veta att Draco inte talat illa om mig, men det hjälpte ändå inte. Han ville uppenbarligen inte veta av mig längre.<br>"Jag är ledsen Arts" sade Theodore som såg min sorgsna blick. "De är inte värd din vänskap" sade Apollon med eftertryck.  
>"Och jag hörde även igår kväll att… om du försöker komma tillbaka ner till vårt uppehållsrum så kommer de… förhäxa dig… så du inte kan komma tillbaks" sade Theodor lågt utan att se på mig.<br>Det kändes som om jag fick ett slag i ansiktet. Även om jag förstått att jag inte skulle kunna gå tillbaks dit så gjorde det ändå ont att få det bekräftat.  
>"Du måste gå och prata med professor Dumbledore " sade Hermione. Jag nickade och sjönk längre ner i sängen. "Jag följer med dig" lade hon till myndigt.<br>"Jag tänker också följa med!" sade Apollon.  
>Hermione nickade. "Nott borde också följa med, han är den som kan ge en fullständig redogörelse för vad slytherinarna har sagt".<br>Theodore såg förskräckt upp. "Måste jag följa med?"  
>"Ja, jag tror det är nödvändigt" sade Hermione.<br>"Men…" han gav mig en förtvivlad blick. "Om de andra slytherinarna får reda på att jag har hjälpt Artemis kommer de stöta ut mig också!"  
>"Förrädiska slytherinare" fräste Apollon.<br>"Du förstår inte!" Theodore ställde sig upp. "Jag tänker inte bli en utstött"  
>"Din orm, tänker på dig själv först"<br>"Apollon, han har tyvärr rätt" sade Hermione. Min bror vände sig om och stirrade på henne. "Ja, vi behöver inte fler utstötta slytherinare. Men tyvärr så måste vi ha honom med oss".  
>"Jag kan inte följa m…" började Theodore innan Hermione avbröt honom.<br>"Harry, kan du gå och hämta din osynlighetsmantel?" sade hon.  
>Harry såg lite förvånad ut. "Visst" sade han och gick.<br>"Vad har du planerat, Granger?" frågade Theodore misstänktsamt.  
>"Du följer med oss till professor Dumbledore – vänta tills jag pratat klart – fast dold under Harrys osynlighetsmantel i fall vi skulle ha oturen att möta några slytherinare" förklarade Hermione.<br>Theodore nickade kort.  
>Vi väntade i tystnad på att Harry skulle komma tillbaka. Efter ungefär 5 minuter öppnades dörren och stängdes igen utan att någon kom in. Plötsligt stod Harry bredvid sängen och höll ett blankt tygstycke i handen. Theodore såg misstänksam ut.<br>"Hur länge har du haft den där?" frågade han och pekade på osynlighetsmanteln.  
>"Sedan första året" sade Harry och såg frågande ut.<br>"Så då har du alltså kunnat smyga runt i korridorerna obemärkt i nästan 5 år nu" sade slytherinaren missnöjt. "Då vet man hemligheten bakom Potters alla framgångar"  
>"Du skulle bara våga berätta för de andra slytherinarna om Harrys osynlighetsmantel" sade Hermione.<br>"Du säger inte åt mig vad jag ska göra och inte göra" fräste Theodore åt henne.  
>"Snälla Theo, gör som Hermione ber, för min skull?" sade jag trött. Jag avskydde när mina vänner bråkade, bara för att de tillhörde olika elevhem och hade olika bakgrund.<br>Han såg på mig och hans blick mjuknade.  
>"Kör till, Granger" suckade han.<br>"Tur att han lyssnar på dig, syrran, i alla fall" sade Apollon. Theodore gav honom en irriterad blick.  
>Hermione såg runt på alla. "Då går vi"<br>Jag satte mig upp i sängen, och slängde benen över kanten. Madame Pomfrey kom skyndande ut ur sitt arbetsrum.  
>"Vad håller ni på med?" ropade hon när Apollon hjälpte mig att ställa mig upp. "Hon är fortfarande inte frisk och bör ligga ner och vila sig!"<br>"Madame Pomfrey, vi måste gå till professor Dumbledore" sade Hermione. "Angående det Neville berättade för er igår". Hon gav Madame Pomfrey en menande blick.  
>Sjukflygelsföreståndarinnan gav mig en medlidsam blick. "Jag förstår" sade hon. "Men låt flickan klä på sig åtminstone!"<br>Hon schasade iväg mina vänner och drog för skynkena runt min säng så jag kunde byta om.  
>När jag var klar slängde vi osynlighetsmanteln över Theodore och lämnade sjukhusflygen. Neville lämnade oss och men innan han gick fick jag en tafatt kram. En svag rodnad steg på hans kinder när han vände sig om och skyndade vidare. Jag log. Neville kunde man alltid lita på.<br>När vi gick genom korridorerna märkte jag hur folk såg på mig och viskade till varandra. Apollon märkte det också och la ena armen om mina axlar. Vi mötte även några slytherinare som ur i sjätte årskursen.  
>"Smuttsskalle!" ropade de efter mig. Jag kände hur något rörde vid min arm men när jag vände mig om var den ingen där. Måste varit Theodore.<br>Vi ignorerade dem och fortsatte. Tillslut kom vi fram till Dumbledores kontor.  
>"Chokladgrodor" sade Harry och den fula statyn hoppade åt sidan. Vi klev på trappen som snurrade uppåt. Harry knackade på dörren in till kontoret.<br>"Kom in" hördes Dumbledores lugna röst.  
>Rektorn satt vid sitt skrivbord och läste några papper. Han tittade upp när vi kom in.<br>"Ah, mr Potter, miss Granger, mr Fox och miss Fox…" Theodore drog av sig osynlighetsmanteln. Dumbledore såg lätt förvånad ut. "… och mr Nott. Vad har ni på hjärtat denna lördagsförmiddag?"  
>Hermione tog några steg framåt. "Jag vet inte om ni har hört det, professorn, men Artemis har på sätt och vis blivit utstött ur sitt elevhem"<br>"Nej, det har inte nått mina öron förrän nu" sade Dumbledore och såg på mig. "Vad är det som har hänt?"  
>"Jo, jag är ju mugglarfödd…" började jag.<br>"Det är jag medveten om" sade rektorn vänligt.  
>"… och nu har det kommit ut i Slytherin"<br>"Jag förstår" sade Dumbledore och såg bekymrad ut.  
>"Jag kan inflika att som det låter i Slytherins uppehållsrum så kommer de inte ens släppa in henne och om hon ändå skulle försöka så kommer de förhäxa henne" sade Theodore.<br>Dumbledore såg länge på Theodore, som om han bedömde honom.  
>"Jag förstår" sade rektorn igen.<br>"Du måste göra något!" utbrast Apollon. "Jag tänker inte ha massa slytherinare som förhäxar min syster"  
>Dumbledore reste sig upp och gick runt skrivbordet.<br>"Det är helt klart ett problem" höll han med. "Jag ser gärna att mina elever inte förhäxar varandra. Dock kan jag inte göra något för att förändra de fördomar och tankar som finns bland eleverna, även om jag gärna skulle vilja" Han gjorde en paus och såg på oss alla och stannade med blicken på mig. "Eftersom du inte kan gå tillbaka till din egen sovsal så…"  
>"Får hon sova i Gryffindors sovsalar? Jag skulle gärna ha henne nära mig" avbröt Apollon. Dumbledore verkade inte arg över att bli avbruten, utan log överseende.<br>"Tyvärr går det emot skolans regler att sova i någon annans elevhems sovsalar" Apollon såg snopen ut. "Men du skulle kunna få ett eget rum? Om du inte vill sova i korridoren" Rektorns ögon glittrade okynnigt.  
>Jag log. "Jag får väl ta ett eget rum då"<br>"Bra" sade Dumbledore. Sedan knäppte han med fingrarna en gång. En husalf dök upp med en liten smäll. "Kan du vara vänlig att göra iordning ett rum åt miss Fox och sedan flytta dit hennes saker från hennes sovsal nere i slytherins uppehållsrum". Husalfen bugade och försvann med en smäll. Hermione gjorde en ogillande min.  
>"Du får en egen sovsal, men tyvärr måste du fortfarande gå på dina lektioner med de andra slytherineleverna. Men då kommer du alltid ha andra elever samt lärare i närheten" sade Dumbledore medan vi väntade på att husalfen skulle komma tillbaka. Jag nickade. "Och så verkar det som om du fortfarande har mr Nott på sin sida" Han log mot Theodore.<br>"Hon är fortfarande samma person" sade Theodore tyst utan att se på rektorn.  
>"Så sant, så sant. Jag önskar att fler kunde tänka så" suckade Dumbledore. En smäll hördes och husalfen uppenbarades.<br>"Ett rum är klart åt flickan" sade husalfen och bugade igen. En irriterad fnysning hördes från Hermione.  
>"Toppen" log Dumbledore. "Kan du ta mig och miss Fox dit?"<br>"Jag borde få följa med" utbrast Apollon.  
>"Jag skulle vilja tala själv med miss Fox först. Jag antar att hon letar upp er när hon är redo" Rektorn log och la en hand på min axel. Jag gav mina vänner ett sista hastigt leende innan jag kände ett ryck i magen och rektorns kontor försvann. Ärligt talat var jag lite nervös. Jag hade ingen aning om vad rektorn ville mig och vad som skulle hända nu.<br>Vi landade i ett tom rum.  
>"Vi är på sjätte våningen" informerade Dumbledore mig. "Jag vet faktiskt inte vad det här rummet har använts till tidigare. Hogwarts har många gömda kammare" Han blinkade åt mig. "Men nu behöver det i alla fall lite möbler om du ska kunna bo här". Jag visste inte om han förväntade sig ett svar så jag nickade bara lite kort. Han tog fram sin trollstav ur någon gömd ficka på sin klädnad och viftade lite med den.<br>Från tomma intet trollade han fram en likadan säng som den jag hade nere i min sovsal, ett nattduksbord, en öppenspis med en soffa framför och ett skrivbord där jag kunde sitta och plugga. En till dörr dök även upp till höger om min säng.  
>"Ett eget badrum" sade Dumbledore när han såg min undrande blick. Jag nickade. För jag visste fortfarande inte vad jag skulle säga. Istället gick jag fram till den gröna sammetssoffan och sjönk ner i den. Hela rummet var som Slytherins uppehållsrum i miniatyr. Jag sparkade av mig skorna och drog upp fötterna under mig.<br>Dumbledore gick fram till den öppnaspisen och ställde sig framför den. Han såg inte på mig utan stirrade in i elden.  
>"Jag visste från början att det kunde bli problem med att du hamnade i Slytherin på grund av din bakgrund och de fördomar som sedan länge funnits i elevhemmet. Så jag har hållit ögonen på dig". Han vände sig om och såg på mig. Jag kände mig chockad. Hade rektorn hållit ögonen på mig?<br>"Eftersom det gått så bra hittills" fortsatte han "så hoppades jag på att din… hemlighet skulle gå förbi obemärkt eller åtminstone att slytherineleverna skulle kunna bortse från sina fördomar nu när de lärt känna dig. Precis som mr Nott. Men nu blev det inte så. Jag ska inte säga att jag vet hur det känns att bli utstött, men du måste visa dig stark. Låt de inte få tillfredsställelsen att knäcka dig". Jag nickade. Aldrig skulle de få knäcka mig. Rektorn fortsatte. "Jag ska informera lärarna om vad som hänt så de kan hålla koll på era lektioner så inget händer"  
>Jag nickade igen. Dumbledore log mot mig. "Det löser sig" sade han och hans ögon glittrade som om han visste något som ingen annan visste. "Vi ses, miss Fox". Han gav mig ett sista leende innan han gick.<br>Jag stirrade in i brasan. Ikväll skulle jag få somna utan att få höra ett godnatt från mina rumskamrater. Och imorgon skulle jag vakna själv. Jag skulle aldrig mer få höra Millicents låga snarkningar eller höra Daphne och Pansy bråka. Jag skulle aldrig mer få höra Blaise ge Daphne sliskiga raggningsrepliker. Och jag skulle aldrig med få höra Draco skratta.  
>Jag började gråta igen.<p>

(-)

**Nå, ris eller ros? Skicka en review och låt mig veta!**


	10. Att fortsätta leva ändå

**Jag vet att jag är långsammast på att uppdatera. Men nu är äntligen fortsättningen här! So read and (hopefully) enjoy!**

**Kapitel 10 **_Att försöka fortsätta leva ändå_

En plötslig duns fick mig att sluta gråta och jag vände mig förvånat om. Vid fotändan av min säng låg mig koffert. Det måste varit den som gjorde ljudet för jag kom inte ihåg att Dumbledore trollade dit den. Ljudet fick mig också att inse att jag inte kunde sitta där och gråta hela dagen. Eftersom jag inte ätit någon frukost klagade min mage ganska ordentligt men fram till nu hade jag ignorerat den. Jag andades in djupt och reste mig upp ur soffan. Jag drog på mig skorna och kollade mig själv i en spegel som hängde bredvid dörren. Mitt ansikte var lätt svullet efter att ha gråtit och ögonen röda. Jag suckade. Så här kunde jag inte gå ut. Jag gick till badrummet och sköljde mitt ansikte i kallt vatten. Lite bättre. Det fick duga.

Jag gick ut.

"Jaså, så det är du som har flyttat in bakom mitt porträtt?" sade en röst bakom mig. Jag vände mig förvånat om. På väggen bakom mig hängde ett stort porträtt av en ung kvinna i gammaldags kläder. Hon hade stora blå ögon och blonda lockar.

"Ja, jag antar det" svarade jag. Jag hade ingen aning om att jag bodde bakom ett porträtt.

"Ja, men ge mig ditt lösenord då" sade hon något irriterat.

"Lösenord?" frågade jag förvånat. Dumbledore hade inte gett mig ett lösenord!

"Ja, du vet så inte vem som helst kan komma in hit" svarade hon och rynkade på sin lilla näsa.

"Men jag har inte fått något lösenord"

"Såklart du inte fått!" utbrast hon. "Du måste ju välja ett"

"Jaha, men varför sa du inte det från början?" Nu var det min tur att bli irriterad.

"Men jag gjorde ju det!"

"Gjorde du ju inte!"

"Joho!"

Jag tänkte precis svara när jag insåg vad jag höll på med. Att argumentera med en tavla skulle inte hjälpa mig nu och min mage manade på mig att skynda mig till lunchen.

"Okejokej! Jag väljer ett lösenord. Var bara tyst ett tag" sade jag irriterat. Jag tänkte. Vad vill jag ha för lösenord?

"Okej, jag har bestämt mig" började jag.

"Det var på tiden!" suckade hon överdrivet. Jag blängde på henne.

"Vill du höra vad jag valt eller inte?" fräste jag åt henne. Hon höll tack och lov tyst och nickade bara.

"Bra. Mitt lösenord är mugglare" sade jag bestämt.

Hon såg lite förvånad ut över valet. "Okej, om du säger det så"

"Det gör jag". Jag vände mig om och gick.

När jag kom fram till Stora salen tvekade jag först om jag skulle gå in. För jag insåg att jag skulle bli tvungen att sitta vid Slytherins bord. Sedan kom jag ihåg vad Dumbledore sagt: "Låt de inte knäcka dig". Jag sträckte på mig och gick in. Till min stora lättnad satt det inte många och åt för tillfället. Jag slog mig ner längst ut på bordet, närmast dörrarna. Undermedvetet slängde jag i mig maten för att komma därifrån så fort som möjligt. Jag ville inte riskera att stöta på någon av mina gamla vänner. Eller som jag hade trott var mina vänner. Varje gång jag hörde att någon kom in i salen tittade jag förskräckt upp, men varje gång kunde jag vända mig lättad mot maten igen då det bara var hufflepuffare eller ravenclaware eller möjligtvis en gryffindorare.

Någon kom in i Stora salen och jag tittade snabbt upp, beredd på flykt. Jag höll på att sätta maten i halsen när jag först såg de gröna färgerna på elevens klädnad, men till min enorma lättnad var det bara Theodore. Han såg inte på mig när han gick fram emot bordet, men när han gick förbi bakom min rygg väste han: "Stick"

Jag kollade upp på honom och han nickade nästan omärkbart mot dörren in till Stora salen. Jag fattade vinken och hoppade upp från bordet och gick med snabba steg därifrån. Jag hade precis satt första foten på entrétrappen när jag hörde hur de andra slytherinarna kom upp från fängelsehålorna. Jag skyndade fort uppåt och hoppades att de inte skulle se mig. När jag kommit upp för trappen vände jag mig om och såg på mina gamla vänner. De såg inte på mig och fortsatte in mot Stora salen. Jag skickade ett tyst tack till Theodore och skulle precis vända mig om och gå vidare när Draco vred på huvudet och såg rakt på mig. För ett ögonblick möttes våra ögon och jag tyckte jag såg förvåning speglas i hans ögon. Sedan vände jag mig om och flydde.

Så här kan jag inte fortsätta. Fly så fort jag riskerar att stöta på den andra slytherinarna. Hur ska det då gå på måndag när jag var tvungen att ha lektioner med dem? Och resten av läsåret? Tack och lov var det snart jullov. Det var bara två veckor kvar nu. Jag längtade.

Jag gick tillbaka till min egen sovsal.

Resten av helgen spenderade jag själv på mitt rum. Jag gick bara ut för att äta lunch. Frukost klarade jag mig utan eftersom jag sov så länge, och under lunchen tog jag med mig mat så jag slapp gå ut igen till middagen. Jag hade ändå ingen matlust. Istället satt jag bara i soffan och stirrade in i elden. Jag försökte göra några av mina läxor, men kunde inte koncentrera mig.

Jag misstänkte att min bror och de andra undrade var jag var. Men jag hade ingen lust att prata med någon än.

Tyvärr kom måndagen fortare än jag ville. Om jag hade fått bestämma hade helgen aldrig tagit slut. Jag ville inte träffa mina klasskamrater.

När jag gick genom korridorerna märkte jag hur nästan alla stirrade på mig. De flesta med medlidsam blick. Men de slytherinare jag mötte såg bara äcklade ut eller stirrade hånfullt. Tack och lov var det ingen som sa något. Men det verkade som om det som hänt på fredagen hade spritt sig till hela skolan.

Jag kom ihåg vad Dumbledore hade sagt: 'låt dem inte knäcka dig', så jag sträckte på mig och såg rakt fram när jag fortsatte till min första lektion. Jag hade återigen skippat frukosten.

Jag var först fram till förvandlingskonsten av slytherinarna. Bara några av ravenclawarna stod där, men de var ju kända över hela skolan att alltid vara i tid. De sa inget till mig när jag kom utan gav mig bara samma medlidsamma blick som jag fått hela morgonen. Jag ställde mig en bit ifrån dem.

Theodore runt hörnet. Han såg lättad ut när han såg mig. När han gick förbi mig viskade han tyst: "Jag behöver prata med dig. Klockan fem i biblioteket". Jag nickade kort för att visa att jag hade förstått.

Sedan kom resten av slytherinarna. Längst fram gick som vanligt Draco och Pansy hängde i hans högra arm. Draco såg blekare ut än vanligt och hans ansikte var en stel mask helt utan känslor. Jag stirrade rakt fram och låtsades som om jag inte såg dem.

"Nämen" hörde jag hur Pansy sa. "Vem har vi här?". Jag sneglade åt hennes håll och såg hur hon släppte Dracos arm och gick fram mot mig. Draco såg åt ett annat håll. Han hade visst bestämt sig för att ignorera mig totalt. Jag fick en klump i halsen.

"Att du vågar visa dig här, smutsskalle" sade Pansy och ställde sig framför mig. Hennes mopsliknande ansikte lyste av skadeglädje. "Jag trodde du hade krupit tillbaks till den hålan du kom ifrån"

"Varför försöker du ens, Pansy?" sade jag. "Du kan inte säga nått som skadar mig. Du är inte mer än en irriterande fluga som man viftar bort med handen"

"Du din…" Pansy blev så arg att hon skakade. "Din äckliga lilla smutsskalle, hur vågar du säga så till mig?" Hon drog fram sin trollstav och pekade med den på mitt ansikte. Jag motstod impulsen att dra fram min egen eftersom att jag visste att McGonagall skulle komma vilken sekund som helst nu.

"Det var inte så svårt" sade jag likgiltigt. "Och om jag var du skulle jag stoppa ner den där" Jag tittade menade på hennes trollstav. "Du vet att jag är mycket bättre än dig på att trolla".

"Men du kan inte göra något i underläge" sade plötsligt Draco och drog fram sin egen trollstav och pekade på mitt ansikte. Men han såg fortfarande inte på mig. "Om du skadar Pansy, har jag inget väl än att skada dig"

Jag bara stirrade på honom. Jag kände hur klumpen i halsen växte.

"Hon är inte ensam" sade plötsligt en röst. Jag vände mig om och såg att alla ravenlawarna hade dragit fram sina trollstavar. "Om jag var du, Malfoy, skulle jag inte ens försöka" sade Padma Patil.

Då kom McGonagall ut från klassrummet. "Vad håller ni på med här?" frågade hon strängt.

"Bara ett litet missförstånd" sade Draco och stoppade undan sin trollstav.

McGonagall såg missnöjd ut. "Mr Goldstein, skulle du kunna förklara vad som händer här?"

"Självklart, professorn. Miss Parkinson gav sig på miss Fox utan att hon hade gjort något, anledningen verkade vara att hon är en smutsskalle. Sen när Artemis sa åt Parkinson att lägga undan trollstaven så lade sig även Malfoy i. Sen tyckte vi att Malfoy och slytherinarna inte skulle bete sig så där" sade Anthony Goldstein snabbt.

"Tack, mr Goldstein". McGonagall såg om möjligt ännu mer missnöjd ut. "Tio poäng från Slytherin för dåligt uppförande. Och jag ska prata med professor Snape om det här". Sedan vände hon om och gick in i klassrummet igen. Ravenclawarna följde lydigt efter. Jag gav dem en tacksam blick.

"Tro inte du kommer undan" väste Pansy bakom mig när jag gick in. Jag ignorerade henne.

Jag satte mig längst fram i klassrummet närmast dörren medan resten av slytherinarna satte sig längst bak som vanligt.

Lektionen flöt på långsamt. Uppgiften vi hade var inte så svår, men det hade varit bättre om inte McGonagall hade gett mig oroliga blickar hela tiden.

När lektionen äntligen var slut slängde jag ner mina saker i väskan igen och skulle just gå när McGonagall ropade på mig.

"Jag skulle vilja prata med dig, miss Fox" sade hon. Jag stannade och gick tillbaks fram till katedern. De andra eleverna lämnade klassrummet med jag såg inte åt deras håll.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade McGonagall när det bara var vi två kvar i klassrummet. Jag blev lite förvånad över att hon tilltalade mig så vänligt.

"Jodå…" svarade jag undvikande och såg ner.

"Jag kan förstå att det är svårt, men låt dem inte köra med dig" sade professorn vänligt. "Alla lärare finns här om du behöver prata. Professor Dumbledore har satt in oss i situationen". Sedan såg hon plötsligt sträng ut igen. "Spring iväg nu om du ska hinna till din nästa lektion".

Jag nickade och gick därifrån. Jag var verkligen tvungen att skynda mig för att komma i tid.

När jag kom ner till fängelsehålorna hade Snape precis öppnat klassrumsdörren och eleverna gick in.

"Så trevligt att du beslöt dig för att komma, miss Fox" sade Snape kyligt när jag gick in sist i klassrummet och sen stängde han dörren. Trolldrycksklassrummet var mindre än rummet där vi hade förvandlingskonst, så här fanns det ingen möjlighet för mig att sitta ensam. Både Theodore och Neville satt ensamma längst bak. Jag visste att jag inte kunde sätta mig bredvid Theodore utan att riskera hans rykte också, så jag satt mig bredvid Neville.

Den rundkindade gryffindoraren log åt mig när jag satte mig ner. Jag såg hur Daphne tittade bakåt på mig när jag satte mig ner och gjorde en äcklad grimas när hon såg vem jag satte mig bredvid.

"Om alla kan vända uppmärksamheten framåt istället för att se på miss Fox så kan vi börja lektionen" sade Snape iskallt. Han gav mig en ogillande blick innan han vände sig mot tavlan och trollade fram receptet vi skulle använda under dagens lektion.

"Hur är det?" frågade Neville mig när alla började skramla med kittlar och ingredienser.

"Jag överlever nog…" sade jag tyst. "Tack förresten, Neville" tillade jag.

"För vadå?" sade han lite förvånat.

"För att du tog mig till sjukhusflygern och för att du bryr dig"

Han rodnade. "Ingen orsak" mumlade han fram. Jag log åt honom.

Jag försökte hjälpa Neville så mycket som möjligt under lektionen utan att Snape märkte det. För jag hade sett hur bedrövlig Neville var i det här ämnet. När Snape gick förbi för att inspektera Nevilles trolldryck kunde han inte riktigt dölja sin förvåning och irritation när den inte var riktigt så bedrövlig som vanlig.

Han gav mig en blick som tydligt sa att han misstänkte mig. Jag låtsades inte om honom. Så istället för att säga något nedlåtande så "råkade" han slå omkull Nevilles kittel så all trolldryck rann ut på golvet.

"Ursäkta mig, Longbottom" sade Snape, men han lät inte det minsta ångerfull. Han gav mig en illvillig blick. Neville såg ut som om han bara ville försvinna. "Fem minuter kvar" tillkännagav Snape högt och svepte bort från vår bänk.

Jag la handen på Nevilles arm och sade tyst: "Låt honom inte knäcka dig. Du är hundra gånger bättre än honom".

Neville gav mig ett tacksamt leende.

När lektionen var slut lät jag alla slytherinare lämna klassrummet innan jag och Neville gick. Utanför väntade Hermione, Harry och Ron.

"Hej, Artemis" sade Hermione, "Hur är det?"

"Kunde varit bättre" svarade jag ärligt.

"Kan förstå det" sade Hermione bekymrat.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske ville följa med till köket och äta där… så slipper du sitta vid slytherinbordet" sade Harry. Jag såg på honom att han fortfarande hade dåligt samvete över det som hänt, och jag antar att det här var ett sätt att försöka gottgöra mig.

"Ja tack" sade jag och log mot honom. Jag kunde inte vara arg på Harry, det var bara onödigt. Inte när jag såg hur mycket han led av det. Han såg lättad ut och log tillbaks.

(-)

Det var skönt att äta i köket och inte behöva möta de andra slytherinarna. Det var illa nog att jag behövde ha lektioner med dem. Innan jag gick till min nästa lektion berättade jag för de andra var mitt nya rum låg. Ifall de ville komma och hälsa på.

Resten av skoldagen var synnerligen ointressant. Jag längtade till den skulle ta slut och jag skulle få träffa Theodore.

Tillslut blev klockan fem. Jag satt längst in i biblioteket och stirrade ut genom ett fönster. Jag hade en bok i knäet men läste inte.

"Hej Arts" sade plötsligt en röst. Jag vände mig om. Där stod Theodore. Av någon anledning såg han blyg ut och vågade inte riktigt se på mig.

"Hej Theo" svarade jag och log. "Du ville prata med mig?"

Han nickade och satte dig mitt emot mig.

"Hur är det?" frågade jag bekymrat.

"Va? Eh… nä det är inget" mumlade han frånvarande.

"Du verkar lite frånvarande" sade jag.

"Jaså…" sade han och stirrade ut i fjärran. Jag suckade. Om han inte ville prata så skulle jag inte pressa honom. Jag tog upp min bok och började läsa.

Jag vet inte hur länge vi hade suttit tysta när Theodore tillslut bröt den.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade han försiktigt.

"Jag överlever" sade jag och log mot honom. Jag var glad att han äntligen sa något. Han gav mig en lång blick som jag inte kunde tyda.

"Du borde inte behöva gå igenom det här" sade han med plötslig hetta. "Den där jäkla Potter som inte kan hålla tungan i styr. Och Malfoy! Den uppblåsta snobben som tror han är bättre än alla andra! Han vågar inte ens erkänna för sig själv att han saknar dig. Men jag ser det på honom". Theodore hade ställt sig upp och började gå ilsket gå fram och tillbaka.

"Sa du att Draco saknar mig?" sade jag förvånat. Jag vågade knappt tro det.

"Det är klart han gör" sade Theodore arg. Han gick fortfarande omkring. "Men han vågar som sagt inte erkänna det. Men jag ser det i hans ögon. Varje gång den där kossan Parkinson nämner dig. Det här är inte rättvist!"

"Theo, lugna ner dig… det hjälper inte att du skriker" sade jag. Jag ställde mig upp och gick fram till honom.

"Arts…" sade han och stannade framför mig. "Du är så vacker"

Jag bara stirrade på honom. Vad sa han precis?

"… va?" sade jag dumt.

"Vacker. Du är vacker" sade han långsamt och log. Hans blåa ögon glittrade.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga…" sade jag. Hela samtalet hade tagit en oväntad vändning som jag inte varit beredd på.

"Det räcker med ett tack" log han och strök mig över kinden.

"Tack…" fick jag tillslut fram. Jag blundade medan Theo fortsatte att stryka mig över kinden. Sedan suckade han plötsligt.

"Förlåt" sade han.

"För vadå?" frågade jag förvånat. Han backade ifrån mig och vände sig om.

"Jag borde inte gjort sådär. Det krånglar bara till saker"

"Theo… nu hänger inte med…"

"Det var inget" sade han lite för snabbt. Sedan suckade han igen. "Jag borde gå. Klockan är mycket. Snart stänger biblioteket". Jag kollade på min armbandsklocka. Den var strax före nio. Jag nickade. Var hade tiden tagit vägen?

"Om du vill träffa mig så har jag mitt rum på sjätte våningen. Bakom ett porträtt av en ung kvinna som påminner lite om Daphne. Lösenordet är mugglare" sade jag snabbt innan han hann gå. Han log.

"Vi ses Arts" sade han och gav mig en kram. "Du är starkare än de" viskade han i mitt öra innan han drog sig undan och gick.

Jag stod kvar ett tag och bara stirrade efter honom. Tankarna lekte kull i huvudet och jag kunde inte få någon ordning på dem. Hela vägen tillbaks till mitt rum ekade Theodores ord i huvudet. 'Draco saknar dig', 'du är vacker', 'vacker…', 'du är starkare än de'.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro.

"Värst vad du var borta länge idag" påpekade den blåögda unga kvinnan på porträttet när jag kom fram.

"Mm…" mumlade jag tankspritt.

"Ska du vara borta så här länge varje kväll?" frågade hon. Hon verkade lite irriterad.

"Nä… hade inte planerat det" svarade jag. Sen kom jag att tänka på en sak. "Har du nått namn?"

"Åh, vill du verkligen veta vad jag heter?" frågade hon lyckligt.

"Ja visst"

"Mitt namn är grevinnan Bernadette von Glichtenstein Fromagenali" sade hon och sträckte på sig. "Men du kan kalla mig Betty" tillade hon och fnissade. Jag fick anstränga mig för att inte sucka och himla med ögonen.

"Okej, Betty, jag ska inte komma hem så sent varje kväll. Men nu skulle jag vilja komma in. Mugglare" sade jag.

"Självklart, Artemis" bubblade hon och svängde upp. Hur hon kunde veta mitt namn hade jag ingen aning om, men jag antog att Dumbledore skvallrat.

Rummet såg precis ut som jag lämnat det. Kanske inte så konstigt med tanke på att jag var den enda som bodde här. Jag gjorde mig i ordning direkt och kröp ner i sängen. Det hade varit en lång dag och mitt huvud var fullt av tankar och bilder.

Det sista jag såg innan jag somnade var Theodores ansikte som log mot mig.

(-)

**Jag vet inte hur det ska gå nu… För Theodore gillar henne uppenbarligen. Men vem gillar Artemis? Theodore eller Draco? Eller någon helt annan? Och kommer hon någonsin bli sams med resten av slytherinarna? Inte ens jag vet och jag är författaren!  
>Så här får ni som läser en chans att påverka ;) Hur vill ni att det ska gå? Kom gärna med tips och idéer (för mina håller på att ta slut!). Om ni inte har några idéer, så skicka gärna en review ändå, för jag vill veta vad ni tycker! :) <strong>

**Kram!**


	11. Kärlek och jullov

**Lite snabbare uppdatering den här gången! Nu får ni veta hur det går, vem Artemis väljer av Draco och Theodore. Spännande va? ;)**

**Kapitel 11** _Kärlek och jullov_

Dagarna fram till lovet bara försvann. Man brukar ju säga att tiden går fort när man har roligt. Jag hade inte direkt roligt. Men ändå rann tiden bara iväg. Antagligen för att dagarna var så enformiga och tråkiga.

Theodore betedde sig som vanligt igen efter det som hade hänt i biblioteket. Men jag märkte att jag tänkte mer och mer på honom. Jag fick honom inte hur huvudet. Omedvetet smög han sig in bland mina tankar.

Jag tror jag började gilla Theodore.

Kvällen innan lovet var jag i mitt rum och packade ihop mina saker som jag skulle ta med hem över lovet. Jag orkade inte packa ordentligt utan slängde bara ner allt huller om buller.

"Hej Arts" sade plötsligt en röst. Jag svängde förvånat om. Innanför dörren stod Theodore. Jag hade varit så upptagen med min packning att jag inte hört att han kom.

"Åh, hej Theo. Jag hörde inte att du kom" sade jag. Jag kände hur det pirrade i magen.

"Det var inte mening att överraska dig" sade han. "Jag ser att du håller på att packa". Han såg på min slarviga packning och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Jag orkade inte göra det ordenligt" ursäktade jag mig.

"Jag ser det" flinade han. "Jag har en sak åt dig. En julklapp"

"Har du?" sade jag. Helvete, jag hade ju inget åt honom! "Det hade du verkligen inte behövt…"

"Men jag ville ge dig något" log han och gick närmare mig samtidigt som han tog fram ett litet packet ur en ficka. Jag trodde han skulle ge det till mig, men istället la han det försiktigt överst på min packning. "Men du får inte öppna det förrän juldagen" tillade han.

"Tack…" sade jag. "Men jag har ju inget till dig…"

Han log mot mig. "Jag behöver ingen present"

"Men jag vill ge dig någonting" sade jag och kollade på det lilla paketet som var mitt.

"En kram räcker" sade han och såg väldigt lurig ut. Jag skrattade och gick fram till honom.

"Det kan jag väl stå ut med" sade jag med skämtsam röst. Det började pirra i magen igen.

Han drog in mig i en varm omfamning.

"Jag kommer sakna dig under julen…" viskade han i mitt öra.

"Kommer sakna dig också…" svarade jag tyst och borrade in mitt huvud mot hans axel.

Jag kände hur han började släppa taget om mig och jag tog ett steg bakåt och såg upp på hans ansikte. Jag såg in i hans mörkblå ögon. Plötsligt lutade han sig fram och kysste mig.

Först stelnade jag till, sedan slappnade jag av och mötte hans läppar. Det kändes som om världen stannade till. Han la sina armar runt min midja och drog mig närmare.

Efter en hel evighet drog han sig undan. Jag såg upp på hans ansikte. Hela han strålade av glädje. Jag kände hur jag log tillbaks.

"Du har ingen aning om hur länge jag har velat göra det där" viskade han. Hans armar låg fortfarande runt min midja.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara, så jag lutade bara pannan mot hans axel och la armarna om honom.

"Min fina Artemis…" viskade Theodore och strök mig över håret. Jag rös till och drog honom närmare mig.

"Nu har jag ingen lust att åka hem längre" sade jag och skrattade till. Han skrattade också till.

"Inte jag heller" svarade han.

"Jag borde packa klart…" mumlade jag. Jag ville inte släppa taget om honom.

"Gör så". Han pussade mig på huvudet och gick sedan och satte sig i soffan. "Jag kan titta på"

Jag log åt honom och vände mig mot min packning igen. När jag såg Theodores present kunde jag inte låta bli att säga: "Nå? Var det en bra present?"

Han skrattade. "Ja, en väldigt bra present"

"Bra" sade jag. Sedan tillade jag snabbt: "Det var min första riktiga kyss". Jag stod fortfarande med ryggen mot honom och försökte vika mina saker för att bättre få plats med allt i kofferten.

"Min med" sade han och jag hörde hur han reste sig upp. Jag kände hur han la armarna om mig och han viskade sen i mitt öra: "Och jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja ha en till"

"Det skulle vi väl kunna ordna" sa jag och vände mig om och kysste honom igen.

Det tog onödigt lång tid för mig att packa allt och många kyssar hann ges och tas. När jag äntligen var klar slog vi oss ner i soffan och jag lutade mig mot hans axel. Han la armen om mig.

"Julen är min favorittid på året" sade jag och såg in i den värmande brasan.

"Jaså?"

"Mhm. Det är så mysigt. Att träffa släkten. Tända levande ljus. Lyssna på julmusik. Äta god mat" sade jag drömmande.

"Det låter väldigt fint" sade han och kysste mig på huvudet. "Inte alls som hemma hos min familj…"

"Hur firar ni jul hemma hos er då?" frågade jag nyfiket och såg upp på honom.

Hans blick mörknade. "Vad vet du om min familj?"

Jag tänkte efter. "Ingenting. Du brukar inte prata om dem"

"Precis. Jag tycker inte om att prata om dem…" sade han låg.

"Du behöver inte berätta om du inte vill" sade jag. Han gav mig en lång blick. Sedan suckade han.

"Min familj är vad man skulle kunna säga en typisk slytherin-familj. Jag är enda barnet. Min far är…". Han tystnade. Sedan viskade han fram: "… en dödsätare"

"Åh…". Jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara på det. Självklart hade jag fått höra om allt om Voldemort och hans dödsätare. Det var inga trevliga berättelser.

"Men jag hoppas du förstår att jag inte alls är som min far" sade han med hetta. "För mig spelar det ingen roll om man är mugglarfödd eller renblodig. Man ska döma en människa efter personen, inte blodet"

"Jag vet… Det är en av de saker jag tycker bäst om med dig"

Han log mot mig. "Tack"

(Samtidigt i en annan del av slottet)

"Draco, lyssnar du på mig?"

"Huh? ...Öh, javisst…" sade han frånvarande.

"Vad sa jag då nyss?" frågade Pansy enträget.

Han suckade djupt. Ärligt talat hade han inte alls lyssnat på hennes pladder. Det hände allt oftare att han försvann bland sina tankar och slutade lyssna på vad de runt omkring honom sa. Ingen sa ändå något som intresserade honom.

"Jag har faktiskt ingen aning, Pansy" svarade han ärligt.

"Varför lyssnar du aldrig på mig längre? Det är väldigt ohyfsat! Jag förstår inte vad du tänker på…". När Pansy fortsatte skälla på honom stängde han åter av öronen.

De satt i fåtöljerna närmast brasan i uppehållsrummet. I soffan bredvid satt Daphne och Blaise och pratade. Medan han såg åt deras håll vände sig Daphne om och drog undan håret för att Blaise skulle kunna massera henne på ryggen. Han himlade med ögonen. Crabbe och Goyle var uppe i sovsalen och packade klart det sista för jullovet. Som vanligt var de sist ute med sin packning och skulle garanterat glömma nått viktigt. Pansy pratade fortfarande bredvid honom. Kunde hon aldrig vara tyst?

Plötsligt hörde han ett välbekant skratt bakom sig. Han snodde runt i fåtöljen med hjärtat i halsgropen. Var hon tillbaks? Han såg sig omkring. Då hörde han skrattet igen. Han kände hur hjärtat föll tillbaks ner i maggropen. Skrattet hade kommit från en grupp förstaårselever. Besviket vände han sig mot brasan igen. För ett tag trodde han att det var Hon.

"Vad håller du på med, Draco?" sade Pansy som hade tystnat vid hans plötsliga rörelse.

"Inget" svarade han låg och sjönk djupare ner i fåtöljen.

Varför håller han på så här? Hon skulle inte komma tillbaks. Det hade han sett till. Och varför ville han ha henne tillbaks ens? Hon var inte värdig. Inte en äkta slytherinare. En smutsskalle. Men ändå hade hon något som hans kompisar inte hade. Hon var intressant. Hon hade en personlighet. Han suckade djupt. Han höll på att bli tokig. Fan ta henne och hennes orena blod.

"Theodore! Var har du varit?" ropade Pansy plötsligt bredvid honom. Hon hade väl tröttnat på att försöka fånga hans uppmärksamhet. Han vände på huvudet mot dörren in till uppehållsrummet. Theodore hade precis klivit in och närmade sig dem.

"Ute och gått" svarade Theodore likgiltigt. Men något var annorlunda med honom. Draco försökte sätta fingret på det, men det var svårt att säga. Det var inget med hans utseende. Snarare något i hans blick. Trots att han såg lika kyligt och likgiltig ut som vanligt verkade han gladare.

"Nu? Och så här länge?" sade Pansy tvivlande.

"Jag visste inte hade du hade sådan koll på mig, Pansy" sade Theodore menande. Pansy rodnade.

"Inbilla dig ingenting, Nott" fräste hon och tog tag i Dracos hand. "Draco är den enda för mig". Theodore gav honom, en vad han trodde var, en medlidsam blick.

"Om du säger det så. Men då skulle jag råda dig att sluta bryr dig om vad jag gör" sade Theodore avslutande, sedan vände han sig om och gick till sovsalen.

Draco såg efter honom.

"Vet ni vad jag tror?" sade Pansy när Theodore försvunnit. Han suckade.

"Nä, vadå?" sade han trött.

"Jag tror Theodore har träffat Fox". Hans blick mörknade när hon nämnde Hennes namn.

"Nämn henne inte" sade han lågt.

"Men kom igen, Draco. Det är så uppenbart att han träffar henne. Han gillar henne" fortsatte Pansy ivrigt.

"Ja, du har rätt" sade Daphne. "Jag förstår inte vad han ser hos henne"

"Jag sa nämn henne inte!" sade han och ställde sig upp. Han hade höjt rösten och flera personer i uppehållsrummet vände sig om och såg på honom. Det brydde han sig inte om. Han gav Pansy och Daphne en arg blick. Blaise hade förstånd nog att se bort.

"Draco, varför reagerar du alltid så här när någon nämner henne?" var Pansy idiotisk nog att fråga.

"Jag vill inte höra talas om henne" sade han lågt och hotfullt. Sedan vände han sig om och gick till sovsalen. Alla vek undan från hans väg och såg bort. Ingen ville möta Draco Malfoys ilska.

När han kom in i sovsalen hade Crabbe och Goyle lyckas sprida ut sina saker över hela rummet. Han sparkade undan de saker som låg i hans väg mot hans säng. Crabbe och Goyle hade tystnat när han kom in, men när han sjönk ner på sin säng började de mumla sinsemellan igen. Han antog att de pratade om honom, men han ignorerade dem.

Förhängena kring Notts säng var fördragna och det hördes inte ett ljud därifrån.

Han la sig ner i sängen och stirrade upp i taket. Tillslut hade Crabbe och Goyle packat ner alla sina saker i rummet och gick till uppehållsrummet för att se om de glömt något där.

"Pansy tror att du träffat… Artemis…" sade han lågt. Han visste inte varför han ens sa något. Han ville egentligen inte prata om Henne.

"Jaså?" kom Notts svar inne från förhängena.

"Ja…". Han kom inte på något mer att säga.

"Vad vill du att jag ska säga?" sade Nott lågt.

"Säg att du inte har träffat henne…"

Det kom en suck från bakom förhängena. Sedan drog Nott undan dem och såg på honom.

"Varför erkänner du bara inte att du saknar henne?" frågade Nott plötsligt argt.

Draco satte sig upp och blängde på honom. "Jag saknar henne inte" sade han atomatiskt.

"Visst, säkert" sade Nott sarkastiskt.

"Varför skulle jag sakna Henne?" sade han argt.

"Ingen anledning alls. Du och Pansy verkar ju ha det så bra". Nott himlade med ögonen.

"Håll käften". Han orkade inte prata med honom längre. Han skulle aldrig ha nämnt Henne.

"Som du vill. Hon är ändå bättre än er andra" sade Nott avslutande och drog för förhängena igen.

Draco visste inte vad det var som gjorde honom så arg, men plötsligt hade han dragit fram sin trollstav och pekade den mot Notts säng. Med en snärt på trollstaven satte han eld på förhängena. Nott såg ut som en demon när han drog undan de brinnande förhängena med sin trollstav i handen. Elden verkade inte bekymra honom och han släckte den med en enkel trollformel.

Draco skulle just förhäxa honom då Blaise kom in i rummet med Crabbe och Goyle bakom sig.

"Vad håller ni på med?" sade Blaise långsamt och såg sig om i rummet. Draco och Theodore stod med trollstavarna riktade mot varandra. Vid Theodores fötter rykte det fortfarande från de förstörda sängförhängena.

"Malfoy… kom bara på en sak" sade Theodore och stoppade undan trollstaven.

Draco muttrade. Han ville förhäxa Nott, men insåg att det var dumt att göra när alla andra var där.

"Okej…" sade Blaise misstänksamt. "Jag tänkte sova i alla fall. Så vi inte missar tåget imorgon"

De gjorde sig i ordning i tystnad och la sig sedan för att sova.

Draco låg vaken långt efter de andra somnat. Han såg bort mot Nott som log i sömnen. Nott hade rätt. Han saknade Henne. Men han skulle aldrig erkänna det för någon annan. Han var Draco Malfoy, son den en av det högst aktade dödsätarna, han kunde inte sakna en liten smutsskalle. Det skulle förstöra hans rykte. Men nu var det äntligen jullov. Han skulle inte behöva se henne på nästan 3 veckor. Han suckade.

Innan han somnade såg han hennes ansikte framför sig. God jul, Artemis…

(-)

**Tyckte ni Artemis gjorde rätt val? Jag vet faktiskt inte vad jag tycker än (jag vet att det är jag som skriver, men jag är inte säker på att hon gjorde rätt val haha). Jag har en lite twist på gång i något senare kapitel. Skriv en review så får ni kanske veta vad som händer ;)**

**Kram!**


	12. Mot Hogwarts igen!

**Förlåt för min sega uppdatering! Har verkligen haft fullt upp (jag kör med den ursäkten ganska ofta va? xD) Men är väldigt glad att det fortfarande personer som läser det här och vill ha mer! Ska försöka uppdatera snabbare nästa gång (men kan inte lova nått). Det jag kan lova är att jag inte kommer ge upp med den här iaf! **

**Nu ska ni få läsa, hoppas ni tycker om kapitlet!**

**Kapitel 12** _Mot Hogwarts igen!_

När jullovet var slut var jag väldigt kluven. Å ena sidan ville jag inte tillbaka till Hogwarts och behöva vara utstött igen. Fast å andra sidan skulle jag få träffa Theodore igen. Jag hade saknat honom något otroligt under lovet. Vi hade brevväxlat massor, men det var inte samma sak som att träffas.

Den här gången var jag och Apollon tidiga till tåget. Ingen stress den här gången. Det var knappt några som hade anlänt till perrongen.

"Varför var vi tvungna att vara här så tidigt?" frågade Apollon något buttert. Han var ingen morgonmänniska.

"Jag vill inte att det ska bli som förra gången då vi nästan kom försent" svarade jag och gick mot tåget.

"Vi kom inte försent!" protesterade Apollon och gick efter mig. "Vi var i alldeles lagom tid!"

Jag suckade och försökte se bestämd ut. Men jag kunde inte hålla mig länge utan började skratta.

"Se, du kan inte vara sur på mig!" utbrast Apollon triumferande.

Allt det som hade hänt i slutet av förra terminen hade fört mig och min bror närmare varandra. Någonting positivit utav allt det dåliga.

"Kan väl inte vara det länge" log jag åt hans barnsliga glädje. Han såg otroligt nöjd ut. Jag lipade åt honom.

"Apollon! Artemis!" ropade plötsligt någon bakom oss. När vi vände oss om kom större delen av familjen Weasley gående med Harry och Hermione.

Vi gick dem till mötes och det blev ett utbyte av många kramar och hälsningar. George – eller om det var Fred – tyckte det var lustig att slänga upp mig på sin axel och snurra några varv.

"Aaaah! Släpp ner mig!" ropade jag och klamrade mig fast bäst jag kunde. Tvillingen bara skrattade.

"Fred! Släpp ner henne!" utbrast mrs Weasley förskräckt. Så det var Fred ändå. Alla andra bara skrattade åt mig.

Fred snurrade några varv till innan han tillslut satte ner mig på perrongen igen. Allting snurrade.

"Ramla inte" skrattade Harry och tog tag i min axel för att hålla mig stadig.

"Nejdå" sade jag och försökte koncentrera på mig på att få perrongen att sluta snurra. Jag blundade och försökte tänka raka tankar. Jag hörde hur de andra skrattade åt mig fortfarande och kunde inte låta bli att flina själv.

När jag tittade upp såg jag rakt in i ett par välbekanta grå ögon på andra sidan perrongen. Det kändes som om hjärtat hoppade över ett slag. Han såg snabbt bort när jag mötte hans blick, men ändå stannade bilden av hans ögon kvar på min näthinna.

"Ska vi gå och ta en kupé?" sade Hermione.

"Om Artemis kan gå rak" flinade Fred. Jag lipade åt honom och tog tag i min koffert och började gå. De andra skrattade och följde efter mig. Snart hade de grå ögonen försvunnit ur mitt huvud.

Vi tog första bästa lediga kupé som vi hittade. Med mig, Apollon, tvillingarna, Harry, Hermione, Ron och Ginny var det ganska trångt där inne. Fast Ginny stack snart för att sitta med några av sina jämnåriga. Istället anslöt sig Neville.

"Har det sluta snurra nu, Artemis?" frågade Fred spjuveraktigt och blinkade åt mig. "Vi kan ta några varv till om du vill?"

"Nej tack, det är bra för mig" sade jag och höll upp händerna. "Men Hermione kanske vill ta en tur?" flinade jag.

"Nå vad säger prefekten?" sade Fred med sitt mest ljuvliga leende.

"Nu räcker det!" sade Ron. Han var alldeles röd om öronen.

"Ojojoj då" sade George med låtsad förskräckelse. "Du får passa dig för vår lillebror, Fred, han är prefekt nu"

"Skärp er" sade Hermione när Ron öppnade munnen för att käfta emot.

Det var så uppenbart och Ron gillade Hermione. Jag mötte Harrys blick och såg att han tänkte samma. Jag himlade med ögonen med en nick mot Ron och Hermiones håll och Harry flinade tillbaks.

"Jag är hungrig…" sade Apollon.

"Redan? Vi har knappt börjat åkt. Du åt ju nyss frukost!" Sade jag åt honom.

"Är ändå hungrig" svarade han.

"Vår käre vän här…" började Fred.

"… är som ett bottenlöst hål när det gäller mat" avslutade George. Apollon bara flinade.

"Och när det gäller damerna" tillade Fred och blickade åt Apollon som bara flinade ännu bredare.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa att damerna bokstavligt talat slänger sig vi mina fötter" sade min bror och drog en hand genom det redan rufsiga bronsfärgade håret. Jag kastade min vante rak i ansiktet på honom.

"Hey!" utbrast han. "Inte snällt!"

"Jag försökte bara smälla din bubbla av självgodhet" sade jag oskyldigt.

"Hah! Du är bara avundsjuk för att du inte fick lita bra gener som jag!" sade Apollon och kastade tillbaks vanten i mitt ansikte.

Det startade ett intensivt vantkrig som snart alla i kupén var indragna i. Det slutade med att Fred på låg på golvet med George över sig och fick en vante intryck i munnen. Vi andra hejade på.

Då öppnades kupédörren.

Någon suckade djupt. "Gryffindorare…"

Vi tittade förvånat upp. Där stod Theodore.

"Theodore!" Utbrast jag och hoppade upp från min plats. Han log.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade Apollon något kyligt.

"Tyst med dig" sade jag åt honom och hoppade över tvillingarna som fortfarande låg på golvet för att komma fram till Theodore. Han sträckte fram armarna och drog in mig i en varm kram.

"Hej" mumlade han ner i mitt hår.

"Hej på dig själv" svarade jag med ansiktet tryckt mot hans axel. Jag vände upp huvudet och kysste honom.

Det blev knäpptyst i kupén. Just ja, jag hade inte berättat för någon om Theodore och mig.

"Öh… är ni ett par?" sade Ron dumt.

"Var inte så okänslig, Ronald" sade Hermione. Ron blev röd om öronen igen.

"Men Artemis, han är ju en slytherinare!" sade George med spelad förskräckelse samtidigt som han kravlade sig upp från golvet.

"Jag är också en slytherinare om du glömt det" sade jag.

"Nähä?!" sade Fred som fortfarande låg på rygg på golvet. "Är du?! Det trodde jag aldrig om dig… trodde du var en av oss". Han skakade besviket på huvudet. Jag sparkade till honom.

"Vill du komma in och sätta dig?" frågade jag Theodore.

"Skulle vilja, men tror inte det är en så bra idé" sade han lågt och såg sig om på att gryffindorarna.

"Jag förstår" sade jag. "Vi ses sen då?"

"Självklart" sade han och kysste mig en gång till innan han gick. Jag gick och satte mig på min plats igen. Alla stirrade på mig.

"Så… du och Nott?" sade Fred och lät som om han pratade om vädret.

Hermione blängde på honom innan hon vände sig mot mig.

"Jag är glad för din skull" log hon.

"Tack" log jag tillbaks.

"Jamen! När hände det här?" sade George och lutade sig ivrigt fram.

"Ja, berätta allt!" sade Fred lika ivrigt.

Jag skrattade åt dem. "Det hände precis innan jullovet" berättade jag.

"Och mer?" sade George manande.

"Merlin, ni två låter nästan värre än Ginny" sade Ron och pekade på tvillingarna.

"Vadå?" sade Fred oskyldigt.

"Vi ställer ju bara några frågor" sade George och såg ännu mer oskyldig ut än sin tvillingbror. "Nå, Artemis?"

Jag skrattade. "Inget särskilt. Vi har inte träffats på hela lovet, bara brevväxlat"

"Undra vad Malfoy skulle tycka om han fick reda på det" sade Harry plötsligt. Han skrattade till. "Han skulle nog inte bli så glad"

"Vad menar du?" frågade jag.

"Vi tror att Malfoy… ångrar det han gjorde mot dig. Du har inte sett blickarna han ger dig" förklarade Hermione.

Jo… jag visste precis hur Han såg på mig, tänkte jag. Jag önskar att jag inte gjorde det.

"Rätt åt den lilla illern" sade Ron.

"Ja, han ska inte få ta vår Artemis!" sade tvillingarna i kör.

Plötsligt insåg jag att min bror var ovanligt tyst.

"Värst vad du var tystlåten nu, Apollon" sade jag åt honom.

"Huh… va?" sade han tankspritt.

"Hur är det, kompis?" sade Fred med sitt vanliga flin.

"Du verkar lite tankspridd" tillade George.

"Äh, det är inget" sade Apollon surt.

"Men vad är det med dig?" frågade jag smått irriterat.

"Hur kan du vara tillsammans med en slytherinare?!" utbrast Apollon argt.

"Va?" var allt jag fick hur mig. Jag stirrade på honom. Sade han verkligen det där?

"En slytherinare, Artemis! Efter allt de har gjort mot dig!" sade min bror argt.

"Är du helt dum i huvudet?!" sade jag lika argt tillbaks. "Theodore har inte gjort något annat än försökt hjälpa mig! Han är inte som de andra!"

"Men han är en slytherinare!"

"Gå härifrån, Apollon. Jag vill inte se dig" sade jag kyligt. Kunde han inte acceptera Theodore ville jag inte veta av honom.

"Men Artemis…!"

"Ska vi verkligen gå igenom det här en gång till?" sade jag farligt lågt. "Kan du inte acceptera att jag vill vara med Theodore, så kan du lika gärna gå härifrån". Någon gång under när jag talat hade jag ställt mig upp och stod nu och stirrade min bror argt i ögonen. Han såg sårad ut.

"Gör inte så här, Artemis" sade han lågt. "Jag vill inget annat än ditt bästa, vet du väl"

"Theodore är det bästa för mig" sade jag bestämt.

Apollon tvekade.

"Ska ni ha något från vagnen, små vänner?". Tanten med godisvagnen hade plötsligt stuckit in huvudet i vår kupé.

Alla utom jag och Apollon nästan rusade ut ur korridoren, glada för att få en anledning att lämna oss. Jag fortsatte bara blänga på min idiotiska bror.

Tillslut suckade han. "Förlåt… du får vara med vem du vill. Du har mitt fulla stöd"

"Tack" log jag och gav honom en kram.

"Är det riskfritt att komma in igen?" frågade Fred och stack in huvudet i kupén.

"Allt inträde i den här kupén sker på egen risk" svarade Apollon retsamt.

"De är sams igen!" ropade Fred över axeln. Hela gänget välde in i kupén igen och resten av färden till Hogwarts förflöt lugnt och stilla. Hur långt och stilla det nu kan vara när åtta trollkunniga elever delar en trång kupé.

(-)

**Som ni kanske märkte var det här lite av ett utfyllnads kapitel, men ville att ni skulle få något att läsa medan jag listar ut vad som ska hända härnäst (för vet inte riktigt vad som ska hända härnäst, har några små idéer, men måste hända nått emellan också). Så om ni har några idéer om vad ni vill ska hända så är det bara att säga till! :) . nån händelse, någon person som ni vill ha ett speciellt kapitel om, o.s.v.**

**Det här kapitlet var lite tillägnat tvillingarna Weasley, för att dom är underbara helt enkelt! **

**Skicka en review så blir jag glad och kanske uppdaterar snabbare! Både ris och ros uppskattas :)**


	13. Hon

**Hej igen! Här kommer ett litet kort kapitel, nästa blir längre, lovar! **

**Kapitel 13 **_Hon_

Hon och de där… blodsförrädarna och smutsskallarna! Skrattar och har roligt med gullgossen Potter, besserwissern Granger och patrasket Weasley. Hur kan Hon?! Hon ska vara med honom. Inte med dem!

Julen hade varit ett helvete. Han hade inte kunnat få Henne hur huvudet. Vilket bara hade lett till att han skämde ut sig inför sin högaktade släkt. Han hade inte svarat på tilltal och kunde inte föra sig med samma grace som han brukade kunna.

"Draco!" Pansys röst gick upp i falsett när hon ropade på honom från andra sidan perrongen och försökte tränga sig igenom folkmassan. Andra elever såg surt på henne när de fick en armbåge i sidan. I tomrummet som Pansy skapade bakom sig skred Daphne fram.

Han låtsades inte höra och fortsatte fram mot tåget.

"DRACO!" skrek Pansy nästan i örat på honom.

"Jag hörde dig första gången, Pansy!" fräste han argt och slog nästan ner en förstaåring med sin koffert när han vände sig om.

"Vad är ditt problem?" fräste Pansy tillbaks. Han såg förvånat på henne. Hon brukade aldrig käfta emot.

"Lämna mig bara ifred" sade han kallt och klev på tåget.

Vad var Pansys problem egentligen? Varför blev hon arg på honom för att hon skriker honom i örat? Hans redan dåliga humör sjönk ytterligare några snäpp.

Han marscherade fram genom korridoren på tåget för att hitta en tom kupé. De elever han mötte var tvungna att trycka sig mot väggarna för att komma undan från hans stenhårda blick. Han kastade in sin koffert i den första tomma kupé han hittade och klev in över den. Där lät han den ligga oh satte sig i ena hörnet mot fönstret och där satt han kvar resten av resan och stirrade ut i intet.

(-)

"Draco, ät något" sade Pansy och puttade åt honom en skål med korv.

Draco blängde på henne, men tog en korv ändå.

"Har du tuggat taggtråd hela lovet eller?" sade Blaise.

Hans "vänner" hade slutit upp med honom utanför Stora salen och vägrat lämna honom ifred igen. Så nu satt de i stora salen under välkomstmiddagen och försökte få honom att äta.

"Jag vill inte tala om mitt lov" sade han kallt. De andra suckade och fortsatte med sina samtal och lämnade honom utanför. Precis som han ville ha det.

Längst ned på slytherinbordet, närmast dörren, satt Hon. Utan att se på någon satt hon lugnt åt sin mat. Nott satt med dem, men sneglade hela tiden bort mot Henne. Ibland såg Hon upp, mötte Notts blick, log, och sedan fortsatte Hon äta.

Hon hela tiden Hon. Han höll på att bli galen.

Han ställde sig plötsligt upp och gick ut ifrån Stora salen med långa kliv.

"Trubbel med dina anhänger, Malfoy?" ropade en av tvillingarna Weasley hånfullt efter honom när han gick. Resten av Gryffindor skrattade högt. När han gick förbi platsen där Hon satt såg Hon på honom när han passerade med en nästan sorgsen blick.

"Håll tyst med dig, Weasley!" var det sista han hörde innan dörrarna slog igen bakom honom. Han styrde stegen mot fängelsehålorna och snart hade mörkret uppslukat honom.

Förbannelse över Artemis Fox.

(-)

**Som sagt, kort kapitel, men lite som plåster på såren för att jag är så långsam på att uppdatera, så ni får ursäkta mig!**

**Uppskattar alltid alla sorts kommentarer. Ha det bra tills nästa gång! **

**Kram Aurora**


	14. Tomma grå ögon

**Kapitel 14** _Tomma grå ögon_

Jag såg efter Draco när han lämnade stora salen och suckade. Han såg sliten ut. Som om han knappt hade sovit på hela lovet. Längre bort vid bordet hade Blaise ställt sig upp och skrek på gryffindorarna. Jag himlade med ögonen. Att de aldrig kunde hålla sams. Jag vände på mig och såg på mina vänner på andra sidan salen. Hermione mötte min blick. Jag nickade menade mot bröderna Weasley som också hade ställt sig upp, och sedan mot honnörsbordet där lärarna hade börjat uppmärksamma vad som hände nere bland eleverna. Hermione fattade vad jag menade och drog ner de som ställt sig upp och började skälla på dem såg det ut som.

Jag vände mig mot slytherinarna och hann precis se Theodore dra ner Blaise på plats igen. Han mötte bekymrat min blick. Jag log mot honom för att visa att det inte var någon fara. När jag såg upp mot lärarna igen hade de vänt sig till sin mat igen. Jag suckade lättat. Sedan fortsatte jag äta.

Snart var terminen igång igen med full fart. Det var vår sista termin innan vår GET-examen och bland vissa började det redan märkas, trots att det var flera månader kvar till proven. De gånger jag träffade på Hermione bar hon på fler böcker än vanligt, och andra som jag i princip aldrig brukade se i biblioteket var plötsligt väldigt flitiga besökare.

Själv kände jag mig inte det minsta stressad. Inte än i alla fall. När jag sade det till Hermione gav hon mig bara en blick som sa: 'vänta du bara', medan Ron bad mig att lära honom min hemlighet.

"Borde inte du plugga?" frågade Theodore där han satt nersjunken i min lilla soffa med trolldrycksboken på uppslagen i knät. Jag rycktes ur mina funderingar och såg upp på honom. Jag satt på golvet och lutade mig mot soffan, men istället för att läsa något av det jag borde läsa, läste jag en spännande bok jag hittade i biblioteket tidigare idag.

"Eh… jo…" svarade jag. "Men jag vill inte…"

"Du kan inte undvika det för alltid" sade Theodore vist och rufsade till mig i håret.

"Hey! Sluta med det där!" utbrast jag och ryckte undan huvudet.

Han skrattade. "Plugga nu"

"Jaja" sade jag buttert, men kunde inte låta bli att le mot honom.

"Och därför är det så viktigt att ni inte gör samma misstag som Longbottom här" sade Snape och såg ner på Neville som uppenbart önskade att han kunde sjunka genom golvet. Slytherinarna flinade. Ja, förutom jag och Theo då.

Det hade nästan gått en månad in på terminen, och vi hade trolldryckslektion tillsammans med gryffindorarna. Neville hade precis fått en utskällning av Snape efter ha blandat i sina ingredienser i fel ordning.

"Säg mig, Longbottom" Snape spottade fram namnet som om det vore en förolämpning, "kan du läsa?"

"Ja, sir" svarade Neville lågt.

"Så varför gjorde du inte som det stod då?" sade professorn kallt. "Är du helt efterbliven?"

Jag hörde hur Pansy fnittrade till och gav henne en ilsken blick.

"N… nej…" sade Neville och sjönk ihop ännu mer. "Professorn" tillade han när Snape höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"10 poäng från Gryffindor" sade trolldrycksläraren och vände sig om. Jag såg hur Harry och Ron knöt nävarna och Hermione som pratade med dem med låg röst. Antagligen för att få dem att inte göra något dumt. Jag hade själv lust att förhäxa Snape. Neville satt ihopsjunken på sin stol och stirrade ner på golvet. Den enda som inte alls hade brytt sig om vad som precis hänt var Draco. Han satt längst fram i klassrummet och stirrade ner på sitt pergament. Han såg ännu mer sliten ut nu än vad han hade gjort när vi kom tillbaks till skolan. Theodore har berättat att han alltid var uppe längre än de andra och sedan alltid var vaken när de vaknade. Jag misstänkte att han knappt sov alls. Och det bekymrade mig.

Tillslut tog ändå lektionen slut och vi fick gå därifrån. Neville nästan sprang ut ur klassrummet före någon annan. Jag såg medlidande efter honom. Vi andra följde efter i långsammare takt. Även om gryffindorarna helt klart var ivrigare på att komma därifrån än slytherinarna.

"Malfoy, kan jag få prata med dig?" hörde jag Snape säga precis när jag skulle gå ut genom dörren och såg mig förvånat om. Draco hade precis rest sig upp och slängt sin väska över axeln. När Snape tilltalade honom sade han ingenting utan bara satte sig ner igen.

"Miss Fox, ville du något?" sade Snape kyligt till mig. Jag insåg att jag var ensam kvar i klassrummet.

"Nej, professorn" sade jag snabbt och skyndade mig ut. Precis innan dörren slog igen bakom mig såg jag hur Draco såg upp och såg rakt på mig. De grå ögonen var helt uttryckslösa. Det var som om han hade tömts på liv.

Det fick mig att vilja vända om och skaka om honom. Jag ville se honom le igen. Jag klarade inte av att se honom som här.

"Hur är det, Art?" sade Theodore. Han stod utanför klassrummet och väntade på mig. "Du ser ut som om du sett ett spöke". Han flinade.

"… va?" sade jag. Mina tankar var fortfarande på Draco. "Öh… ja. Haha. Det är bra". Jag pressade fram ett leende.

Theodore fick en liten bekymrad rynka mellan ögonen. Jag gick fram till honom och gav honom en lätt puss.

"Det är bra. Lovar" log jag.

"Bra" log han tillbaks och tog min hand.

När vi vände oss om och gick därifrån såg jag hur han såg sig om mot klassrummet och den bekymrade lilla rynkan dök upp igen.

Själv kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka på de tomma grå ögonen. 'Vad håller du på med, Draco?' tänkte jag bekymrat.

(-)

**Blev ett lite oplanerat kapitel såhär på kvällen. Fick lust att skriva lite, och vips – ett nytt kapitel! Ibland går det lätt, haha. **

**Hoppas ni gillade det iaf :) och är villiga att lämna en liten (eller stor) review! Det skulle uppskattas något enormt! **

**Så tills nästa gång, may the force be with you! **

**Kram, Aurora**


	15. Ett bakverk och en dörr

**Förlåtförlåtförlåt! Jag vet att jag är segast på att uppdatera, men är kommer äntligen nästa kapitel. Hoppas det var värt väntan! Enjoy!**

**Kapitel 15** _Ett bakverk och en dörr_

Han såg efter Henne när Hon gick. Precis innan dörren stängdes efter Henne mötte Hon hans blick. Den såg bekymrad ut. Han fortsatte stirra på dörren även fast Hon var borta sedan länge.

"Draco" sade Snape ovanligt vänligt.

Han vände långsamt blicken mot trolldrycksläraren som satte sig ner mitt emot honom.

"Jag börjar bli orolig för dig"

"Jag mår bra" sade han helt utan känsla.

Den svarthårige mannen såg skeptiskt på honom. "Jag har en aning om vad som är fel, men jag kan inte säga åt dig vad du ska göra. Men vad jag vet är att vad det än är som är fel börjar det gå ut över dina betyg"

Han rynkade pannan. "Mina betyg? Men jag gör ju det jag ska"

"Ja, men det håller inte samma nivå längre. Och du är inte närvarande under lektionerna. Lyssnar du på mig?" sade Snape strängt.

"Jag hör dig" svarade han.

"Så nu ser du till att rycka upp dig. Annars har jag inget annat val än att skriva till din far"

Han ställde sig upp. Snape skulle bara våga skriva till hans far. "Det är inte nödvändigt att skriva till min far" sade han kallt. Trolldrycksläraren ställde sig sakta upp och såg honom i ögonen.

"Då får du se till att bevisa det för mig, Draco"

Han muttrade nått obegripligt till svar, slängde väskan över axeln och vände sig om för att gå.

"Gör inte om mitt misstag…" sade Snape precis när han la handen på dörrhantaget "och döm inte boken efter dess omslag. Jag vet att du har läst orden, och jag vet att de har nått fram till dig. Så låt inte ett… fel sorts omslag få sig att kasta bort boken. Tror mig, du önskar att du hade fått veta slutet när du hade chansen"

Han blundade hårt och lämnade sedan klassrummet utan att se sig om.

Förbannelse över Snape! Vem tror han att han är? Tror han kan säga åt honom – Draco Malfoy – att… att… Han stannade plötsligt. Snape hade såklart rätt. Vem försökte han lura…

Han morrade frustrerat och ett par förstaårselever som gick förbi hoppade förskräckt till. Han såg sig om. Han hade bara stormat iväg utan att bry sig om åt vilket håll han gick, och nu verkade han befinna sig i någon korridor som av utseendet att döma inte låg allt för långt ifrån Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum.

Han morrade till igen. Den här dagen gick åt helvete.

"Malfoy?" sa plötsligt en förvånad röst bakom honom. Han snodde runt.

Där stod stollig Lovegood. Hon hade sin trollstav bakom ena örat och en trave böcker tryckta mot bröstet. I den lediga handen hade hon ett bakverk. Hans mage kurrade till. Han hade hoppat över både frukosten och lunchen idag.

"Lovegood" svarade han. Varför talade han ens med henne?

"Vad gör du här nere?" frågade hon, och lutade huvudet åt sidan. När hon gjorde så påminde hon väldigt mycket om Henne.

Han övervägde att snästa åt henne och gå därifrån, men innan han hunnit tänka klart tanken hade han svarat: "Jag tänkte inte på var jag gick ifrån trolldryckskonsten. Vet du var jag är?"

Lovegood såg förvånad ut över att han ens svarat. Han förstod henne precis. Han måste ha förlorat förståndet.

"I källaren" svarade hon. Han kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen. Ett irriterat drag drog över hennes ansikte, sedan såg hon lika frånvarande ut som vanligt. "Några korridorer ifrån Hufflepuffs uppehållsrum och köket."

"Köket?" sade han förvånat. Han hade faktiskt aldrig reflekterat över var i slottet köket låg.

"Ja, köket. Och där alla husalfer bor"

När hon nämnde husalfer drog en bild av Dobby över hans blick. Han skakade på huvudet för att få bort den.

Lovegood såg nyfiket på honom.

"Vad?" frågade han irriterat. Han måste härifrån, han kunde inte tro att han stod och hade ett normalt samtal med stolliga Lovegood!

"Inget" sade hon och såg plötsligt reserverad ut och tryckte böckerna närmare sig.

Han förstod vad hon måste tänka. Hon var rädd att han skulle göra något elakt mot henne. För han var Draco Malfoy, och det var sådan han var. En översittare.

Han suckade. Han måste ändra på sig. "Jag tänker inte göra dig illa". Hon spärrade upp ögonen. "Förlåt om jag någonsin gjort dig illa"

Hon tappade nästan böckerna i chock. Han tog ett steg närmare för att ta emot dem ifall de föll. Hon gav honom en misstänktsam blick.

"Jag bör gå" sade han. Vad hade han tänkt på?! Han hade lust att dunka huvudet i väggen. Han mage kurrade högt igen.

"Är du hungrig?" frågade Lovgood.

Han nickade. Hon såg fundersamt mellan honom och bakverket hon hade i handen.

"Här" sade hon och räckte honom bakverket.

"Jag kan inte ta emot det" sade han förvånat och höll upp händerna.

"Jag kan gå till köket och hämta en ny. Husalferna tycker om mig". Hon log och ställde ner bakverket på golvet. Sedan vände hon sig om och gick.

"Hejdå Malfoy" sade hon över axeln. "Passa dig för narglar". Hon nynnade för sig själv medan hon försvann bort genom korridoren.

Han böjde sig ner och tog upp bakverket. Han kunde inte förstå att han precis hade haft ett – nästan – normalt samtal med stolliga Lovegood. Han tog en tugga av bakverket och fortsatte längs korridoren.

Undra vad narglar är för något?

"Draco!" ropade en hög röst så fort han kom i uppehållsrummet. Han hade tillslut hittat tillbaks hit efter att ha vandrat omkring i källaren.

"Lämna mig ifred, Pansy" sade han utan att ens se åt hennes håll.

"Men…!"

"Inga men." sade han argt. Han hade verkligen inte lust att prata med henne. Han gick bort till sin sovsal och låste dörren efter sig. Han brydde sig inte ifall det var någon annan ville komma in.

Tyvärr var han inte själv där inne som han hade hoppats.

Ingen mindre än Nott satt på sin säng och såg bister ut. Den andra såg upp när han kom in.

"Malfoy" hälsade han kort.

Han nickade kort till svar. Han kände hur vreden och svartsjukan steg inom honom igen. Han hade fortfarande inga bevis på att Nott träffade Henne, men det behövde han inte. Han visste.

Sedan kom han på en sak. Om Nott var här, betydde det att Hon var ensam.

Han släppte sin väska på sin säng, och gick sedan därifrån med långa kliv.

Han puttade undan folk som stod i hans väg i uppehållsrummet och stormade ut. Pansy hann knappt börja säga hans namn innan han var borta.

Hennes rum låg på sjätte våningen. Trots att han hade sagt åt sig själv att hålla sig borta hade han inte kunnat hålla sig borta från att följa efter henne för att se var hon bodde nu.

Korridoren var tom när han kom upp. Han gick fram till hennes dörr. Sedan kom han på sig själv… Vad höll han på med?

Han kunde inte bara gå dit och knacka på! Vad skulle han säga?! Han hade inte tänkt igenom det här.

Han vände frustrerat ryggen mot dörren och drog handen genom håret. Förbannelse! Varför hade han gått hit ens? Det hade bara känts så rätt nere i sovsalen. Plötsligt kändes det inte så vettigt längre. Hon måste hata honom. Förakta honom. Hon skulle inte vilja prata med honom!

Han började vandra fram och tillbaka genom korridoren. Han hade lust att bara fly och glömma allt. Han höll inne ett vrål av frustration. Hans Artemis… vad hade han gjort…

"Hej Draco" sade plötsligt en len röst bakom honom.

Han stelnade till. Sedan vände han sig långsamt om.

Där stod Hon.

"Du ser hemsk ut" sade Artemis.

**Vill bara säga tack till alla som läser, och ett ännu större tack till alla som skickar en review! Ni är bäst. Hoppas ni gillade det här kapitlet, med en liten cliffhanger på slutet, hehe. Vad Artemis och Draco pratar om får ni se i nästa kapitel. Har ni några idéer om vad ni vill ska hända mellan dem så säg till! **

**Kram, Aurora**


	16. Ett matkrig och ett efterlängtat möte

**Hej! Tror jag har sagt det här förut, men jag är verkligen segast på att uppdatera. Så ursäkta! I'm really really sorry. Ett extra tack till Thalia som tjatar på mig att uppdatera. Men nu är det äntligen här, kapitel 16, hoppas det var värt att vänta på! **

**Kapitel 16** _Ett matkrig och ett efterlängtat möte_

Efter lektionen i trolldryckskonst kunde jag inte få Dracos blick ur huvudet. Just nu var jag på väg mot min egen sovsal efter att ha pluggat lite i biblioteket. Jag svängde runt hörnet till min korridor och stannade tvärt.

Där stod ingen mindre än Draco Malfoy själv. Och han såg helt förstörd ut.

Det blonda håret hade förlorat all sin glans, han hade mörka ringar under ögonen och huden såg blekare ut än vanligt, nu såg den nästan sjuklig ut. Klädnaden hängde slappt över hans axlar, och såg ut att vara för stor. Han måste ha gått ner i vikt. Jag insåg hur länge sen det var sedan jag verkligen såg på honom på riktigt. Och nu insåg jag att han var ett vrak.

Jag kunde inte vara arg på honom längre. Om alla mina vänner hade rätt så både ångrade han sig och saknade mig.

"Hej Draco" sade jag.

Han stelnade till. Sedan vände han sig långsamt om.

"Du ser hemsk ut" kunde jag inte låta bli att säga. Det var ju sant. Han ryckte till som om jag slagit honom.

"Hur är det?" sade jag bekymrat. Han bara skakade på huvudet och såg fruktansvärt vilsen ut.

"Det här var ett misstag…" mumlade han för sig själv.

"Vad var ett misstag?" frågade jag. Jag hoppades han pratade om det han hade gjort mot mig.

"Jag måste gå" sade han kort och vände på klacken.

"Vänta!" ropade jag efter honom. Trodde han verkligen han kunde smita? Jag ville veta vad han hade gjort utanför min sovsal!

Han fortsatte att gå bortåt med snabba steg.

"Förbannelse över dig, Draco Malfoy!" skrek jag efter honom. Jag såg hur han drog upp axlarna som för att skydda sig precis innan han bokstavligt talat sprang runt hörnet.

Jag tänkte inte jaga efter honom. Om han ville prata med mig skulle han få komma till mig. Jag behöver honom inte, försökte jag intala mig själv. Mitt relativt goda humör sjönk till botten.

"Mugglare" muttrade jag till Betty som såg ut som om hon ville fråga om Malfoy. Jag gav henne inte en chans, utan smet in i min sovsal så fort dörren öppnades.

Där inne sjönk jag ner på soffan och såg in i elden som alltid brann där. Ganska snart började min mage kurra och jag bestämde mig för att gå ner till middagen. Det var ändå ingen idé att sitta här och fundera över Draco. Han var en idiot. En idiot som inte förtjänade min omtanke.

'Men han såg ju så sårbar ut… ' kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka.

Jag försökte skaka av mig de negativa tankarna och reste mig upp för att gå till Stora salen. Kanske skulle Theo vara där. Av någon anledning hoppades jag nästan mer på att Draco skulle vara där…

Väl nere i Stora salen slog jag mig ner längst ut på slytherinbordet, närmast dörren, som vanligt. Ville sitta så långt ifrån de andra slytherinarna som möjligt. Speciellt eftersom de fortfarande inte ville ha något med mig att göra. Men det bekymrade mig inte så mycket längre. Bara lite.

Ingen ur min årskurs var där än. Min bror log åt mig från gryffindorbordet, sen tryckte Fred upp en paj i ansiktet på honom.

"Matkrig!" hörde jag hur George ropade högt. Snart var de fullt krig bland gryffindorarna, och snart hade även både hufflepuffare och rawenclaware gett sig in i striden. Mat flög åt alla håll och kanter. Jag skrattade högt när Neville, något försiktigt, kastade en potatis som träffade Fred mitt på näsan. Jag vet inte vem som såg mest förvånad ut, Neville för att han faktiskt vågat kasta och faktiskt träffat någon, eller Fred som plötsligt fick en potatis på näsan, av ingen mindre än Neville Longbottom!

"Snygg träff, Neville!" hojtade Ron.

En paj lyckades till och med ta sig en liten flygtur bort till lärarbordet där den snyggt och prydligt landade i ansiktet på Umbridge. Till allas förtjusning. Jag såg hur McGonagall hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt, och till och med Snape drog på munnen lite kort.

Trogen till sin post som lärare och biträdande rektor försökte McGonagall få slut på matkriget, men det var ganska halvhjärtat. Egentligen tror jag hon njöt av att se Umbridges fruktlösa försök att få stopp på eleverna. Rektorn låtsades inte se någonting alls utan såg småleende ner på middag.

Allt fler elever anslöt sig till matkriget. Tillslut stod inte ens slytherinarna utanför, utan mat flög hejvilt genom hela Stora salen. Jag passade på att hämnas för lite av allt de jag fått stått ut med och fick in några välriktade träffar på vissa utvalda slytherinare.

Då kom de slytherinare jag helst av allt hade velat ha där in i Stora salen. Och det verkade som om jag inte var den enda som uppmärksammade det. För knappt hade Pansy Parkinsson tagit ett steg över tröskeln innan hon träffades av ett flertal maträtter. Hennes tjut av förfäran ekade över hela Stora salen. Jag log skadeglatt.

Draco skulle ha träffats av lika många maträtter om han inte hade haft så pass bra reflexer och duckat precis i tid. De andra slytherinarna hade inte lika stor tur och alla fick sin del av mat på sig. Jag såg hur tvillingarna gjorde high-five med min bror och Harry. Jag såg även hur andra – från alla olika elevhem – såg skadeglatt och illvilligt på mina gamla vänner. Rätt åt dem, tänkte jag.

Jag dukade för en kotlett som kom flygande och när jag såg upp igen mötte jag Dracos blick. Först såg han förskräckt ut, sedan gav han mig ett försiktigt leende och en menande blick på Pansy som fortfarande stod och skrek. Jag skrattade. Draco log större. Sedan såg han plötsligt förskräckt ut igen, och sedan var hans ansikte som en tom mask, det ansikte han burit de senaste veckorna. Han vände tvärt på klacken och lämnade Stora salen med långa kliv. Ingen märkte att han gick. Jag såg mig omkring. Matkriget var fortfarande i full gång, och nu stod Umbridge mitt i det och skrek för full hals och delade ut straffkommenderingar till alla som så mycket som kollade på henne. Hon var täckt från topp till tå med mat.

Ingen som så mycket som såg åt mitt håll.

Innan jag knappt själv hann förstå det hade jag lämnat Stora salen i jakt på Draco. Jag visste inte varför jag plötsligt fick ett sådant behov av att prata med honom. Kanske var det för det faktum att han bara knappt en timme tidigare hade han stått utanför min dörr, och nu så hade han faktiskt lett mot mig. Det kändes som om det var dags att prata ut.

(-)

Jag kan inte säga hur lång tid jag spenderade med att leta igenom slottet efter honom. Men Draco Malfoy verkade ha försvunnit helt. Frusterat gick jag tillbaka till min sovsal. Hungrig var jag också, hade inte fått i mig tillräckligt med middag på grund av matkriget.

Jag funderade på om jag skulle smita ner till köket och ta något att äta, men orkade inte. Jag trodde jag hade lite godis kvar på mitt rum.

Men när jag svängde runt hörnet i korridoren insåg jag att det fanns ett ställe i slottet där jag inte letat – utanför min egen sovsal. För där på golvet satt en välbekant figur ihopsjunken.

Draco såg upp när han hörde mina steg. Hans blick var fortfarande obehagligt tom.

"Jag har letat efter dig" sade jag tyst. Trots att jag hade letat efter honom visste jag plötsligt inte vad jag skulle säga.

"Varför?" frågade han. Rösten var hes och livlös. Han stirrade ner i golvet.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte…" sade jag ärligt. Jag gick fram emot honom. Han satt precis nedanför Bettys porträtt. Hon såg väldigt nyfiken ut, men hade tillräckligt med förstånd att hålla tyst. "Jag kände väl bara att jag måste prata med dig, men nu vet jag inte vad jag ska säga".

Han reste sig långsamt upp med stöd emot väggen. Han såg ned på mig. På riktigt nära håll såg han ännu värre ut. Nu såg jag att han verkligen hade gått ner i vikt, och det klädde honom inte.

"Hej" sade han tyst.

"Hej" svarade jag. Och där stod vi, i tystnad, och bara såg på varandra. Jag hade en känsla av att Betty höll på smälla av på grund av alla frågor hon ville ställa.

"Du ser hemsk ut" kunde jag inte låta bli att säga igen.

"Ja, du sa det"

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade jag försiktigt. Han såg bort.

"Får jag komma in? Jag vill inte stå här ute och prata" sade han. Jag nickade.

(-)

**Återigen ett ganska kort kapitel, som avslutas med en liten cliffhanger. Men jag kände att nästa del inte riktigt passade in här. **

**Det här kapitlet blev ganska oväntat, det tog en vändning som jag inte planerat för. Matkrigsbiten var helt oplanerad, men ganska kul att skriva. Hoppas ni också gillade den!**

**Säger väl det här varje gång, men ska försöka skynda med nästa del! **

**Kram och tack på förhand för att ni läser och förhoppningsvis lämnar en liten review!**


	17. En förklaring

**Som vanligt har ni fått vänta alldeles för länge på den här uppdateringen. Ber om ursäkt för det. Tack till alla som har tjatat på mig och peppat mig att fortsätta skriva. **

**Här kommer ett kapitel jag har längtat efter att skriva. Hoppas ni blir nöjda med det!**

**Kapitel 17** _En förklaring_

"Så det är så här du bor" sade Draco lågt när han kom in i min sovsal. "Jag ser att du har behållit Slytherins färger…"

"Jag är fortfarande en slytherinare, oavsett vad ni andra säger" sade jag vasst.

Draco gav mig bara en tom blick. Han såg väldig vilsen ut där han stod innanför dörren. Jag trodde nästan att han skulle vända sig om och fly igen. Och det såg ut som han tänkte samma tanke. Han knöt nävarna och såg ner i golvet.

"… förlåt" viskade han så tyst att jag nästan inte hörde det. Jag log ett svagt leende.

"Kom och sätt dig, Draco" sade jag och pekade på soffan. Som vanligt brann det en inbjudande brasa i eldstaden. Han ryckte till när jag sade hans namn och gav soffan en tveksam blick. Sedan suckade han och gick och satte sig.

"Hur är det med dig?" frågade jag igen.

"Bra" sade han lite för fort.

"Du ser inte ut att må bra"

"Jag… förlåt, jag vet inte" sade han förtvivlat. Den här personen som satt på min soffa var så långt ifrån den Draco Malfoy jag känt som man kunde komma. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Det var han som hade sårat mig, men ändå verkade det nu vara han som behövde tröst.

"Draco… "sade jag tyst. "Se på mig"

Han såg långsamt upp.

"Jag har saknat dig" sade jag rakt på sak. Först såg han bara chockad ut. Sedan log han ett svagt leende. Och jag kände hur hjärtat hoppade över ett slag.

"Jag har saknat dig också… Artemis" svarade han tillslut. Jag log.

"Du är en idiot, Draco Malfoy" sade jag

Han såg plågad ut igen. "Jag vet… Får jag förklara mig?" Jag nickade. Jag hade längtat efter att få höra vad han möjligvis skulle kunna ha för "orsaker".

"Du vet ju hur Slytherin är… I princip bara renblodiga hamnar i där, självklart finns det en del halvblod – för så många helt renblodiga familjer finns det inte kvar i England, tro mig, min far har ett till att jag lärde mig alla "äkta" trollkarlsfamiljer – men de talar inte gärna högt om det. Det förvånar mig inte, när de vet att det finns sådana som jag i elevhemmet. "

Han gjorde en paus och såg in i elden. De rödgula flammorna speglades i hans ögon, och fick honom att se nästan demonisk ut.

"Du måste förstå, Artemis, vilken sorts familj jag kommer ifrån. Familjen Malfoy är en av de äldsta trollklarssläkterna och man har alltid ansett att det var viktigt att hålla blodslinjen ren. Det är det jag har vuxit upp med och det har präglat mig mer än jag vill erkänna. Jag har fått lära mig att mugglarfödda trollkarlar och häxor inte alls är lika mycket värda, eftersom de kommer från mugglarsamhället – ett samhälle inte alls lika utvecklat och förfinat som trollkarlssamhället. Det är svårt att bryta sig från sin familjs åsikter och traditioner. Man får så mycket press på sig att föra familjearvet vidare, och det är något jag har tagit väldigt seriöst fram till nu."

"Jag förstår" sade jag tyst. Han gav mig en svårtolkad blick.

"Du vet att det är tänkt att jag ska gifta mig med Pansy…" Jag gjorde en grimas vid Pansys namn. "Det är inget officiellt, bara något jag vet att våra föräldrar har haft i åtanke, efter som familjen Parkinson också är en gammal renblodig släkt. Och inom det flesta trollkarlssläkter är det tradition att arrangera passande äktenskap åt sina barn"

"Dum tradition" sade jag. Han log lite svagt åt det.

"Men min mor har en liten annan syn på saken. Jag är hennes enda barn, och hon vill bara det bästa för mig. Så hon är lite inne på att jag inte ska tvingas gifta mig med någon jag absolut inte vill gifta mig med. Men ändå har det såklart diskuterats med familjen Parkinson om giftemål, eftersom det skulle vara ett passande parti. Fram tills bara för några månader sen hade jag inget emot det"

Jag var på väg att säga nått, men han hann före och avbröt mig. "Jag vet vad du tänker, Pansy är en korkad kossa. Men om jag ska vara helt ärlig så har jag inte särskilt mycket emot henne. Jag vet att jag har varit väldigt självgod och tyckt att jag är bättre än alla andra, och Pansy har aldrig varit sen på att berömma mig och så vidare. Hon är som min alldeles egna fanclub. Jag brukade verkligen gilla det"

Jag bara skakade på huvudet åt honom.

"Men det jag egentligen vill komma till är att jag inte vill ha Pansy längre. Jag har äntligen insett vad alla andra insett för länge sen. Hon går mig på nerverna med sitt ändlösa pladder"

"Grattis" flinade jag. Det kändes otroligt skönt att höra honom säga det.

"Tack. Men den som nog fick mig att inse det var faktiskt du"

"Jag?" sade jag något förvånat.

"Ja, när du började här på Hogwarts gav du mig en helt annan bild av vissa saker. Om jag jämförde Pansy med dig så var du roligare, intressantare, snällare, mer godhjärtad och… sötare". En svag rodnad steg på hans kinder, och jag kände hur det pirrade till i magen. "Och du brydde dig sällan om vad andra tyckte, du gav alla en chans innan du dömde. Ja, du ville ju vara min vän trots allt du måste hört om mig, och även sett hur jag betedde mig mot andra som inte var som jag"

"Jag vet att du har ett gott hjärta, och du kan ändra på dig" sade jag ärligt.

"Säg inte så…" bad han. "Inte efter allt jag gjorde mot dig… Du var min vän, och jag stötte bort dig på grund av gamla fördomar och vad som förväntades av mig. Jag förväntas inte vara vän med mugglarfödda, det går emot allt jag lärt mig. Ändå har den senaste tiden bara varit en lång plåga."

"Det syns på dig att du inte mår bra, Draco"

"Jag vet. Jag har inte kunnat sova ordentligt, har inte haft någon aptit, inte orkat bry mig. Och allt på grund av dig… Jag ångrar mig så mycket."

Jag såg på honom. Där han satt i min soffa och såg plågad ut. Han vågade inte se på mig. Jag tänkte på allt han nyss sagt.

"Jag förlåter dig" sade jag tillslut. Han såg tvärt upp och stirrade på mig. De grå ögonen låstes fast vid mina, plötsligt fulla med liv igen.

"Menar du det?" frågade han andlöst.

"Ja, Draco. Jag förlåter dig" Jag log. "Men du är fortfarande en stor idiot. Att det har tagit dig så lång tid att inse det"

"Jag vet… förlåt" sade han. Men han verkade lättad. "Jag var rädd att du skulle vara arg och skrika åt mig"

"Jag har varit arg och velat skrika åt dig många gånger. Men jag har kommit över det."

"Förlåt" sade han igen.

"Sluta säga förlåt"

"Förlåt" sade han. Jag kastade en kudde på honom. Han flinade svagt. Riktigt än verkade han inte var sig själv.

"Vad ska du säga till den andra slytherinarna?" frågade jag.

Han såg fundersam ut. "Jag har inte bestämt mig än… Jag tror det flesta inte har något emot dig. Vad jag har hört så saknar Millicent dig. Daphne… hon har många åsikter, men hon är inte så fast i dem, och hon tyckte om dig när du var med oss, nu hänger hon bara på Pansys prat. Blaise säger bara saker för att få Daphne att tycka om honom, men jag vet att han tyckte du var kul och det var synd att du visade dig vara en mugglarfödd. Crabbe och Goyle har bara de åsikter man säger åt dem att ha. Och Nott… Artemis, är ni ett par?" Han såg nästan rädd ut när han frågade.

"Ja, det är vi" sade jag, och på något sätt visste jag att det skulle såra honom. Han suckade djupt, och mumlade något jag inte hörde riktigt, men det lät nästan som: "Jag visste det… jag får skylla mig själv, jag som stötte bort henne…".

"Då är inte… Nott något problem heller" sade han sedan. "Det stora problemet är Pansy. Vanligtvis gör hon oftast som man säger åt henne, men jag är inte så säker när det kommer till dig. Hon har väldigt starka åsikter om dig. Men så länge vi andra accepterar dig har hon inget annat val än att ge sig."

"Och resten av elevhemmet?" frågade jag.

"De kommer ge med sig när de ser att vi låter dig komma tillbaks. Namnet Malfoy har trots allt ganska stor makt i de kretsarna" Han log.

"Om du säger så" sade jag. Tankarna snurrade runt i huvudet. Jag skulle få komma tillbaks till Slytherin. Jag visste inte vad jag kände om det.

Draco reste sig upp. "Följer du med?" Han sträckte fram handen. Jag tog den och han drog upp mig ur soffan. Hans beröring fick det att pirra i magen igen.

"Nej" sade jag sen. Han såg förvånad och besviken ut. "Jag följer inte med nu. Jag behöver lite tid att tänka och förbereda mig"

"Jag förstår" sade han och såg lättad ut. "Imorgon?"

"Om jag är redo då" svarade jag. "Jag måste prata med Theo, och lite folk". Ett missnöjt drag drog över hans ansikte. Men det var över så fort att jag kanske bara inbillat mig. "Jag låter dig veta när jag är redo. Det kommer nog inte ta så lång tid". Jag log mot honom.

"Jag väntar på dig" Han log tillbaks. "Jag kanske bör gå tillbaks nu"

"Ja, det börjar bli sent" sade jag. "Tack för att du kom"

"Tack för att du lyssnade" Han tog ett steg mot mig. Sedan stannade han tvekande. Jag tog de steg som skiljde oss åt och slog armarna om honom. Han verkade först för chockad för att göra något alls, sedan kramade han tillbaks.

"Jag har saknat dig" mumlade han mot mitt hår.

"Jag har saknat dig också" svarade jag och tryckte honom lite närmare. Nu när jag hade honom hos mig igen insåg jag hur mycket jag verkligen saknat honom.

Tillslut släppte jag ändå taget. "Gå nu" sade jag åt honom.

"Jag ska" svarade han och såg ner på mig. Jag tyckte redan att han såg friskare ut.

Han vände sig om och gick mot dörren. "Hejdå, Artemis. God natt"

"God natt, Draco"

När han gått visste jag inte vad jag skulle göra. Jag började le stort. Innan jag visste ordet av det skrattade jag högt och dansade omkring i mitt rum av ren lycka.

Jag skulle få komma tillbaks! Jag behövde inte vara ensam längre. Inte länge utstött. Det faktum att jag var tvungen att dela sovsal med Pansy bekymrade mig inte ens så mycket.

Jag skulle inte behöva sitt själv på lektionerna eller i Stora salen. Jag behövde inte länge fly. Jag skulle bli accepterad för den jag var.

Och Draco… Jag hade fått tillbaka Draco i mitt liv. Nu skulle allt bli bra.

Jag var så uppspelt att jag inte kunde koncentrera mig på mina läxor att jag bestämde mig för att gå och lägga mig direkt. Ju fortare nästa dag kom desto bättre. Jag behövde prata med Theodore.

Den natten somnade jag med ett leende på läpparna. För första gången på lång tid var jag helt lycklig.

(-)

**Så, vad tycks? Värt att vänta på? Hoppas ni tycker det!**

**Säger väl som alltid: ska försöka skynda mig med nästa kapitel! Har några idéer. Men om det tar lika lång tid som alltid får ni tjata på mig. Jag har inte glömt bort er eller Artemis! Jag har som mål att bli klar med den här fanfictionen. **

**På återseende! Kram, Aurora**


	18. Äntligen

**Tro det eller ej, men jag har **_**äntligen**_** lyckas skriva ett nytt kapitel. Jag fick inte med riktigt allt jag ville, men tänkte att det var bättre att dela upp det i två kapitel så ni inte behöver vänta så länge på nästa del (ni har ju redan väntat länge nog, heh). Men nu så, varsågod och läs!**

**Kapitel 18** _Äntligen_

"Theodore!" ropade jag glatt och sprang mot honom i korridoren. Han såg lite förvånad ut över min överväldigande glädje, men log ändå tillbaks. Jag kastade mig om halsen på honom.

"Värst vad du var glad idag" sade han med ett leende.

"Ja!" strålade jag.

"Har det hänt något särskilt?" frågade han roat.

"Jag får komma tillbaks!" utbrast jag. Jag kunde inte sluta le.

Han såg förbryllad ut. "Tillbaks?". Jag bara flinade stort. Ett ljus verkade gå upp för honom. "Till Slytherin?". Han lät förvånad.

"Ja! Jag behöver inte längre vara utstött!"

"Arts, det är ju underbart!" utbrast Theodore och svängde runt med mig. Jag skrattade av glädje. "Men hur är det möjligt?"

"Du kommer aldrig tro mig" började jag, sen berättade jag allt som hade hänt dagen innan.

Av någon anledning såg Theo lätt missnöjd ut. Men sedan lös han upp igen.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att Malfoy lyckas övertala de andra" sade han.

"Det hoppas jag också" sade jag och log.

(-)

"Blaise, kan jag få prata med dig?". Blaise såg förvånad ut. Det kan väl bero på att han inte självmant valt att tala med någon av dem de senaste månaderna.

"Visst. Självklart, Draco" sade Blaise och reste sig upp ur soffan och följde efter honom. De gick upp till deras sovsal.

"Jag har prata med Artemis" sade han rakt på sak.

Blaise spärrade upp ögonen. "Seriöst?"

"Ja" sade han kort och la armarna i kors.

"Och?" frågade Blaise nyfiket. "Förändrar det något?"

Draco suckade och funderade på hur han skulle uttrycka sig. "Jag bad om ursäkt för mitt beteende och sa att hon var välkommen tillbaka till Slytherin"

Då gjorde Blaise det han minst hade väntat sig – han började le. "Så trevligt, det har varit så tråkigt här sedan hon försvann"

"Menar du det?" frågade han förvånat.

"Draco, visst blev jag chockad när jag fick reda på att hon var mugglarfödd, jag tror ingen av oss misstänkte det, men jag insåg ganska snabbt att det inte var lika roligt utan Artemis. Så jag har inget emot att välkomna henne tillbaks"

"Men varför sa du inget?" frågade han

"För att du har betett dig som du gjort" svarade Blaise som om det vore självklart. Och det var det väl också.

"Men alla saker du har sagt?"

"Om du tänker efter så har jag inte sagt så mycket. Dessutom så måste jag ju hålla skenet upp, vilket jag tror du mycket väl förstår". Blaise såg lätt nedlåtande på honom.

Han muttrade bara något obegripligt. Då öppnades dörren och ingen mindre än Nott klev in.

"Jag hörde att du tagit till förnuft till fånga, Malfoy" sade han.

Draco blängde på honom. Men innan han hann svara, så öppnade Blaise munnen.

"Hut visste du det?" undrade han misstänksamt.

"För att Artemis berättade för mig" sade Nott kort.

"Så Pansy hade rätt, du har träffat henne!" utbrast den svarthårige. Nott bara himlade med ögonen.

"Inte bara det, Artemis är hans flickvän" sade Draco sammanbitet. Blaise såg chockad ut, och sedan gav han Draco en medlidsam blick.

"Där ser man…" sade Blaise. "Men vad hände nu då?"

"Jag undrar samma sak" sade Nott, "Det var därför jag kom hit". De båda tittade på honom.

"Jag jobbar på det" svarade han. "Vi kanske bara ska hämta hit henne. Om vi tre står bakom henne tror jag inte många vågar protestera"

"Pansy kommer inte gilla det" konstaterade Blaise.

"Pansy behöver inte gilla det" sade han kort. Han hade slutat bry sig om vad Pansy tyckte och tänkte.

Nott såg fundersam ut. "Lovar ni att inte överge henne igen?" frågade han bestämt.

Draco mötte Blaises blick. "Ja" svarade de samtidigt.

"Om inte annat bara för att få se Pansys min" lade Blaise till flinande. De båda andra pojkarna flinade också på tanken. Det här skulle verkligen få Pansy att gå i taket.

"Artemis sa att hon skulle leta upp mig när hon var redo att komma hit" sade Draco.

"Jag tror hon är så redo man kan bli" sade Nott. "Hon har väntat på det här så länge. När jag mötte henne tidigare, skulle hon bara packa ihop sina sista saker och ta farväl av sitt rum. Jag tror hon vill komma hit så snart som möjligt"

"Men då gör vi det här nu, tycker jag!" sade Blaise uppspelt.

Då log Nott för första gången sedan han kommit in i sovsalen. "Jag går och hämtar henne" sade han och vände på klacken.

När han var borta så såg Blaise på honom. "Är du redo?"

"Jag tror det" suckade han. Hans vän gav honom ett uppmuntrande leende.

"Jag antar att vi bör gå ut i uppehållsrummet och vänta på vår kära Artemis ankomst"

Han nickade. Äntligen.

(-)

Väntan kändes som en evighet. Även om det nog bara gått kanske en timme.

"Draco, vad är det?" frågade Pansy. "Du verkar annorlunda"

"Va?" frågade han.

"Varför stirrar du så på dörren?" frågade hon nyfiket.

Han såg hur Blaise himlade med ögonen åt honom över axeln på Pansy och mimade pokerface.

"Det var inget" svarade han och vände sig motvilligt från dörren.

Vad var det som tog sådan tid? Kom hon inte snart skulle han bli tokig. Han ville resa sig upp och rusa ut och leta efter henne. Tänk om hon ångrat sig? Tänk om hon ändå hatade honom? Merlin, hon hatade honom…

Då öppnades dörren och in klev Hon. Det gyllenbruna håret var utsläppt och såg lite nervös ut. Men ändå sträckte hon på sig. Bakom stod Theodore och såg nästan mer nervös ut.

Hela uppehållsrummet frös och alla stirrade på Henne.

"Vad gör hon här?!" utbrast Pansy till sist och bröt den evighetslånga tystnaden.

"Tyst, Pansy" sade han och reste sig upp. När han började gå fram mot Artemis var det som om hela Slytherin höll andan.

Han mötte Artemis blick. Hon såg nästan lite rädd ut, men när han log mot henne log hon tillbaks.

"Välkommen hem, Artemis" sade han och sträckte fram handen mot henne.

"Vad gör du, Draco?!" skrek Pansy.

"Jag gör det rätta" svarade han kort när Artemis tog hans hand och lät honom leda in henne i mitten av uppehållsrummet. Nott följde tätt efter.

Pansy ställde sig upp. En ilsken rodnad hade stigit på hennes kinder. Alla andra såg mest chockade ut fortfarande.

"Jag har insett att Artemis är en äkta slytherinare och hör hemma här hos oss" sade han högt så alla skulle höra honom. Hans blick utmanade någon att säga emot honom.

"Har du förlorat vettet?!" skrek Pansy gällt. "Hon är inte en äkta slytherinare! Hon är en äcklig smutsskalle!"

"Håll tyst, Pansy, om du vet vad som är bra för dig" varnade Nott.

"Hotar du mig?!" Pansy såg nästan galen ut. "Jag visste att du var på hennes sida!" Hon vände sig mot de som satt bakom henne. "Gör något!"

Blaise ställde sig upp. Pansy såg för ett ögonblick triumferande ut. Sedan gick han fram till Artemis och la handen på hennes axel.

"Välkommen tillbaks, Artemis" sade han och log.

"Tack, Blaise" sade Artemis lättat. Pansy såg ut som om någon slagit henne med en blöt fisk.

"Ska ingen göra något?!" skrek Pansy och rösten steg ytterligare några tonlägen. De flesta bara såg bort och ryckte på axlarna. Antigen brydde de sig verkligen inte, eller så ville de inte sätta sig upp emot både Malfoy, Zabini och Nott.

"Ge upp, Pansy" sade Draco.

Pansy bara stirrade mållöst på honom, som om att hon inte kunde förstå att hon förlorat. Sedan vände hon på klacken och stormade ut från uppehållsrummet.

"Wow" sade Artemis. "Det där gick faktiskt bättre än jag väntat mig"

Blaise skrattade högt. "Åh, Pansys reaktion var faktiskt bättre än jag väntat mig!". Han la armen om Artemis axlar. "Skönt att ha dig tillbaka"

"Tack". Hon log. "Men tro inte jag har förlåtit er så lätt". Hon blängde på Draco och Blaise som hade vett nog att se skuldmedvetna ut.

"Så du tänker flytta tillbaks hit nu?" sade en röst bakom dem. Daphne och Millicent hade kommit fram till dem.

"Om jag får" sade Artemis något reserverat.

"Självklart!" sade Millicent och log stort. Det var inte någon direkt hemlighet att den storvuxna flickan hade saknat Artemis, som var den enda som faktiskt behandlade henne som en riktig vän.

Daphne gav Artemis en lång blick. Sedan suckade hon och ryckte på axlarna. "Visst. Jag hade inget emot att bo med dig tidigare, och jag får väl försöka inte tänka på att du inte är renblodig". Artemis himlade med ögonen.

"Toppen. Då är det bara Pansy jag behöver oroa mig för då"

"Lämna Pansy åt mig" sade han och tänkte på hur han bäst skulle kunna övertala henne att låta Artemis vara.

"Tack, Draco" log Artemis. När hon log mot honom tog hans hjärta ett skutt. Men sedan sjönk det som en sten när Nott tog hennes hand och hon vände sitt varma leende mot honom.

"Välkommen hem" log Nott varmt och drog in Artemis i en omfamning.

Han såg i ögonvrån hur Daphne tappade hakan och Blaise lutade sig fram och viskade i hennes öra: "Jag förklarar sen"

"Jaha" sade han högt och försökte att inte se när Nott böjde sig ner och gav hans Artemis en lätt kyss. "Vad ska vi hitta på nu då?"

Artemis slet sig från Nott tillräckligt länge för att kunna se på honom och säga: "Vi kan väl bara sitta här i uppehållsrummet så får jag höra allt som har hänt sen jag… eh, varit borta". När hon sa så lät det som hon menade sen ni var dumma i huvudet nog att frysa ut i några månader, tro inte jag har glömt bort det. Slytherinarna såg skamset ner.

"Självklart" sade Nott och drog med henne bort till soffan och fåtöljerna framför brasan. Han satte sig ner och drog ner Artemis i sitt knä.

Draco försökte ignorera att varje gång Nott rörde vid henne eller hon ens log mot honom kändes det som om han fick ett slag i magen. Han suckade och satte sig ner i en av de andra fåtöljerna. Han försökte att bara vara glad att hon var hemma igen och pratade med honom.

Äntligen.

(-)

**Hoppas ni är nöjda med hur det här blev!**

**Lämna gärna en review så blir jag superglad, och då kanske nästa kapitel kommer fortare, vem vet ;)**

**Kram och tack, Aurora**


	19. Helvete

**Ooooh, nytt kapitel! Och det har tagit precis lika länge att skriva klart som vanligt, trots att jag varje gång säger att jag ska bättra mig. Heh. Men nu är det äntligen här!**

**Kapitel 19**_ Helvete_

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var jag rädd att allt bara hade varit en underbar dröm. Jag ville inte öppna ögonen och upptäcka att jag fortfarande var kvar i mitt egna rum. Men sedan hördes röster utanför förhängena till min säng, och jag hade nog aldrig blivit så glad över att höra Pansys gälla stämma.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du lät henne sova i samma rum som oss!" sade Pansy med en ljudlig viskning. "Hon är en smutsskalle!"

Daphne suckade. "Jag vet, men hon är fortfarande schyst". Jag log åt att Daphne faktiskt försvarade mig. "Och vi kan inte direkt göra något, killarna verkar vara glada över att ha henne tillbaka"

"Jag förstår inte!" utbrast Pansy ilsket. "Hon måste förhäxat dem på något vis! Draco skulle aldrig göra så här!"

"Jag har inte förhäxat dem" sade jag kort och drog undan sängförhängena.

"Prata inte med mig!" tjöt Pansy backade undan några steg från mig. "Och jag tror dig inte, smutsskalle!"

"Gärna för mig" sade jag och såg sedan på Daphne. "God morgon"

"God morgon" svarade Daphne tillslut. Pansy blängde argt på henne och sen på mig. Jag ignorerade henne och började klä på mig.

"God – gäsp – morgon" mumlade Millicent och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

"God morgon, Milli" sade jag och log mot den storvuxna flickan. Hon log brett tillbaks. "Följer du med och äter frukost?"

Hon nickade och började klä på sig. Pansy fortsatte att bara blänga på allt och alla.

När jag och Milli gick kunde jag känna hennes ilskna blick i ryggen och innan ryggen slog igen bakom oss hörde jag hur Daphne utbrast: "Men nu får du väl ge dig!"

Det kändes skönt att vara tillbaka.

I uppehållsrummet satt Draco framför brasan i en fåtölj. Han stirrade intensivt på elden och verkade inte vara medveten om något annat. Jag smög fram bakom honom.

"God morgon" sade jag högt precis bakom honom. Han hoppade förskräckt till och vände sig om mot mig. "Skrämde jag dig?" frågade jag oskyldigt.

Först bara blängde han på mig och jag blev rädd att han tagit illa upp på riktigt. Men sedan spred sig ett leende över hans ansikte.

"Aldrig" sade han och reste sig upp. "God morgon på dig också"

Jag log mot honom. Trots att han såg mer levande ut nu än han gjort förut så behövde han fortfarande ta igen den sömn han förlorat och äta upp sig igen, innan han skulle se ut som sitt gamla jag.

"Jag och Millicent tänkte gå upp till frukosten, ska du följa med?" frågade jag.

"Jag kommer senare, jag lovade att vänta på Blaise" svarade han och log mot mig.

"Okej, vi ses i Stora salen då" log jag tillbaks och vände mig om och gick.

När vi kommit ut ur uppehållsrummet sade Millicent: "Jag tror han gillar dig"

"Va?" sade jag förvånat.

"Ja, Draco, jag tror han gillar dig" sade hon igen och flinade lätt.

Jag skrattade till. "Nej, det gör han inte"

"Jo, han kan ju inte sluta le när han ser på dig. Och han kan knappt sluta se på dig heller!" envisades Milli.

"Men det betyder inte att han gillar mig!"

"Jo, tro mig, han gillar dig!"

Jag tror att jag innerst inne hoppades att hon hade rätt, men var rädd för vad jag själv kände för Draco.

"Okjeokej, men jag är med Theodore nu" sade jag bestämt. Men ändå kände jag hur mitt hjärta började slå fortare vid tanken på att Draco kanske gillade mig.

"Jag vet" sade Millicent och log mot mig. "Ni är väldigt söta ihop"

"Tack" log jag.

(-)

"Jag förstår mig inte på dig, Draco Malfoy!" skrek Pansy rak i ansiktet på honom. Hon och Daphne hade kommit ner från deras sovsal strax efter att Artemis och Millicent gått. Hon hade direkt gått fram till honom och börjat skrika, och hade nu en kvart senare knappt hämtat andan.

"Du behöver inte förstå, Pansy" sade han kallt.

"Men hon är ju en smutsskalle!" utbrast hon och slog ut med armarna.

"Kalla henne inte det."

"Nu låter du som Weasley!"

"Ge upp, Pansy, Artemis stannar" sade han bestämt.

"Du har blivit vek, Draco" sade hon hånfullt. "Du är patetisk"

Han kände hur en svag rodnad steg på hans kinder. Om det var av ilska eller skam kunde han inte avgöra. Utan att tänka drog han fram trollstaven och riktade den mot henne.

"Nej, Pansy, det är du som är patetisk" sade han farligt lågt.

"Nej, jag tycks vara den enda som fortfarande har vettet i behåll! Är jag den enda som inser att det ligger under vår värdighet som slytherinare att umgås med sådana som_ hon_"

Nu hade det börjat samlas folk runtomkring dem med nyfikna blickar.

"Hon _stannar_. Och om du inte tycker om det så kan du gå"

"Inser du inte, Draco? Du kommer aldrig få henne. Hon_ älskar_ Nott, inte dig. Och dina föräldrar skulle aldrig acceptera att du blev tillsammans med en oren liten _smutsskalle_" sade Pansy illvilligt, och samtidigt triumferande. Han fick inte fram ett ord. Hur kunde Pansy veta vad han kände? Han såg upp och mötte ingen mindre än Notts blick. Den andre slytherinaren såg rasande ut, och hans blick lovade Draco att om han så mycket som rörde vid hans Artemis så skulle han få ångra det.

Det var knäpptyst i uppehållsrummet, alla väntade på vad han skulle svara. Han försökte få sin hjärna att börja sammarbeta igen, han kunde inte låta Pansy vinna. _Du måste förneka det hon sa_, sade en lite röst i hans huvud.

"Du har fel" sade han och insåg hur osäker han själv lät. Pansy började sakta le skadeglatt, när hon insåg att hon gissat rätt.

"Du har fel" sade han igen med större eftertryck. "Jag ser henne bara som en vän"

"Säkert" sade Pansy ironiskt. "Du är kär i henne. Det är därför du har betett dig som du gjort. Och nu har du fått henne tillbaka i slytherin, bara för att inse att hon valde _Theodore Nott_ istället för dig! Hah!"

Alla andra runt om började mumla sinsemellan. De pratade om honom, det visste han.

"Det räcker nu, Pansy" sade Nott och klev in i ringen.

"Oooh, är det inte _loverboy_" sade Pansy och gjorde sig till. Notts blick mörknade.

Själv stod han fortfarande och bara stirrade på Pansy. _Hon visste, och nu vet alla._ _Fan._

"Vem tror du Artemis kommer välja, Theodore? Dig, eller _honom_?" sade Pansy hånfullt.

"Jag sa att det räcker" sade Nott igen.

Då släppte förlamningen i hans kropp. Han insåg att han fortfarande pekade med sin trollstav mot henne.

"Du har fel" sade han igen. Han verkade inte kunna säga något annat.

"Jag tror dig inte" sade Pansy nedlåtande. "Du är verkligen patetisk, Draco. Jag är glad att jag äntligen har insett det. Du är helt värdelös"

Utan att tänka snärtade han till med trollstaven och Pansy flög iväg och slog i väggen på andra sidan rummet. Han var så arg att han skakade.

"Du har fel!" skrek han nu. Pansy rörde sig inte.

"Draco" sade Blaise försiktigt och la en hand på hans lyfta trollstavsarm. "Kom nu, vi går"

Han sänkte långsamt trollstaven. Daphne hade gått bort till Pansy och skakade om henne. Pansy stönade och öppnade ögonen.

"Hon är okej!" ropade Daphne till dem.

"Bra" svarade Blaise. Sen vände han sig mot Draco igen. "Kom nu", och i princip släpade ut honom ur uppehållsrummet. Nott följde efter.

När de var ute i korridoren ryckte han åt sig sin arm som Blaise hade dragit honom i.

"Släpp mig" fräste han, fortfarande arg. Blaise tog ett steg bort från honom och höll upp händerna.

"Jag hoppas att Pansy bara har inbillat sig saker" sade Nott lågt och såg på honom.

Han mötte den andres blick och försökte utstråla självsäkerhet.

"Pansy vet inte vad hon pratar om" svarade han.

Nott såg inte helt övertygad ut. "Jag väljer att tro på dig, Malfoy, och jag hoppas att du inte ljuger för mig"

"En Malfoy ljuger inte" svarade han och försökte mana fram lite av sin vanliga Malfoy-kyla.

"Bra. Kom bara ihåg att Artemis är min, men jag vet att hon värdesätter er vänskap, så jag ska inte säga åt dig att hålla dig undan"

Han nickade kort. Nott gav honom en sista blick och vände sedan på klacken och gick därifrån. Han lutade sig mot väggen och önskade att han kunde sjunka genom golvet.

"Hur är det?" frågade Blaise.

"Det är bra" sade han kort.

"Pansy hade rätt, eller hur?"

Han såg på Blaise och undrade om han skulle vara ärlig eller inte. "Ja, hon hade rätt"

"Jag trodde väl det" sade Blaise eftertänksamt.

"Och nu vet alla…" suckade han.

"Har du tur så tror inte folk på Pansy. De flesta tycker ändå att hon är både korkad och dryg" sade Blaise.

"Tror du Artemis vet?" frågade han och var rädd för svaret, och samtidigt förhoppningsfull.

"Nej, jag tror inte det" sade Blaise, "och hon skulle nog inte tro på det heller om någon berättade det för henne."

"Bra" sade han och rätade på sig. "Gå och ät du, Blaise, jag behöver vara själv ett tag"

Blaise nickade kort och gick sedan. Själv vände han åt andra hållet. Han visste inte var han skulle utan bara strövade iväg.

Snart var han tillbaka på ett ställa han trodde han varit förut. Om han inte misstog sig så var det här han hade haft det där underliga samtalet med Lovegood. Tydligen låg köket här i närheten. Hans mage kurrade och han bestämde sig för att försöka hitta det.

Han fortsatte framåt och snart kom han in i en korridor som var kantad av tavlor av olika sorters mat. Han såg det som ett bra tecken. Där var en med en stor tårta och bredvid hängde en med en fruktskål. Just som han stod och betraktade tavlan med fruktskålen svängde det upp och stolliga Lovegood kravlade sig ut.

"Tack för maten!" ropade hon in bakom tavlan innan den stängdes bakom henne. Sen vände om sig om och fick syn på honom.

"Malfoy" sade hon chockat.

"Lovegood" sade han med en nick. "Är det där köket ligger?", han pekade bakom henne.

"Ja" svarade hon med en misstänksam blick på honom. Hon hade det blonda håret uppsatt i en slarvig knut och något som såg ut som ett par orangea rädisor i öronen. Även den här gången hade hon trollstaven bakom örat. Hon såg verkligen stollig ut.

"Hur kommer man in?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Malfoy?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Vad?"

"Du är trevlig" sade hon med uppspärrade ögon.

Han bara såg på henne och insåg att hon hade rätt. Hade det här hänt förra terminen hade han bara befallt henne att berätta, men nu hade han faktiskt frågat utan att låta nedlåtande.

"Jag försöker ändra på mig" svarade han ärligt.

"Det är bra" sade hon och log. "Ett tag trodde jag att du hade blivit utsatt för en smygprutt"

"En vadå?" frågade han förvånat.

"Ja, en smygprutt" sade hon som om det var det mest självklara i världen. Han bestämde sig för att inte fråga igen.

"Men hur kommer man in i köket?" frågade han igen. Lovegood såg fundersamt på honom och sög på underläppen samtidigt som hon tänkte. Först trodde han att hon skulle vägra berätta, men sedan sade hon bara:

"Man kittlar päronet"

"Va?" sade han och såg på henne som om hon var tokig. Vilket hon förmodligen var också.

"Ja, man kittlar päronet" sade hon igen och pekade på päronet på tavlan bakom sig.

"Okeej" sade han och gick tveksamt fram till tavlan. Stolliga Lovegood gav honom en uppmuntrande min. Han kittlade päronet. Han hoppade ett steg bakom av förvåning när päronet började fnissa och förvandlades till ett handtag.

"Det funkade" sade han förvånat.

"Du måste lära dig att lita på andra" sade Lovegood och såg på honom med fast blick, helt utan sin vanliga dimmighet.

"Jag vet" svarade han tyst. Sedan tog han tag i päron-handtaget och drog upp tavlan.

Där innanför var ett rum som var lika stort som Stora salen, och om han inte misstog sig så låg köket precis under. Där fanns även fem bort som stod placerade som i salen ovanför. Den största skillnaden här var att det kryllade av husalfer istället för av elever. Och alla var iklädda likadana handdukar.

"Önskar herrn något?" pep en husalf vid hans fötter.

"Jag skulle vilja ha frukost" sade han dumt, helt utan den vanliga ton han brukade ha mot husalferna hemma.

"Ska bli, herrn" sade huralfen och bugade sig och försvann sedan in i myllret av husalfer. Han fortsatte att se sig om. Lovegood kom in efter honom.

"Det här är inte alls vad jag väntat mig" sade han till henne. Då fick han syn på två husalfer som inte hade samma kläder på sig som de andra husaflerna. Speciellt den ena hade den konstigaste kombinationen av kläder på sig. För det fösta såg det ut som om den hade minst fem fula stickade mössor på sig. Sedan vände husalfen sig om.

"Dobby?!" utbrast han. Husalfen pep till av förskräckelse när han fick syn på sin förre herre och sprang med huvudet före in i väggen. Vilket inte gjorde så mycket då mössorna dämpade smällen.

"Känner du Dobby?" frågade Lovegood nyfiket bakom honom.

"Han brukade jobba hos oss" svarade han.

"Du borde kanske säga åt honom att sluta försöka slå sig själv" sade hon med drömmande röst, som om hon inte brydde sig om vilket.

"Dobby, sluta" ropade han och husalfen ryckte till och slutade.

"Ung… unga herrn" pep Dobby. "Vad gör ni här?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte" svarande han. Det kändes konstigt att se sin gamla husalf på Hogwarts. Han kom ihåg hur hans far brukade låta husalfen bestraffa sig själv för allt möjligt, utan att Dobby egentligen gjort något. "Vad gör du här på Hogwarts?"

"Dobby jobbar här, unga herrn" svarade Dobby utan att våga se på honom. "Dobby är en fri alf nu!" Nu lät alfen nästan trotsig.

"Jag vet" svarade han. Han hade inte så mycket mer att säga till sin gamla husalft.

"Här är er frukost, herrn" pep husalfen som hade pratat med honom först och höll fram två mackor med ost och en muffins.

"Tack" sade han lätt frånvarande. "Hejdå, Dobby"

Sedan vände han sig om och gick. Han hörde hur Lovegood följde efter honom. Den här morgonen hade blivit mer än lovligt konstig.

"Dobby är en snäll husalf, han brukar alltid komma fram och prata med mig när jag kommer på besök" sade Lovegood och tog en tugga i muffinen som hon hade fått. "Mmh, hallon". Hon log.

"Du är knäpp" sade han utan att tänka efter.

"Ja, folk brukar säga det" sade hon och ryckte på axlarna. "Men min pappa säger bara att jag ska strunta i vad andra tycker"

"Jag menade det inte så" sade han. Hon gav honom en fundersam blick. "Äh, strunt samma. Jag håller nog på att bli tokig"

"Jag tycker inte du verkar tokig" sade Lovegood och log sitt speciella leende. "Annars ska man släppa fram lite av sin tokighet då och då, för annars kanske man spricker"

Han förstod inte var hon fick allt ifrån. "Jag borde gå" sade han.

"Okej. Du är mycket trevligare när du är sån här, bara så du vet" sade hon och vände sig och började gå därifrån. "Hejdå, Malfoy, passa dig för narglar"

"Visst, Lovegood" mumlade han till svar. Vad tusan höll på att hända med honom? Här hade han haft ett nästan normal samtal med stolliga Lovegood – hur normal det nu kan vara när det är med henne. Och det var inte ens första gången de pratade.

Han tog fundersamt en tugga på sin macka och fortsatte gå.

Han återvände inte till uppehållsrummet på hela dagen. Han ville inte att folk skulle viska om honom bakom hans rygg. Han var för tusan en Malfoy, han hade större värdighet än så. På nått sätt måste han få tillbaks sin stolthet. Bråket med Pansy i uppehållsrummet hade inte varit ett särskilt smidigt drag, speciellt inte med tanke på den publik det hade dragit till sig och vad det hade handlat om. Säkert hade någon upplyst Artemis om det nu också…

För tillfället hade han slagit sig ner längst in i biblioteket där han hoppades att ingen skulle hitta honom. Han hade efter ett tag tröttnat på att vandra runt i korridorerna. Egentligen borde han plugga, men hans väska med skolsakerna var kvar i sovsalen och dit tänkte han inte gå förrän han var säker på att alla hade gått och lagt sig.

Han funderade på om han skulle vara ärlig mot Artemis och bara berätta vad han känner för henne. Fast det skulle säkert bara sluta dåligt. Hon var ju tillsammans med Nott, så varför skulle hon då vilja vara med honom?

Han funderade även på hur hans relation med Pansy skulle se ut hädanefter. Vad skulle hon göra? Han hade ändå slagit henne medvetslös, så hon var säkert inte särskilt glad på honom nu.

"Hej" sade plötsligt en röst bakom honom. Han stelnade till när han kände igen Artemis röst. "Jag har letat efter dig"

"Hej" sade han och vände sig om. Hon stod där med en trave böcker i famnen och det gyllenbruna håret uppsatt i en slarvig knut.

"Var har du varit idag? Du dök aldrig upp till frukosten. Jag väntade på dig" sade hon samtidigt som hon satte sig ner bredvid honom. Hon satt så nära att han bara skulle behöva sträcka ut handen och röra vid henne.

"Ledsen för det" svarade han. "Men du kanske hörde att jag hade ett bråk med Pansy i uppehållsrummet strax efter du gått? Efter det så behövde jag tänka"

"Jo, jag hörde" sade hon och såg bort. Varför såg hon inte på honom? "Jag hörde att du skickade Pansy till sjukhusflygern". När hon sade det växte ett skadeglatt flin på hennes läppar.

"Jag tappade humöret"

"Jo, jag hörde det också" sade hon och såg äntligen på honom. Han visste inte vad han skulle svara på det. Om inte hon själv tog upp det, så ville inte han börja prata om vad bråket hade handlat om och vad Pansy sagt.

"Tack för att du stod upp för mig" log hon.

"Jag måste ju gottgöra dig på något sätt för allt jag gjort" muttrade han.

"Du kan inte gottgöra mig om du gömmer dig hela dagarna" sade hon och höjde menande på ena ögonbrynet. Han skrattade till.

"Jag ska bättra mig" lovade han. Hon log glatt mot honom och hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag. "Hur har din första dag tillbaka i Slytherin varit?"

"Jodå, helt okej. Jag får fortfarande en hel del skeptiska blickar, men ingen har sagt något än, förutom Pansy då, men henne tog ju du hand om"

Han nickade.

"Så vad har du gjort hela dagen?" frågade hon och såg nyfiket på honom.

"Vandrat runt i skolan. Haft ett väldigt konstigt samtal med stolliga Lovegood" sammanfattade han.

"Känner du Luna?" frågade Artemis förvånat.

"Inte direkt. Har pratat med henne två gånger nu. Jag tycks träffa på henne varje gång jag vandrar runt i skolan"

"Ah, förstår" sade hon och log lite för sig själv. "Du har förändrats"

"Har jag? Hur då?" frågade han, trots att han mycket väl visste att han hade förändrats. Frågan var om det var till det bättre. Just nu visste han inte vad han tyckte om det.

"Svårt att förklara" svarade hon och gav honom en fundersam blick. "Du är mer ärlig med dina känslor nu, visar mer vad du känner och tycker"

_Om du bara visste om mina känslor_, tänkte han dystert.

"Om du säger det så" sade han.

"Sa jag något dumt?" frågade hon förvånat

"Va? Nej, inte alls. Varför frågar du?" sade han lika förvånat

"Ditt humör verkade sjunka bara" sade hon och såg lite bekymrad ut.

"Jag mår bra" sade han och tvingade fram ett leende. "Förlåt för allt jag gjort"

"Draco, sluta be om ursäkt nu. Jag vet att du ångrar det, och det räcker för mig" sade hon och log ett varmt leende.

"Artemis…" han avbröt sig, var han på väg att bekänna sina känslor för henne? Han ruskade på huvudet. Artemis gav honom fundersam blick. "… det var inget"

(-)

Draco såg ut som ett vilset djur när han såg på mig och jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka på det Millicent sagt tidigare, att han tyckte om mig. Återigen hoppade mitt hjärta över ett slag. Han satt så nära, men ändå så långt bort.

_Tänk på Theodore_, sade jag till mig själv. Men samtidigt ville jag bara röra vid honom.

"Om du säger det så" sade jag och log mot honom i förhoppning att han skulle le tillbaks. Han log.

Utanför höll solen på att gå ner. Jag reste mig upp och gick fram till fönstret.

"Det är så vackert här" sade jag och såg utöver Hogwarts marker.

"Inte lika vackert som du" sade Draco lågt bakom mig. Jag såg förvånat bakom mig, jag hade inte hört att han rest sig upp och gått fram till mig.

Hans ögon lyste, det såg ut som en vikt hade lyfts från hans axlar. Han tog ett steg mot mig. Jag vände mig om helt så jag stod mitt emot honom. Han tog ytterligare ett steg framåt.

_Sluta_, sade en liten röst i mitt huvud åt mig, _det här är inte rätt. Tänk på Theodore!_

Jag borde säga åt Draco att backa ifrån mig, att jag inte… inte vadå? Så istället såg jag bara på när han kom närmare. Det kändes som om min kropp drogs mot honom.

Nu stod vi så nära vi kunde utan att röra vid varandra. Jag kämpade emot impulsen att röra vid honom. Han såg ner på mig och jag kunde inte tolka uttrycket i hans ansikte. Det var som en blandning av rädsla, förväntan, hopp, förakt, glädje och sorg. Han lutade sig framåt och stannade sedan.

"Får jag?" frågade han med inte mer än en viskning. Jag mötte hans stormgrå ögon.

"Vi borde inte…" mumlade jag. Sluta! Du har redan en pojkvän!

"Jag förstår om du inte vill…" sade han lågt, utan att släppa min blick.

"… jag vill" sade jag så tyst att jag inte trodde han skulle höra mig. _Vad tänker du på?! Du kan inte göra så här!_

Då slöt Draco ögonen och lutade sig fram och kysste mig. Det var som om en förtrollning släppte. Plötsligt kunde jag röra mig. Jag slog armarna om honom, och han lade sina händer på mina kinder och drog mig närmare. När han kysste mig tystnade den förnuftiga rösten i mitt huvud och jag glömde allt. Det enda som fanns och betydde något var Dracos kropp tätt mot min och hans läppar mot mina.

_Helvete_

(-)

**Okejokej, jag vet att vissa har sagt att de ska sluta läsa om hon blir tillsammans med Draco (och vissa säger tvärtom). Men gör inga förhastade beslut pga det som hände i det här kapitlet! Jag är inte klar än (och ärligt talat vet jag inte riktigt vem hon ska sluta upp med…), så fortsätt läs oberoende på vad som händer i nästa kapitel! Jag måste ju ha med lite drama ;) **

**Skriv en liten kommentar och berätta vad ni tycker! Bu eller bä! Jag är fortfarande öppen för förslag om vad som ska hända, och det är alltid kul att få veta vad ni vill att den här storyn ska leda**

**Så till nästa gång, kram**

**Aurora **


	20. Konsekvenser

**Okej, jag ska inte ens gå in på hur längesen det var jag uppdaterade den här… hoppas jag fortfarande har någon läsare kvar efter all denna tid! Nu har jag iaf skrivit klart ett till kapitel! Fick inspiration och skrev hela kapitlet idag. Vet inte om det blev så bra, och har inte orkat läsa igenom efter slarvfel, men hoppas ni tycker om det!**

**Kapitel 20** _Konsekvenser _

Jag ville inte att kyssen skulle ta slut. För när det väl gjorde det skulle jag vara tvungen att tänka på konsekvenserna av vad jag precis gjort. Och det var något jag ville skjuta på så länge som möjligt. Jag ville bara fortsätta leva kvar i den dröm jag var i nu. För visst var det bara en dröm?

Men tillslut var vi ändå flämtande tvungna att slita oss från varandra för att andas. Draco höll kvar händerna om mina kinder och lutade sin panna mot min. Jag blundade fortfarande, och tänkte att jag kunde dra ut på konsekvenserna ytterligare om jag inte öppnade ögonen.

"Förlåt", viskade Draco. Men han släppte inte taget om mig.

"Säg inte så…", mumlade jag, "Du har inget att be om ursäkt för"

Han skrattade lågt. "Inget att be om ursäkt för? När det gäller dig kan jag inte göra annat än att be om ursäkt, för allt jag gjort"

"Jag vill inte höra dina ursäkter", sade jag bestämt och drog honom ännu närmare så jag vilade huvudet mot hans bröstkrog.

Vi båda tystnade. Jag lyssnade på hans hjärta som fortfarande slog fort. Draco strök mig över håret och ner över ryggen. Jag kunde inte låta bli att rysa av välbehag.

"Fryser du?" frågade Draco när han kände min rysning.

"Nej", sade jag. "Du ger mig rysningar bara"

Jag kunde nästan känna hur han log och han kysste mig på huvudet. "Så trevligt"

Jag drog mig undan från hans bröstkorg och såg äntligen upp på honom. Hans ögon lyste när han såg ner på mig.

"Millicent hade rätt", sade jag och flinade.

Hans såg förvånad ut. "Va?"

"Hon sa att hon trodde att du gillade mig", log jag och strök honom över kinden. Han blundade och lutade huvudet mot min hand.

"Så uppmärksamma alla ska vara då", mumlade han.

"Det var det du bråkade om med Pansy va?" sade jag tyst. Han nickade bara. "Jag trodde du hatade mig ett tag"

Han såg plötsligt upp igen och mötte min blick. Han såg plågad ut igen. "Jag hatade dig aldrig", sade han och tog tag kring mina kinder igen. "Förlåt för att jag fick dig att tro det"

"Jag har redan förlåtit dig", sade jag och ställde mig på tå så jag kunde kyssa honom igen. Han mötte ivrigt mina läppar.

Den här gången tog det ännu längre tid innan vi drog oss undan från varandra.

"Varför?" frågade Draco tillslut när vi stått tysta ett tag.

"Varför vadå?" sade jag, även om jag hade en misstanke om vad han menade. Men jag ville inte tänka på det än.

"Jag trodde du ville vara med Nott. Jag trodde du skulle förhäxa mig om jag kysste dig". Han lutade sig prövande fram, och när jag inte gjorde något så gav han mig en lätt kyss.

"Jag vet inte…", sade jag och vände mig om. Jag skämdes något fruktansvärt på grund av det jag gjort, men kunde ändå inte förmå mig själv att ångra mig.

Draco la armarna om min midja och höll om mig hårt.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra…", viskade jag och kände hur tårarna steg i mina ögon.

"Jag kan inte bestämma hur du känner eller vad du ska göra, men jag vill att du ska veta att jag är bara din om du vill ha mig", sade Draco och kysste mig på huvudet. En snyftning undslapp mina läppar. Jag kände hur Draco stelnade till och sedan tog han tag i mina axlar och vände mig om. Jag brydde mig inte ens om att försöka dölja mina tårar. Draco såg förfärad ut när han såg att jag grät.

"Artemis…", började han säga. Men jag avbröt honom genom att borra in ansiktet mot hans bröstkorg. Nu när jag väl börjat gråta kunde jag inte sluta. Det kändes som om hela jag gick sönder inuti.

Draco försökte backa undan så han kunde se på mig, men jag bara skakade på huvudet och drog honom närmare. Han protesterade inte, men backade bort med mig till bordet igen. Han sjönk ner på en stol och drog ner mig i hans knä. Jag kurade ihop mig och fortsatte gråta hejdlöst mot hans axel.

"Förlåt", mumlade jag tillslut.

"Du har väl inget att be om ursäkt för?" sade Draco förvånat.

"Jo, jag blöter ner din tröja", sade jag och skrattade till. Men tårarna verkade i alla fall äntligen sluta rinna.

Draco skrattade också till. "Jag överlever nog", sade han och stök mig över håret. Jag suckade och slöt ögonen.

"Egentligen är det väl jag som ska be om ursäkt – igen", sade Draco lågt. "Jag bara förstör för dig"

"Nu skulle jag säga att det är jag som har förstört för mig själv…", sade jag något bittert.

"Du kan inte hjälpa vad du känner", sade Draco.

"Och jag kan inte bestämma mig för vad jag känner heller", suckade jag. _Theodore eller Draco? _

"Vill du fortfarande vara med Nott?" frågade Draco lågt. Hans händer hade stannat och strök mig inte längre över ryggen.

Jag såg upp och mötte hans något sorgsna blick. "Jag vet inte… jag är ledsen", sade jag och lutade pannan mot hans. "På ett sätt känns det här så rätt, men ändå så fel"

"Jag kan gå ifall du vill det", sade Draco, men han röde sig inte.

"Nej, stanna", bad jag. "Jag ska försöka förklara". Jag tystnade och försökte trassla ut mina motsägelsefulla känslor.

Tillslut kom jag bara på en sak att säga. "Tror du man kan gilla två personer samtidigt?"

"Jag vet inte", svarade Draco tillslut. "Det kan man nog, men i slutändan kan man bara välja en". Jag nickade. Det hade jag också kommit fram till. Frågan var bara vem jag skulle välja.

Medan jag tänkte drog jag fingrarna genom Dracos mjuka hår. Han blundade av välbehag. Vi satt så i tystnad ett tag, försjunkna i egna tankar.

"Du behöver inte välja nu", sade Draco tillslut. Han mötte min blick och log, även om det inte riktigt nådde ögonen. "Jag vill bara att du ska vara lycklig"

"Tack", mumlade jag. Han lutade sig fram, så att hans läppar nästan nuddade mina. Hans anderäckt var varm mot mina läppar. Jag motstod impulsen att luta mig fram och kyssa honom, utan väntade på vad han skulle göra.

"Får jag?" frågade han.

"Självklart", svarade jag. Jag ville för tillfället inget hellre än att känna Dracos läppar mot mina.

Hela mitt inre vibrerade när han kysste mig. Den här kyssen var mjukare och mindre desperat än de två tidigare. Men den var även djupare och mer passionerad. Det kändes som om jag hade pixignomer i hela magen.

Men även den här kyssen var tvungen att ta slut. Och nu började även klockan bli mycket.

"Hur vill du göra nu?" frågade Draco. Jag suckade och ställde mig upp.

"Antar att det är dags att gå tillbaks till uppehållsrummet", svarade jag undvikande. Jag förstod att det inte var det han frågat om, men valde att tolka frågan så.

"Jag menade med _oss_", sade Draco och ställde sig upp och la sina händer på min midja.

Jag suckade igen och lutade mig mot honom.

"Jag vet fortfarande inte…", mumlade jag och kände hur tårarna var på väg igen. Jag blinkade ilsket. Jag tänkte inte börja gråta igen. Jag backade undan från honom och mötte hans blick. "Jag behöver tänka. Och prata med Theodore…". _Fan. Fan. Fan._

"Jag förstår", sade Draco lugnt. "Då är det kanske bäst att vi går tillbaks till uppehållsrummet då"

Jag nickade. Sedan böjde jag mig fram och gav Draco en kyss. Jag kände hur han log mot mina läppar, och jag kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaks. Skit i alla konsekvenser, det här var värt det.

Jag log fortfarande när jag drog mig undan.

"Ska vi gå då?" frågade jag.

"Efter dig", svarade Draco och tog tag i min hand. Jag kramade hans hand, men släppte den sedan och gav honom en menande blick. Ingen skulle få reda på det som hänt här ikväll. Draco nickade förstående.

Det kändes konstigt att lämna vårt avskilda hörn i biblioteket. Det var som om vi hade befunnits oss i vår egna lilla bubbla där omvärlden inte existerade. Men nu när vi gick mot Slytherins uppehållsrum var jag tvungen att möta konsekvenserna av vad jag gjort.

Draco gick tyst vid min sida, men varje gång vi var ensamma i en korridor tog han tag i min hand och tryckte till.

Tyvärr kom vi fram till uppehållsrummet alldeles för snart. Vi stannade utanför och såg på varandra.

"Jag vill inte göra det här…", viskade jag. Jag kände mig miserabel. Sakta men säkert hade det sjunkit in vad jag egentligen hade gjort mot Theodore.

"Jag kommer finnas här", mumlade Draco och strök mig över kinden. Våra läppar möttes i en snabb kyss.

"Basilisk", sade jag dystert åt väggen som dolde uppehållsrummet.

När jag gick in försökte jag se ut som vanligt, samtidigt som jag spanade efter Theo. Han satt i en av fåtöljerna kring brasan tillsammans med resten ur vår årskurs. Han sken upp när han såg mig och reste sig upp.

Jag gick honom till mötes, men det kändes som om skuldkänslorna skulle kväva mig.

"Arts!" utbrast han glatt och gav mig en lätt kyss. Jag besvarade den rent automatiskt och kunde inte låta bli att tänka att den inte alls gett mig samma pirr i kroppen som Dracos kyss gjort. "Var har du varit?"

"Jag var i biblioteket med Draco", sade jag, hoppades att mitt ansiktsuttryck inte skulle avslöja vad jag egentligen gjort i biblioteket med Draco.

"Okej", sade Theo kort och gav Draco en ogillande blick. "Vad gjorde ni där?"

"Pluggade", ljög jag.

"Jaså, men jag såg Dracos väska med alla hans skolsaker uppe i sovsalen tidigare", sade Theo misstänksamt.

"Han hjälpte mig med mina", sade jag bestämt. Theodore gav mig en plågsam blick.

"Om du säger det så"

"Det gör jag", sade jag och böjde mig fram och gav honom en kyss. Jag tänkte bara ge honom en liten kyss, men Theo drog mig nästan desperat närmare och kysste mig hårt. När han tillslut släppte mig gav han Draco en trotsig blick.

Jag såg mig om och hann precis se Draco vända sig om och gå därifrån. När jag såg upp på Theo igen såg han nästan skadeglad ut.

Vad hade jag ställt till med?

"Jag tänkte gå och lägga mig", sade jag.

"Okej", sade Theo besviket. "Jag hade hoppats på att få spendera lite tid med dig"

"Jag hade gärna spenderat lite tid med dig också, men jag blev jättetrött", ljög jag. Det kändes fruktansvärt att fortsätta ljuga för Theo, men jag var tvungen att komma därifrån. Jag kände att i vilken sekund som helst skulle jag börja gråta igen, och jag kände mig inte redo att förklara än. Dessutom stod vi mitt i uppehållsrummet med massa andra elever runt oss.

Theodore gav mig en besviken min. "Du vet hur mycket du betyder för mig va?" sade han lågt och drog in mig i en kram.

"Jag vet", mumlade jag och försökte svälja bort gråten. "Lovar att vi umgås imorgon"

"Bra", sade Theo och släppte mig.

"God natt!" sade jag och vände mig om och gick med snabba steg mot min sovsal med tårarna brännande under ögonlocken. Jag kunde känna både Theos och Dracos blickar i nacken när jag gick.

När jag kom in i sovsalen slängde jag ifrån mig min väska och sjönk ner på sängen. Tårarna började rinna igen.

Hur kunde jag vara så dum? Så… självisk?

Draco fick mig att känna pixignomer i magen, och hela jag drogs mot honom. Jag hade inte varit stark nog att motstå honom. Innerst inne undrade jag om det trots allt inte alltid varit Draco som jag ville ha?

Men Theodore… han var min trygga hamn. Min räddare i nöden. Han hade funnits där när alla andra övergav mig. Han ville ha mig för den jag var, och han fick mig att känna mig som om jag var underbarast i världen. Men just nu kände jag mig inte underbar…

Hur kunde jag göra så här mot honom?

Jag klädde snabbt av mig och kröp ner under mitt varma täcke och drog för sammetsgardinerna så ingen skulle se mig.

Jag förtjänade verkligen inte Theodore. Han var för bra för mig. Men skulle jag verkligen klara av att lämna honom, ens för Dracos skull? Tanken på att lämna Theo framkallade en ny gråtattack. Jag la armarna om mig själv och borrade ner huvudet i kudden för att dämpa mina hulkningar. _Helvete_.

Varför var jag tvungen att förstöra så för mig själv och alla andra?

Jag vet inte hur länge jag låg där och grät hejdlöst. Men tillslut somnade jag av ren utmattning.

**Som sagt, hoppas ni gillade det och jag skulle bli gladast i hela världen om jag fick en review! Om inte annat får ni klaga på mig för att jag är så seg på att uppdatera, heh**


	21. Tankar

**Ett nytt kapitel? Redan?! Ja, ni ser rätt, den här gången behövde ni inte vänta flera månader på att jag skulle uppdatera! Försöker få den här färdigskriven nu, äntligen, haha.**

**Hoppas ni gillar det här kapitlet iaf! :)**

**Kapitel 21** _Tankar_

Han hade ingen aning om vad klockan var, men det var säkert några timmar efter midnatt vid det här laget. Han kunde inte sova. Så snart Artemis hastigt hade flytt från uppehållsrummet hade han ursäktat sig och gått och lagt sig. Han hade behövt tänka, och nu, flera timmar senare hade han inte fått en blund.

Hon hade faktiskt besvarat han kyss. Och sedan hade hon kysst honom igen – flera gånger. Han log för sig själv där han låg i sin säng i sovsalen.

Men det hon hade sagt efteråt bådade inte gott. Det gjorde ont i honom när han mindes Artemis tårar, och ändå kunde han inte sluta tänka på det. Det gjorde ont av två anledningar.

Dels hatade han att se henne ledsen. Det hade hon redan varit så det räcker och blir över för en livstid. Han ville bara att hon skulle vara glad och inte behöva lida. Men samtidigt betydde de här tårarna något mer. Det betydde att hon inte bara ville ha honom – det betydde att Nott fortfarande fanns med i bilden.

Han satte sig upp och såg över rummet på Notts säng. Den andra slytherinaren sov oroligt och vände rastlöst på sig när Draco såg på honom. Han hade en bekymrad rynka mellan ögonbrynen och mumlade något som var för lågt för att höras över sovsalen.

Draco suckade och lade sig ner igen. Han hatade att erkänna det för sig själv, men det var uppenbart att den andra slytherinaren också plågades av sina känslor för Artemis. Och det var tyvärr han som var hennes pojkvän. Han slöt ögonen och försökte tränga undan den ovälkomna bilden av Nott som kysser Artemis. Han visste att Nott bara hade kysst Artemis så som han hade gjort bara för att bevisa något för honom. Och meddelandet var klart – hon är min, och du skulle bara våga röra henne.

Han var inte direkt rädd för Nott – självklart inte – men om, bara om, det nu skulle finnas någon bland hans jämnåriga som kunde mäta sig med hans nivå så var det tyvärr ensamvargen Nott. Men det betydde inte att han var rädd för honom!

Han slog upp ögonen och satte sig upp igen. Han stirrade ilsket på Nott, som nu låg på mage med kudde över huvudet. Han tyckte sig höra ett svagt jämmer från den andres säng. Men han var inte säker. Som vanligt dränkte Crabbe och Goyles snarkningar de flesta andra ljud.

Han drog ilsket händerna genom håret och morrade lågt. Han ville ha henne, men var rädd att hon i slutändan inte skulle vilja ha honom. Förom hon verkligen ville ha honom, så skulle hon väl inte gråta över Nott?

Han blängde på den andra slytherinaren som om det var hans fel. Vilket den självklart inte var. Men det var så mycket enklare att bara ta ut all sin frustration på Nott än att erkänna att han nog försatt sig själv i den här situationen.

Han tänkte tillbaka på den dagen för flera månader sen då alltid gått åt helvete. Hur han och Artemis pratat och hon hade tagit tag i hans hand och verkligen sett på honom. Hur Pansy sedan avbrytit dem och avslöjat det hade inte hade velat berätta för Artemis. När hon sedan försvann med gryffindorarna kände han sig förrådd och sviken. Och sedan kom det där frukansvärda avslöjandet. Jävla Potter.

Han suckade djupt, la sig ner och drog täcket över huvudet. Han ville inte tänka på vad han hade gjort sedan. De ord han sagt till henne och hennes blick när han vände ryggen åt henne och gick där ifrån.

Men nu, nu var hon tillbaka och för bara några timmar sen hade hon kysst honom. Ett litet leende trängde fram på hans läppar när han mindes just det. Den lättnad han känt när hon kysste honom tillbaka och inte förhäxade honom.

Hennes kyssar var helt annorlunda än de få han tidigare bytt med Pansy. De kyssarna hade varit helt formella, i alla fall ifrån hans sida. Det var bara något hans plikt krävde. Men kyssarna Artemis gett honom gav rysningar över hela kroppen och han ville att de aldrig skulle ta slut. Hennes läppar hade varit så mjuka, men ändå ivriga. Nu när han äntligen fått kyssa henne ville han aldrig sluta.

Han önskade att Artemis låg här bredvid honom. Han misstänkte att hon hade en ännu värre natt än vad han hade och om hon hade varit här kunde han ha strukit henne över håret och bara hållit om henne. Men ifall hon hade varit här hade hon antagligen inte legat i hans säng, utan i Notts.

Han suckade djupt igen och stirrade upp i taket. Men hon hade kyss honom i alla fall. Så någon del av henne ville nog vara med honom. Hon hade sagt att det kändes rätt – _men hon sa även att det kändes fel_, påminde en liten irriterade röst honom.

"Sov, Draco", sade en sömnig röst från någonstans bredvid honom.

Han vände förvånat på huvudet och såg att Blaise såg på honom. Han nickade. Blaise slöt trött ögonen igen och snart hördes låga snarkningar från hans håll.

Blaise hade rätt. Han var tvungen att sova nu innan han blev tokig. Han kastade en sista blick mot Nott. Han tänkte inte ge upp Artemis. _Må bäste man vinna_.

(-)

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var mitt ansikte stelt av torkade tårar och näsan var helt igentäppt. Jag stönade lågt och borrade in huvudet djupare i kudden. Natten hade tack och lov varit drömlös, men jag kände mig inte särskilt utvilad för det. Huvudet dunkade och min hals var alldeles torr. Det var fortfarande mörkt innanför förhängena till min säng, men min inre klocka sa mig att det var morgon. Jag sträckte fram en hand och öppnade en glipa i sammetsgardinerna så jag kunde se ut i sovsalen. Facklorna på väggarna var tända, så det betydde att det var dags att gå upp.

Måndagmornar var redan ganska hemska som det var, men den här var rent fruktansvärd. Jag satte mig mödosamt upp. Helst av allt ville jag bara krypa tillbaka under täcket och bara försvinna. Jag ville verkligen inte träffa de två personer som betydde mest för mig just nu, samtidigt som jag inte ville någon hellre.

Jag ville inte behöva möta Theodore och känna att jag svikit honom. Och Draco… jag kunde inte sluta tänka på honom och hur det känts när han kysste mig. Men jag visste fortfarande inte vem jag skulle välja.

Jag försökte sjunka djupare ner i sängen och la kudden över huvudet. Jag var så korkad. Jag ville inte ge upp någon av dem, men jag visste att så fort jag valde den ena skulle den andra försvinna. Theodore skulle hata mig, och Draco skulle antagligen börja ignorera mig igen.

Men hur skulle jag kunna ge upp Draco nu när jag precis fått honom tillbaka i mitt liv? En liten del av mig ville skylla kyssarna på Draco, att det var han som kysst mig först, men den mer ärliga delen av mig insåg såklart att det inte var sant. Jag ville att han skulle kyssa mig, och att jag mer än villigt besvarat dem. Dessutom, hade jag inte velat hade det bara varit en avbruten kyss, inte flera. Och den brutalt ärliga delen av mig ville bara ha fler kyssar.

Jag suckade och satte mig upp. När jag drog undan sammetsgardinen föll min blick på julklappen jag fått av Theodore som stod på mitt nattduksbord. Det var en liten smyckesask. Den var silvrig på utsidan med en drake på, med grönt sammetsfoder inuti. När jag fick asken hade Theodore lämnat en liten lapp inuti. Jag hade läst den så många gånger nu att jag memoretat den.

_God jul, Artemis_

_Även om jag kanske inte lyckas säga det direkt till dig än, så vill jag att du ska veta att du är den mest fantastiska person jag har träffat. Du är unik, vacker och stark. _

_För mig kommer du alltid vara en äkta slytherinare, och du ska inte bry dig om vad de andra tycker och säger. Du är hundra, nej tusen gånger bättre än dem. _

_Längtar tills vi ses igen._

_Kram, din Theodore_

Jag torkade ilsket bort en tår som rann ner för min kind. Vad hade jag gjort? Theodore hade aldrig gjort något för att såra mig, till skillnad från Draco. Theodore var vänlig och omtänksam. Han gjorde mig lycklig när jag trodde jag hade förlorat allt. Jag insåg att jag aldrig skulle kunna berätta sanningen för honom, jag skulle inte kunna såra honom. Att jag kysst Draco var en hemlighet jag skulle ta med mig till graven.

Jag ställde mig bestämt upp. Så fick det bli. Jag skulle kanske bli tvungen att lämna honom, men han skulle inte få veta att jag varit otrogen mot honom. Det var en smärta jag kunde undvara honom.

Jag suckade och försökte dra en hand genom mitt trassliga hår. Äntligen tillbaks till Slytherin och så ställer jag till det de första jag gör. _Snyggt jobbat, Artemis_.

Millicent och Daphne sov fortfarande när jag smög förbi dem ner till badrummet. Pansy var fortfarande i sjukhusflygen på grund av smällen hon fått av Draco igår. Jag hade även en misstanke om att hon drog ut på sin vistelse där för att slippa komma tillbaka hit. Inte för att jag klagade.

Jag satte på en av duscharna och klev in i det behagfullt varma vattnet. Som jag såg ut efter den här natten behövde jag verkligen skölja av mig. Jag ville få bort den obehagliga känslan av torkade tårar på mina kinder.

Jag började sakta men säkert slappna av. Det varma vattnet fick mig att tänka klarare än vad jag gjort i under natten. Jag insåg att jag på inget sätt kunde ta tillbaka det jag gjort igår, och det fick mig på nått sätt att känna mig lättare. Jag hade kysst Draco, och det fanns inget jag kunde göra åt det nu, så det var bara att gå vidare. Jag skrattade ett kort glädjelöst skratt.

När jag duschat färdigt och torkat mig ställde jag mig framför spegeln och såg på mig själv. Jag vet inte vad jag hade förväntat mig, men jag så precis ut som vanligt. I det grönblå ljuset i badrummet såg min bleka hy sjuklig ut. Jag log åt mig själv. Med mitt hår som hängde i våta stripor och min likbleka hy skulle jag kunna vara någon slags vålnad. Att jag hade två killar som ville ha mig kändes ganska otroligt. Jag var kort, smal och blek, mitt hår hade den mest ointressanta färgen av ljusbrunt – som jag när jag hade dåliga dagar kallade för råttfärgat – och mina tänder var något sneda. En typisk skönhet, eller hur?

Jag suckade för mig själv och virade in mig själv i handduken. När jag kom ut i sovsalen igen sov fortfarande Millicent och Daphne. Det fick mig att fundera på vad klockan egentligen var. Jag stönade när jag tog upp min armbandsklocka om såg att den bara var halvsju på morgonen. Det betydde att jag antagligen gått upp vid klockan sex.

Jag sjönk ner på min säng och funderade på ifall jag skulle lägga mig och försöka sova någon timme till. Jag började ju ändå inte förrän klockan 9. Men jag var alldeles för vaken för det. Lika bra att ta tag i den här dagen.

När jag klätt på mig smet jag ut ur sovsalen utan att väcka Millicent och Daphne. Bara för att jag vaknat tidigt behövde de inte förlora någon sömn, och jag var inte direkt på humör att prata med någon just nu.

Det svaga ljuset i korridoren mellan sovsalarna och uppehållsrummet gjorde att jag knappt såg att det stod en person lutad mot väggen förrän jag nästan gick på denne.

"Se upp med vart du går, Artemis", sade en låg behagfull röst.

Mitt hjärta rusade när jag kände igen Dracos röst och han klev ut ur skuggan han gömt sig i.

"Draco", sade jag lättat och slog armarna om honom. Jag vet vad jag sa om att jag inte ville prata med någon, men Draco hörde inte till dit. Han kramade mig tillbaks.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade jag och såg upp på hans ansikte, utan att släppa taget om honom.

"Jag längtade efter dig", svarade han och log. Jag kände hur hela mitt inre pirrade. "Får jag?"

Jag behövde inte fråga vad han menade, utan lutade mig fram och lät honom kyssa mig. Jag hade ju redan förstört allt med Theodore genom att kyssa Draco än gång, så vad spelade några fler kyssar för roll? Speciellt efter som jag inte kunde få nog av de där kyssarna.

"Det var visst inte bara en dröm", sade Draco något lättat när vi drog oss undan från varandra. Jag skrattade till och drog honom närmare.

Sedan insåg jag var vi stod och att det när som helst kunde komma ut folk ur sovsalarna. Jag släppte taget om honom och tog ett steg bakåt.

Han såg lite besviken ut, men förstod utan att jag behövde säga något när jag gav dörren bredvid oss en menande blick.

"Hur länge ska vi hålla på såhär då?" frågade han.

"Jag vet inte…", svarade jag undvikande. Jag hade ju fortfarande inte bestämt mig för hur jag ville göra.

"Du har inte bestämt dig än", konstaterade han. Han lät nästan lite sorgsen.

"Förlåt", sade jag och tog tag i hans hand. "Men jag behöver mer tid att tänka"

"Jag förstår", sade han och nickade. Sedan log han plötsligt. "Men jag antar att det är okej så länge du låter mig göra såhär". I ett steg släppte han taget om min hand och la den istället på min kind, sin andra hand placerade han på min midja och plötsligt stod jag med ryggen mot väggen och Dracos varma kropp pressad mot min. Han kysste mig djupt.

Jag tror jag glömde bort att andas för en sekund och innan mitt medvetande hann ikapp händelseutvecklingen hade min kropp svarat och kysste ivrigt Draco tillbaka. Det kändes som om det fanns elektricitet mellan oss och hela världen försvann.

Sedan hann min förnuftiga sida ikapp mig – tyvärr – och jag puttade vänligt men bestämt bort honom, trots att hela min kropp skrek i protest. Draco protesterade inte utan såg bara på mig med en glimt i ögonen som inte funnit där förut.

"Gör inte sådär är du snäll, inte när jag inte är beredd", bad jag och flämtade.

"Vadå? Såhär?" frågade Draco oskyldigt och plötsligt var han väldigt nära mig igen och jag kände hans varma andedräkt mot min hals.

"Ja, sådär", sade jag och puttade bort honom igen. Men jag kunde inte låta bli att le mot honom. "Tänk på att det kan komma någon".

"Jag vet, men jag kunde inte låta bli", sade han och log urskuldande.

"Vi borde kanske gå härifrån innan någon faktiskt kommer", sade jag.

Han nickade. "Jag funderade faktiskt på att gå och hälsa på Pansy innan första lektionen."

Jag såg chockat på honom. "Va?". Jag hade inte förväntat mig att han skulle säga det.

"Ja, jag slog henne trots allt medvetslös igår, och jag tänkte att om jag pratar med henne kanske hon låter dig vara", sade han och kliade sig i nacken. "Det är värt ett försökt i alla fall"

"Jag förstår", sade jag. "Lycka till. Och om du inte dyker upp till första lektionen så antar jag att Pansy slagit ihjäl dig". Jag flinade.

Han flinade tillbaka. "Jag klarar mig nog". Han böjde sig fram och gav mig en lätt kyss. "Jag ska försöka hinna till frukosten, annars ses vi på förvandlingskonsten"

Jag såg efter honom när han vände sig om och gick därifrån. Jag kände hur jag fortfarande darrade efter att han tryckt upp mig mot väggen och kysst mig. Jag försökte skaka av mig känslan av hans kropp tryckt mot min och se neutral ut när jag gick ut i uppehållsrummet.

Knappt hade jag satt min fot i uppehållsrummet när Theodore kom ut ur korridoren på andra sidan. Han log inte när han såg mig men styrde stegen åt mitt håll.

Mitt hjärta rusade när jag såg honom komma åt mitt håll, men inte på samma sätt som när jag såg Draco. Nu var det på grund av skam och jag hoppades inte mitt ansikte avslöjade något.

_Gå honom till mötes,_ sade den förnuftiga rösten i mitt huvud. Mina ben började automatiskt röra på sig.

"Godmorg…", började Theo men kom av sig när jag slog armarna om honom.

"Hej", mumlade jag mot hans bröstkorg. Jag kände hur han slappnade av och strök mig över håret.

"Hej", svarade han och kysste mig på håret. Jag insåg hur tryggt och bekvämt det kändes när han gjorde det, men samtidigt saknade jag den där pirrande känslan jag fått i början när han rörde mig, och som jag nu fick när Draco rörde mig.

"Hur är det?" frågade han. Jag släppte taget så jag kunde se upp på honom. Hans mörkblå ögon såg bekymrade ut.

"Bra", ljög jag. För jag mådde inte bra. När jag var med Draco kändes det så självklart att jag skulle vara med honom, men nu jag var med Theodore kändes det inte så självklart längre.

"Bra", log han och böjde sig fram. Jag mötte automatiskt hans läppar. De smakade hemma. "Är du hungrig?"

Jag nickade. När vi gick ut från uppehållsrummet tog jag tag i hans hand. Jag behövde stödet och just då kändes det som om det enbart var Theodores hand som höll mig kvar på jorden.

Hur skulle jag någonsin kunna lämna honom?

(-)

**Hoppas nu tyckte om det här kapitlet, jag är inte helt nöjd, tyckte det var lite klurigt att skriva framför allt Dracos tankar. Och jag vet att det kan vara lite förvirrat nu, men det blir förhopningsvis bättre!**

**Lämna gärna en liten review så blir jag superglad! **

**Kram, Aurora**


	22. Inte riktigt som planerat

**Woho, nytt kapitel! Ifall nu någon fortfarande läser den här, heh…**

**Kapitel 22 **_Inte riktigt som planerat_

Han log för sig själv när han lämnade uppehållsrummet. Den där kyssen hade varit underbar, den bästa hittills, och han var glad att han tagit chansen. En del av honom hade dock nästan önskat att de hade blivit påkomna.

För ifall de hade blivit påkomna skulle han inte längre behöva smyga och dölja sina känslor för henne när andra var i närheten. Det han ville helst var att hon skulle vara bara hans. Och om de hade blivit påkomna så skulle Nott fått reda på vad de gjort och antagligen lämnat Artemis. Hon skulle säkert bli ganska ledsen, men det var då han kunde kliva in och trösta henne och sedan kunde de vara tillsammans utan att behöva gömma sina känslor i tomma korridorer.

Det var inte så många elever vakna än så korridorerna var i princip tomma. När han gick genom entréhallen och såg in genom dörren till Stora salen såg han att den också var i princip tom. Det var bara lärarbordet som nästan var fullsatt, det var bara Dumbledore och drummeln Hagrid som saknades. I resten av salen satt de några idioter som var uppe trots att klockan bara var strax efter sju på morgonen. Sedan insåg han att han faktiskt också var vaken nu.

Han stönade lågt. Men han hade faktiskt en bra anleding till att han inte kunde sova som en vettig människa, vilket han tvivlade på att de andra eleverna hade.

Han fortsatte genom entréhallen och försökte ignorera att Slytherins timglas inte var lika fullt som de andra tre. Det var skamligt att till och med Hufflepuff låg före. Han skulle vara tvungen att utnyttja sina prefektförmåner och dra lite poäng från de andra elevhemmen senare, för så här kunde det inte se ut.

De få elever han mötte på vägen till sjukhusflygeln väjde undan för honom. De flesta hade lärt sig undvika honom om man inte ville ha problem. De var bara tre äldre gryffindortjejer som skulle gått in i honom ifall han inte klivit åt sidan. Om han inte misstog sig så spelade de i Gryffindors quidditchlag.

"Se dig för, Malfoy", sade den längsta tjejen och blängde nedlåtande på honom. "Vi vill ju inte att du ska göra dig illa inför nästa quidditchmatch"

Han nedlät sig inte att svara utan sträckte bara på sig och gick vidare. Han hörde hur de skrattade åt honom. Jäkla gryffindorare, trodde att de ägde stället bara för att guldgossen Potter gick där.

Han svängde runt ett hörn och gick rakt in i någon. Det visade sig vara en liten förstaårselev av utseendet att döma. Den andra eleven snubblade bakåt och föll på rumpan när de krockade. Pojken tappade en påse med något som föll ut på golvet och rullade iväg åt alla håll.

"Se dig för", fräste han.

"Förlåt", pep lilla pojken och började frenetiskt plocka upp det han tappat ut. Något med pojken sätt att försöka dölja påsen från honom fick misstänksam.

"Vad har du där?" frågade han strängt. Han hoppades verkligen att det var något som inte var tillåtet på skolan.

"In… inget", pep pojken och rodnade medan försökte stoppa ner påsen i en ficka.

"Ge hit", röt han och ryckte åt sig påsen. När han öppnade kände han genast igen de små gröngula kulorna som låg däri. Han log skadeglatt.

"Du vet väl att stinkbomber är förbjudna?" sade han lent och tog upp en liten kul i påsen och höll upp den.

Förstaårseleven bleknade. "Det… det är inga stinkbomber! Det är… godis!" sade han hastigt.

"Tror du verkligen att jag kommer gå på den?" sade han och hånlog. "Men om du envisas kan du få bevisa det för mig. Ät". Han höll fram stinkbomben.

Den lilla pojken skakade på huvudet och satte händerna för munnen. Han såg direkt vettskrämd ut.

"Så du erkänner att det här är stinkbomber?" frågade han.

Pojken nickade uppgivet.

"Ser du vad det här är?" sade han och pekade på prefektmärket som satt på hans bröstkorg.

Pojken såg upp och spärrade upp ögonen då han såg det silvriga P:et. Han nickade långsamt.

"Bra. Och då vet du också att jag kan dra poäng från dig. Vilken jag kommer göra, samt konfiskera de här stinkbomberna". Han slängde ner stinkbomben han höll i handen i påsen och drog igen den. Pojken hängde besviket med huvudet.

"Tio poäng från…", han såg ner på pojken och såg det röda och guldiga märke som blänkte på hans bröstkorg. Han hånleende blev bredare. "… Gryffindor. Stick härifrån nu"

Pojken vände på klacken och sprang därifrån, men innan han svängde runt hörnet såg han sig om och blängde ilsket på honom. Han såg hotfullt tillbaka.

När pojken var borta fortsatte han med lätta steg mot sjukhusflygeln. Stinkbomberna stoppade han i en ficka, de skulle han säkert få användning av.

När han svängde runt nästa hörn höll han på att gå in i någon igen. Men den här gången hann han precis väja undan från krocken. Han såg upp och mötte ett par allt för välbekanta gröna ögon bakom ett par runda glasögon.

"Se dig för, Potter", spottade han fram.

"Du kan se dig för, Malfoy", sade Potter lika giftigt.

"Det var du som nästan gick in i mig", sade han nedlåtande. "Om du inte passar dig kanske jag måste ta några till poäng ifrån Gryffindor"

"Några till?" sade Potter oförstående.

"Jag ertappade just en av era förstaårselever med en påse stinkbomber, som jag självklart konfiskerade. Ni borde ha bättre disciplin på dem", sade han och hånlog.

"Du konfiskerade dem säkert bara så du kan använda dem själv", sade Potter ilsket.

"Och om jag gjorde det? Det är inte så att du kan göra något åt det, jag är prefekt och mot det hjälper det inte om du råkar vara Dumbledores kelgris. Det som förvånar mig dock är att den gamle tokstollen gjorde Weasley till prefekt och inte dig".

Potter rodnade ilsket. "Jag har ingen aning, Malfoy. Hur du kunde bli prefekt är dock ett mysterium. Vem som helst skulle ju kunna se att du självklart bara skulle utnyttja det till att trycka ner andra elever."

Han gjorde en förnärmad min. "I fallet med de här stinkbomberna gjorde jag inget annat än att följa skolans regler, till skillnad från dig, Potter"

"Grattis, Malfoy, du gjorde något rätt för en gångs skull", sade guldgossen nedlåtande.

"Alla kan ju inte vara lika perfekta som dig", sade han sarkastiskt och började gå därifrån. Han orkade inte med den korkade gryffindoraren.

"Var är du på väg?" frågade Potter när han svepte förbi honom.

"Inte för att du har något att göra med det, Potter, men om du måste veta är jag på väg till sjukhusflygeln", svarade han kallt.

"Ah, jag hörde att du slagit Parkinson medvetslös igår", sade Potter med en ton han inte riktigt kunde placera. "Typiskt slytherinare att vända er mot varandra"

Han stannade och vände sig om. "Du vet inte vad du talar om". Han blängde på idioten.

"Först Artemis, och nu slår du till och med ut din framtida fru. Du är ju sjuk", sade Potter.

"För det första – du vet ingenting om relationen mellan mig och Pansy. Och för det andra så var hela historien med Artemis i grund och botten ditt fel, Potter", sade han ilsket.

"Jag kan erkänna att det var fel av mig att säga det, men om du inte haft sådana sjuka idéer så hade hon inte behövt vara utstött nu", sade Potter och drog en hand genom det löjligt rufsiga håret.

"För din information så har vi välkomnat Artemis tillbaka till Slytherin", sade han överlägset.

Potter hajade till och såg förvånat på honom. Sedan dök en bekymrad rynka upp mellan hans ögonbryn. "Det har hon inte sagt"

"Kanske är ni inte så bra vänner som du trodde", sade han med ett hånleende. "Om du ursäktar mig, Potter, så har jag bättre saker för mig än att prata med dig. Och fem poäng från Gryffindor för att du tror att du vet bättre än alla andra".

Han vände på klacken och gick därifrån. Där fick Potter så att han teg. Han var glad att Artemis uppenbarligen inte talat om för gryffindorarna att hon hade fått komma tillbaks till Slytherin, kanske betydde det att de inte var så bra vänner som han fruktat. För hon var mycket bättre än att ha sådana vänner som Potter, Wealsey och Longbottom.

Plötsligt var han framme utanför sjukhusflygeln. Kicken han fått av att sätta dit Potter sjönk ihop när han insåg vad han var tvungen att göra nu. Att få Pansy att acceptera Artemis skulle bli näst intill omöjligt, men han var tvungen att försöka.

Han tog ett djupt andetag och sköt beslutsamt upp dörrarna.

Den enda sängen som var upptagen för tillfället i sjukhusflygeln var den som Pansy låg i. När han kom närmare såg han att hon fortfarande sov. Hon hade ett bandage runt huvudet och så mycket snällare och fridfullare ut än vad hon gjorde när hon var vaken.

Han slog sig på stolen som stod bredvid hennes säng. Skulle han väcka henne eller inte?

Han såg på henne igen. Det tjocka svarta håret som stack fram under bandaget var tovigt och hon var lätt svullen runt ögonen. Det såg ut som om hade gråtit. Han kunde inte låta bli att tycka hon såg sårbar ut, helt olik den Pansy han kände.

Innan han hann bestämma sig för ifall han skulle ta mod till sig och väcka henne eller smita därifrån så slog hon upp ögonen.

I en sekund såg de bara på varandra. Pansy såg chockad ut, och han antog att hon inte hade förväntat sig att se honom där. Sedan smalnade hennes ögon. Hon utstrålade ilska, men ändå tycktes han se något mer i hennes ögon, något han inte riktigt kunde placera.

"Godmorgon, Pansy", sade han något försiktigt.

"Stick här ifrån. Jag vill inte tala med dig", sade hon kyligt och vände på sig.

"Vänta!". Han reste sig upp och gick runt sängen.

"Är du döv? Jag vill inte prata med dig". Hon vände sig om igen. Han sprang runt sängen igen. "Lämna mig ifred, Draco Malfoy!". Hon vände sig om igen.

Han stannade och stirrade på henne rygg. Hon drog upp täcket som om hon ville dölja sig från hans blickar.

"Kom igen, Pansy", sade han och tog tag i hennes axel.

Hon ryckte till som om hon hade bränt sig och flyttade sig så långt bort från honom hon kunde utan att ramla ur sängen. Med en chock insåg han att hon var rädd för honom.

Han backade undan ett steg och sjönk ner på stolen igen.

"Jag tänker inte göra dig illa", sade han.

Hon vände sig långsamt om och såg tveksamt på honom. Hon hasade upp så att hon satt upp i sängen.

"Säg det till mitt huvud", sade hon och fick tillbaks lite av sin hetta i rösten. Hon pekade överdrivet på bandaget.

"Jag är faktiskt här för att be om ursäkt för det där", sade han ursäktande.

"Det låter inte likt dig, Draco", sade hon och såg ingående på honom. Hon hade slappnat av och såg inte lika reserverad ut längre.

Han insåg plötsligt att Pansy nog var den som kände honom bäst. De hade bokstavligt talat vuxit upp tillsammans. Han skämdes när han insåg att hon aldrig gjort något annat än att försöka vara hans vän och bli accepterad av honom, medan han bara behandlat henne som något av en ägodel och tagit henne för given. Han hade aldrig tänkt på det tidigare, men plötsligt var det så uppenbart.

"Kanske inte", sade han och såg bort. "Men jag kanske behöver förändras"

"Du har redan förändrats", sade hon bittert. "Jag skulle gärna ha tillbaks den gamla Draco, han som gillade mig och inte skadade mig för någon liten smutskalles skull"

"Förstår du inte, Pansy?" sade han något ilsken. "För det första – kalla henne inte för det."

Pansy såg ut som om hon ville avbryta honom, men han lät henne inte. "För det andra – jag gillade dig aldrig förut. Jag umgicks med dig för att det krävdes av mig och jag gillade uppmärksamheten jag gick av dig. Men jag gillade inte _dig_"

Hon hade öppnat munnen igen för att ge svar på tal, men stängde den långsamt igen när han slängde ur sig det där sista. För en sekund bara stirrade hon på honom. Sedan börjar tårar stiga i de mörka ögonen. Hon torkade ilsket bort dem.

"Okej. Visst. Bra!", sade hon argt med hög röst. "Jag hatar dig, Draco Malfoy!"

"Vänta!", han ställde sig upp igen och höll upp händerna. "Jag var inte klar!"

"Jag vill inte höra mer!" skrek hon. Hon tog ilsket upp vasen med blommor som stod på nattduksbordet som stod bredvid henne. Han hann precis hoppa åt sidan när hon kastade den på honom. Med ett krasch slog vasen ner i golvet bakom honom. "Lämna mig ifred!"

"Pansy", började han, "låt mig prata färdigt".

"Nej!" skrek hon och såg sig om efter något mer att kasta. "Jag vill inte höra det! Stick tillbaks till din lilla smutskalletjej!". Hon kastade en kudde på honom. Om hon inte varit så arg med tårar rinnande ner för sina kinder kunde det nästan varit komiskt, då kudden absolut inte kunde skada honom.

Han tog emot den och höll upp den framför sig som en sköld.

"Jag kom hit för att be om ursäkt, inte bråka med dig!" utbrast han. Pansy såg närmast galen ut.

"Ja, du gjorde verkligen ett fint jobb med att be om ursäkt, Draco", sade hon sarkastiskt. "Men tack, för att jag fick veta vad du alltid tyckt om mig". En snyftning bröt fram mellan hennes läppar. Hon knep ilsket ihop den.

Han bara stirrade på henne. Det var inte så här han hade planerat att det skulle gå.

"Gå, Draco", snyftade hon fram.

"Nej, inte förrän jag har fått förklara mig", sade han bestämt och sänkte kudden.

"Jag vill inte höra det!" skrek hon. "Dra åt helvete!"

"Vad är det som händer här ute?" hördes plötsligt madam Pomfreys röst. Han vände sig om och såg att föreståndarinnan för sjukhusflygeln var på väg åt deras håll med snabba steg. Hon såg väldigt upprörd ut.

"Gå härifrån, jag vill aldrig mer se dig!" skrek Pansy.

"Vad tror du att du håller på med, mr Malfoy?" utbrast madam Pomfrey upprört.

Han såg från den rödgråtna och förbannade Pansy, till madam Pomfreys bistra uppsyn. Han höjde omedvetet kudden igen som sköld.

"Jag bör kanske gå", sade han tveksamt.

"Det tror jag är bäst", sade madam Pomfrey och försökte trycka ner den upprörda Pansy i sängen igen.

"Ja, gå och dö!" fräste Pansy.

"Det finns ingen anledning att använda sådana ord, miss Parkinson", sade den äldre kvinnan bestämt. Pansy bara vände honom demonstrativt ryggen.

"Jag vill fortfarande förklara mig, Pansy", sade han utan att röra på sig.

"Du ta och stoppa upp din förklaring någonstans där solen inte lyser, för jag bryr mig inte!"

"Miss Parkinson!" utbrast madam Pomfrey chockat. Sedan blängde hon ilsket på honom. "Jag tror du ska gå nu, mr Malfoy"

Han nickade. Han slängde ilsket ifrån sig kudden på närmaste säng. Han hade lust att kasta den i huvudet på antingen Pansy eller madam Pomfrey, men det hade nog inte varit ett särskilt smart drag. Han klampade därifrån med långa steg.

Helvete, det där hade inte gått som han hade planerat. Han hade snarare gjort situationen värre och nu skulle det bli ännu svårare att försöka fixa det här. Vad skulle han säga till Artemis?

Sen när hade allt blivit så komplicerat?

(-)

**Hoppas någon läser fortfarande, och vill lämna en liten review om vad ni tyckte, för då skulle jag bli superglad! Och får jag nån review så lovar jag att uppdatera fortare nästa gång, för har fler kapitel färdigskrivna nu (har bara inte orkat lägga ut dem här)**

**Så till nästa gång, kram**

**Aurora**


	23. Frukost och förvandlingskonst

**Nytt kapitel! Yay! Hoppas ni kommer gilla det här och att ni lämnar en liten (helst stor) review ^^ **

**Kapitel 23** _Frukost och förvandlingskonst_

Det kändes skönt att kunna sitta bredvid och tala med någon medan jag åt frukost. När jag och Theodore hade kommit in i Stora salen hand i hand hade de få elever som satt där sett på oss med nyfikna blickar, men jag hade inte brytt mig vidare mycket om dem. Jag hade vant mig vid att folk stirrade på mig – först för att jag var ny, sedan för att jag blev utstött och nu skulle de tydligen stirra på mig för att jag skaffat pojkvän.

Jag såg upp mot lärarbordet och såg att Dumbledore såg på mig. När våra blickar möttes så gav han mig en nick och ett leende. Jag log tillbaka och vände mig sedan mot Theodore igen.

"Värst vad nöjd du ser ut", påpekade han och log mot mig.

"Känns skönt att inte sitta själv och äta", log jag tillbaks och tog en tugga av min macka.

"Förlåt, för att jag aldrig satt mig dig förut… jag borde ha gjort det", sade han och såg skuldmedveten ut.

"Det är lugnt, jag ville inte att du skulle bli utstött också", sade jag och försökte möta hans blick, men han fortsatte att stirra ned i sitt knä.

"Nej, det är inte lugnt. Jag var din pojkvän, och ändå valde jag mitt rykte över dig", sade han ångersfullt.

"Du_ är_ min pojkvän", rättade jag honom och sträckte mig över bordet och tog tag i hans hand. Han såg upp och mötte min blick. Det fanns något plågsamt i hans ögon. Han tryckte min hand hårt.

"Ja, är", sade han som om han försökte övertala sig själv. Visste han vad jag gjort? Jag tryckte hans hand hårt tillbaka och försökte förmedla alla mina känslor genom våra sammanlänkade händer.

Men Theodore drog undan sin hand och började äta sin frukost igen. Självklart kunde han inte äta sin frukost med bara en hand, men ändå kändes det som om han medvetet drog sig undan och bara använde frukosten som en ursäkt.

Jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig sårad, trots att jag redan sårat honom hundra gånger värre. Jag tog upp min macka igen och började långsamt äta.

"Det kommer kännas konstigt att kunna sitta med er under lektionerna idag", sade jag bara för att prata om något.

"Du får fortsätta sitta med Longbottom om du vill", muttrade Theodore. Jag blev förvånad över hans sura ton.

"Jag vill sitta med er", sade jag.

"Med mig eller Draco?" frågade han och låste fast min blick. Först bara stirrade jag på honom. _Hur…_ sedan kom jag på vad jag var tvungen att svara.

"Dig, såklart", svarade jag, en millisekund för sent.

"Om du säger det så", sade han och såg bort igen.

"Mm…"

Samtalet dog bort igen. Vi åt upp vår frukost i tystnad. Jag satt och såg på min pojkvän hela tiden, men han såg inte upp och mötte min blick en enda gång. Jag såg på hans bruna, något vågiga hår, och mindes hur det kändes att dra fingrarna genom det. Jag såg på hans bleka ansikte och den raka näsan. Trots att jag inte såg hans ögon så såg jag den mörkblå färgen framför mig. Och trots att jag inte ville kunde jag inte låta bli att jämföra honom med Draco. Draco såg bättre ut, det gjorde han. Bredvid varandra såg Theo ganska vardaglig ut, medan Dracos ovanligt ljusa hår och stormgrå ögon fick honom att se ut som någon ur en saga.

Jag skakade ilsket på huvudet. Det var absolut inget fel på Theodores utseende, och jag tänkte inte välja Draco bara för att han såg bättre ut. Jag var inte så ytlig.

"Är du klar?" frågade plötsligt Theodore. Jag nickade. "Vi kanske ska gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och hämta våra böcker då".

Jag nickade igen och vi ställde oss upp. Så snart vi gick bredvid varandra tog jag tag i hans hand igen. _Min trygga hamn…_

Vi började gå mot uppehållsrummet. När vi kommit ner för trappen ner till fängelsehålorna och undan alla nyfikna blickar stannade jag. Theodore såg frågande på mig. Mer hann han inte göra innan jag kysste honom. Jag försökte säga förlåt genom varje kyss. Jag vet inte om mitt budskap gick fram men han besvarade i alla fall dem.

Jag avslutade kyssen och borrade in mitt huvud mot hans bröstkorg.

"Vad var det där för?" frågade Theodore, och jag kunde höra leendet i hans röst.

"Jag bara kände för det", sade jag och gav honom en puss. När jag såg åt sidan såg jag Draco. Det högg till inom mig. Han måste ha sett kyssen, och trots att det var Theodore som var min pojkvän så kändes det som om jag precis varit otrogen mot Draco.

"Draco", sade jag.

"Malfoy", sade Theodore och la en arm runt min midja. "Var har du varit?"

"Jag har varit och pratat med Pansy i sjukhusflygeln", svarade Draco och såg otroligt missnöjd ut. Theodore såg förvånad ut.

"Hur gick det?" frågade jag.

"Dåligt", svarade Draco kort. Jag gav honom en blick som sade att han var tvungen att berätta allt sen. Han gav mig en nästan omärklig nickning. "Är ni på väg till frukosten?"

"Vi kom precis därifrån", sade Theodore.

"Du kan säkert gå och äta med Blaise eller någon av de andra, för de har inte ätit än", sade jag.

"Äh, jag är ändå inte hungrig", sade Draco och började gå mot uppehållsrummet. När han gick förbi oss nuddade hans hand vid min, och jag kände hur det pirrade till i mig. Draco gav mig ett nästan sorgset leende innan han fortsatte gå.

"Kommer ni?" frågade han lättsamt.

"Jadå", sade jag och drog mig ur Theodores omfamning. Han såg surt efter Draco men följde ändå med. Den här gången var det hans tur att ta tag i min hand. Jag gav den en lätt tryckning.

Det här skulle bli en väldigt intressant dag. Hur skulle jag kunna hålla mig borta från Draco när jag inte ville annat än att vara i hans närhet och få känna hans kyssar? Vad skulle jag göra med Theodore? Jag ville inte såra någon av dem och ändå visste jag att jag tillslut var tvungen. Men jag var inte redo att lämna Theodore än. Jag vill inte se hans min när jag sliter ut hans hjärta och trampar på det. Jag svalde klumpen i halsen som riskerade att kväva mig och tog ett stadigare tag i Theodore.

Varför kändes det som om marken försvann under mina fötter varje gång jag tänkte på att lämna Theodore? Och varför kunde jag ändå inte sluta tänka på Draco?

Jag kände för att skrika, men istället följde jag bara med de två personer som orsakat min inre strid, med ett ansiktsuttryck som inte avslöjade någonting om den.

(-)

Efter att ha spenderat en obehaglig stund i uppehållsrummet gav vi oss av till förvandlingskonsten. Jag gick åter igen hand i hand med Theodore, men Draco gick så nära han kunde på min andra sida utan att det verkade misstänksamt. Framför oss gick Blaise och Daphne och diskuterade något som lät som vilket schampo som är bäst att använda mot torrt hår. Bakom oss gick som vanligt Crabbe och Goyle – eller Grabby, som jag valt att kalla dem i mitt huvud. Dels för att de till utseendet var ganska lika – långa, kraftiga, lätt trolliknande, och dels för att de aldrig var långt ifrån varandra och betedde sig som om de var samma varelse. Det skulle inte förvåna mig ifall de delade hjärna med tanke på vilken hjärnkapacitet de hade. Bredvid Goyle gick även Millicent, och gjorde den storvuxna trion komplett.

Så som det såg ut gick jag alltså i mitten, omsluten av alla mina slytherinkamrater. Jag undrade om det var medvetet gjort, och slängde en blick mot Theodore och Draco. Jag fick en känsla av att de försökte beskydda mig, för båda två såg ganska spända ut, även om de gav mig ett uppmuntrande leende när jag såg på dem. Frågan var bara vad de försökte beskydda mig emot?

De flesta elever vi mötte på vägen till förvandlingskonsten gav oss ingen direkt uppmärksamhet, det bara gick åt sidan som vanligt när vi kom. Men de få elever som såg att jag gick i mitten av slytheringänget stannade upp och såg förvånat på mig.

När vi svängde in i korridoren där vi skulle ha vår lektion stod gryffindorarna där och väntade. Och alla såg de på mig. Inte bara på oss slytherinare som grupp, utan på mig specifikt. Harry stod längst fram med armarna i kors. Det fanns något besviken i hans blick.

Jag gav honom och de andra gryffendorarna en förvirrad blick. Varför verkade de plötsligt så sura? Jag sökte efter Hermiones blick för att få ett svar på min tysta fråga, men hon gav mig bara en något uppgiven blick som sa ungefär 'du vet varför', med en menande blick på Harry. Men jag hade ingen aning om vad hon menade. Istället försökte jag få ett svar ur Harrys blick, men det var lika hopplöst.

Jag kände hur både Theodore och Draco flyttade sig närmare mig när även de kände av gryffindorarnas fientlighet.

"Så det är alltså sant?" sade Harry surt när vi stannade framför dem. Blaise och Daphne flyttade bak så jag, Theodore och Draco stod längst fram.

"Vadå?" frågade jag, något irriterat.

"Du har flyttat tillbaka till Slytherin", konstaterade Harry.

"Ja", började jag, men kom inte längre innan någon klev fram framför mig.

"Ja, det har hon och det har du inget med att göra, Potter", sade Draco.

"Draco", sade jag och la min hand på hans axel. Han vände sig genast om och såg på mig. När han såg på mig så där – som om jag var den enda som existerade i hela världen – så glömde jag nästan bort att vi faktiskt stod i en korridor full av våra kamrater. Jag lyckades ta mig själv samman och gav honom en menande blick. Han backade genast undan.

"Vad gör ni här förresten?" frågade plötsligt Theodore. Jag kollade förvirrat på honom, sedan insåg jag en sak. Den här lektionen brukar vi ha med Ravenclaw, inte Gryffindor.

"Ja, vart är ravenclawarna?" frågade jag.

"Det har blivit en ändring i schemat, tydligen", svarade Hermione fort. "Vi vet inte heller varför, bara att vi istället för att ha trollformellära nu med Hufflepuff, så ska vi ha förvandlingskonst med er."

"Tyvärr", la Harry till och såg fortfarande lika surt på mig.

"Varför är ni så sura på mig?" frågade jag, men istället för att vända mig till Harry så vände jag mig till Hermione igen med förhoppning att hon skulle ge mig ett vettigare svar.

"För att de är gryffindorare såklart", sade Blaise med en högljudd viskning. Jag gav honom en sur blick, men han bara blinkade åt mig.

"Vi trodde bara att du skulle berätta för oss ifall _de där_", Hermione gav slytherinarna en menande nick, "någonsin lät dig komma tillbaka", sade hon och såg något ursäktande ut.

"Vi trodde inte vi skulle behöva höra det via _Malfoy_", spottade Harry ut.

"Draco?" sade jag och vände mig om och såg på honom. Han såg faktiskt lite skuldmedveten ut.

"Jag hade _oturen_ att träffa på Potter tidigare idag, och jag kan ha nämnt att vi välkomnat dig tillbaka", sade Draco och blängde ilsket på Harry.

"Så är vi inte tillräckligt bra vänner för att du själv skulle bry dig om att berätta för oss?" frågade Harry. Jag bara stirrade dumt på honom. Så det var där skon klämde.

Jag skulle precis svara när professor McGonagall öppnade dörren till klassrummet.

"Jag hoppas ni inte bråkar igen?" sade hon strängt och såg missnöjt på oss. Som erfaren lärare kände hon säkert av den tryckta stämningen.

"Nejdå, professorn", sade jag och gav henne ett leende. McGonagall såg inte helt övertygad ut, men gav oss bara en sista sträng blick innan hon vände på klacken och gick före oss in i sitt klassrum. Vi följde lydigt efter, utan att säga något mer till varandra.

Borden i förvandlingskonstrummet stod uppställda så man satt två och två, och Draco gav mig en något besviken blick när jag satte mig bredvid Theodore. Men jag kunde omöjligt sitta bredvid honom, hur mycket jag än ville, så länge Theodore var där.

McGonagall började gå igenom dagen lektion, som tydligen skulle handla om hur man kunde förvandla sitt utseende, utan att använda polyjuice-elixir. Vi skulle få jobba i par med trollformlen och försöka förändra varandras utseende, då det var lättare att göra på någon annan än sig själv.

"Jag kommer dela in paren", avslutade McGonagall. Det hördes ett gemensamt stön från alla elever och gryffindorare och slytherinare såg missnöjt på varandra.

"Brown och Zabini". Blaise såg förskräckt på Lavender Brown som faktiskt rodnade när hon mötte hans blick.

"Finnigan och Greengrass". Daphne gjorde en äcklad grimas och Seamus Finnigan himlade med ögonen åt henne, med ett missnöjt drag runt munnen.

"Granger och… Malfoy". Draco och Hermione såg på varandra, men såg demonstrativt åt ett annat håll när de mötte varandras blick.

"Longbottom och Goyle". Neville svalde och sneglade nervöst på Goyle.

"Patil och Nott". Theodore gav Parvati Patil en likgiltig blick och hon såg missnöjt på honom.

"Potter och Fox". Harrys huvud flög upp efter ha stirrat ned i bänken när McGonagall sa mitt namn. Jag gav honom ett försiktigt leende när han såg på mig. Han bara gav mig en blick jag inte kunde tolka.

"Thomas och Crabbe". Dean Thomas stönade högt och dunkade ner huvudet på bordet. McGonagall gav hans beteende en missnöjd blick. Men jag förstod honom, jag hade antagligen reagerat likadant ifall jag behövt jobba med Crabbe.

"Weasley och Bulstrode". Ron gav Millicent en förskräckt blick. Millicent såg bara besvärad ut.

"Seså, ni har fått er partner. Sätt er bredvid varandra och börja öva", sade McGongall strängt.

"Jag går och sätter mig bredvid Patil", sade Theodore när han såg att Lavender reste sig upp och gick därifrån. Han gav mig en lätt kyss innan han tog sin väska och flyttade fram till Parvatis bord. Strax därefter slog sig Harry ner bredvid mig.

"Hej", sade jag och försökte fånga hans blick. "Harry, du vet att det inte var min mening att ni skulle få veta genom Draco."

Han suckade. "Jag vet. Förlåt att jag blev sur. Det var bara på grund av något Malfoy sa"

"Vad sa han?" frågade jag.

"Han sa att vi antagligen inte var så bra vänner som jag trodde eftersom du inte själv berättat för mig", sade Harry lågt.

Jag såg missnöjt på Draco. Självklart var han tvungen att säga något sådant.

"Lyssna inte på Draco. Jag tänkte berätta, men har haft en ganska händelserik helg, så har inte hunnit leta rätt på er och berätta", sade jag.

"Jag vet att jag inte borde lyssna på Malfoy", sade Harry och gav mig ett leende. "Men det där fastnade av någon anledning"

"Ingen fara", sade jag och log tillbaks. "Är det bra mellan oss nu?"

"Absolut", log Harry. "McGonagall blänger surt på oss, vi kanske ska börja med uppgiften?"

"Ja, kanske", skrattade jag och tog fram trollstaven.

Trollformeln vi skulle använda var något klurig, men efter några försök lyckades jag ändra färgen på Harrys hår. Hans vanligtvis kolsvarta hår var nu blont.

"Nu ser jag ju ut som Malfoy!" sade Harry förskräckt och höll upp en vitblond hårslinga. Jag skrattade högt.

Som straff för det blonda håret gav Harry mig efter ett antal försök en stor rund potatisnäsa.

"Inte okej!" utbrast jag och kände på mig nu stora näsa. Harry bara skrattade åt mig.

Över hela klassrummet hördes det faktiskt skratt. Trots sina olikheter kunde gryffindorarna och slytherinarna skratta åt varandras förvandlingar. Jag såg hur Hermione hade svårt att inte skratta när Dracos missnöjt strök ett långt vitblont skägg som hon gett honom. Det fick honom att se ut som en mindre rynkig Dumbledore. Hermione å andra sidan hade fått ett par väldigt buskiga ögonbryn.

McGonagall klappade högt med händerna, och alla tystnade. "Mycket bra arbete idag, nästan alla har lyckats med att i alla fall förvandla en liten del av er partner. Vi kommer fortsätta med det här nästa lektion, och till dess vill jag att ni läser på i kapitlet om mänskliga förvandlingar i boken. När ni packat ihop era saker kan ni komma fram till mig så återställer jag ert utseende"

"Tack för idag, Harry", sade jag och rörde menande vid min stora näsa.

"Tack själv", skrattade han och gick sedan bort till Ron och Hermione som skrattade åt varandras utseenden.

"Vad söt du är", sade Theodore när han kom fram till mig.

"Haha, jättekul", sade jag och räckte ut tungan åt honom. Han flinade och pussade mig på näsan.

"Jag gillar ditt hår", sade jag och drog fingrarna genom hans nu midjelånga hår.

"Tackar", sade han och slängde med det som om han vore i en reklam. Jag skrattade åt honom.

Vi ställde oss i kön för att komma fram till McGonagall och få vårt utseende återställt. Draco och Blaise slöt upp bakom oss.

"Snygg näsa", flinade Blaise.

"Snygg hårfärg", gav jag igen. Lavender hade fått för sig att ändra hans hårfärg till rosa. Jag såg hur hon och Parvati sneglade på honom längre fram i kön och fnissade. Blaise såg besvärad ut.

Draco stod och strök sitt skägg och såg fundersam ut.

"Du ser ut som Dumbledore", skrattade jag.

"Och du ser ut som en liten tomte", retades Draco. Jag knuffade skrattande till honom.

Jag log stort och såg på mina vänner, även gryffindorarna. Alla skrattade åt varandra och ingen såg arg eller ledsen ut. Även McGonagall log ett litet leende åt hennes elevers glädje. Varför kunde det inte vara så här lätt hela tiden?

(-)

**Det här kapitlet var kanske inte så händelserikt, men det var faktiskt ganska kul att skriva om den här lektionen, haha. Håller tummarna för att ni fortfarande läser och vill ha en fortsättning, och skickar en liten (STOOOR) review!**

**Kram, Aurora **


End file.
